My Life Can't Get Any Better
by BookLoverForever
Summary: Jason's family is temporarily living under the same roof as Jacqueline's family. Jacqueline is thrust into boy problems and 'jealous girl drama'. Is she starting to fall for Jason again, or is she falling for someone else...one of Jason's friends?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Music is blaring through the house. My friends and I are walking through the house trying to find some people.

"Lets go over there," Lucia points toward the living room. I feel bad that I'm getting annoyed about how Lucia always takes the lead. This whole night, Pateel, Lucia, and I have been hanging out at this party but it feels like we're just following Lucia. And it's like this most of the time. And I don't like to be thought of as a follower; I'm my own individual person. But I try to let the annoyance pass because Lucia is one of my really close friends, so Pateel and I follow Lucia. Lucia spots Brandon, her "best-friend" as she claims, (she has like 100 best friends) and walks towards the area where his is. Even though Brandon likes her as more than a friend, Lucia doesn't do anything about it even though she knows. She just flirts with him; just leading him on. Lucia is the flirtatious girl out of us. Lucia stops near where Brandon is but doesn't come up to him. Then she starts talking a little bit loudly about how she thinks this one guy is really cute.

I soon get the gist of her "plan"; she's making Brandon jealous and wants him to come up to her. Just like the other "plans" she inconspicuously tries; and her "plans" succeed. I check my cell phone.

"It's 10:20, I need to go find Jason," I say to them and start into the kitchen. Once I leave the circle, I feel instantly better. It feels good to just do what I want to do.

It was really crowded in the kitchen, and I'm trying to look for Jason in the middle of the chaos. Suddenly somebody bumps into me and pushes me against the kitchen cabinet.

_Crazy people. _

"Sorry about that." I glance up and see a guy in front of me. He has dark brown hair, which falls over his forehead but doesn't cover his eyes. He's probably about only 5'6" while I'm 5'3". There's absolutely no moving space, and he's pushed up against me.

"It's okay…" I totally turn shy and I can feel the heat on my face. For some reason, whenever somebody I don't know is giving me a lot of attention, my face gets hot.

"My name's Cam."

"Short for like Cameron, or just Cam?" What a stupid question. I'm blushing like crazy now.

"Haha. Just Cam." He looks at me pointedly.

"Jacqueline." Pronounced Jack-A-Lean. "But some people call me Jackie for short." I start to feel uncomfortable because our bodies are against each other. "It's getting really crowded in here…"

"Here, I'll get us out". Cam flashes a little smile and offers his hand.

I hesitantly place my hand in his hand. His hand feels warm. He grabs hold of my hand and starts to push himself through the crowd.

We're finally out of the kitchen and we're out on the backyard porch and only a few people are hanging around the porch so it's quiet. A summer breeze comes by and lifts my think black hair that is three or four inches past the shoulder. Our hands are still together, and we awkwardly both let go.

I was expecting him to leave now and go try to find his friends, but to my surprise he leans his arms over the porch railing and looks towards the darkness with the full moon shining.

"The breeze feels nice," I say.

I've always told myself to be more outgoing and be open to people. So, I take a step and stand next to him.

"Yeah, better than the crowded and hot kitchen," he replies while looking out in the darkness too.

"I think they were having a drinking contest or something in there," he says. From my peripheral vision I see him turn towards me, so I turn towards him and look into his brown eyes.

"The party seems to be getting a little hectic. Once I got here there was no alcohol or this many people."

I'm the type of person who doesn't drink or get associated with drugs or smoking. It's totally against my morals and values. I wouldn't have even gone to this party if I knew there was going to be alcohol.

"Yea, I don't think I recognize most of these people here. You're Class '11 at Ayala High School, right?" he says.

"Um…yea. How'd you know?" I'm totally mystified about how he knows that. There's like tons of teenagers at this party that go both to Ayala and North High, our rival school.

"I think I've seen you at school last year," he replies. Whoa! That totally threw me by surprise. He actually noticed me during school. Sure, I have noticed him around before but I just never knew he would notice me.

"Yea, I think I've seen you around too," I reply. I know he's going to be a sophomore like me because I've seen him wear purple on our rally days. Purple is the color for Class 2011.

He was about to say something when someone interrupted him.

"There you are!" Jason says while walking towards us. Jason and I have been friends since eighth grade, so about two or three years. Our parents are entrepreneurs, and they've become close friends. Thus resulting Jason and I becoming really close friends.

"Hey Cam," Jason says and gives a nod. I never knew they knew each other.

"You guys know each other?" He looks between Cam and I.

"Yea, we just met," Cam says, while glancing over at me with a small smile.

"You guys know each other?" Cam asks, referring to Jason and I.

"Of course. We're really good friends," Jason replies before I can reply, and puts his arm around my shoulder.

Cam nods and asks Jason, "Hey, some guys are playing basketball tomorrow around 4:00. Want to join?"

"Yea, I'll play," Jason replies.

I take my pink razor out of my jeans pocket to check the phone. 10:30!

"Jason, we have to get back…Like now," my voice is urgent.

"What time is it?"

"10:30," I reply and show him the screen of the razor. We're supposed to be back home at 10:40 and it takes like 10 minutes to get back to my house. Jason's parents dropped us off here, since we don't know how to drive. Our parents said they wouldn't be able to pick us up because they were going to be at a meeting, but Jason said we can catch a ride from a friend. So, our parents let us go but on one condition. We had to wash the car, they drove us here in; and we agreed. But none of our friends know how to drive, so Jason and I planned to get home by walking.

Temporarily, Jason's family is staying at my house because they're reconstructing their house. So far it's been a month since he's been living under the same roof as me.

"Okay, let's get going," Jason replies and takes his arm off my shoulder.

"I'm heading out too," Cam says. "The party seems to be getting a little hectic," he states while looking at me. As if right on cue, there's a crash in the house and people chanting, "Drink! Drink! Drink!" I stifle a smile because I said the same line not just long ago.

We head back into the house, and I see my friends near the front door.

"I'm leaving now, talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Yea, we're leaving too. My mom's coming in fifteen," Lucia replies. Darn it. If Lucia's mom was coming earlier, she could have given us a ride, but fifteen minutes is a long time. I wave bye to them and look around trying to figure out where Jason went. I finally spot him waiting on the sidewalk; talking to Cam. I walk up towards them and we start walking down the street. I end up in the middle of Cam and Jason when we're walking down the sidewalk; the music from the house fading away. It's silent for a while.

"So tomorrow at the Coral Ridge Park right?" Jason asks Cam.

"Yea, Coral Ridge."

"So, who else is playing?"

"Um…Taylor, Jacob, Adam, Stephen, and some other guys."

"Oh, cool," Jason replies.

"So, where are your guys' houses?" Cam asks.

"We're headed to Sunset Drive," I reply.

"Cam, remember I said that I was staying at a family friend's house? I'm staying with Jackie over here," Jason says while pointing his finger at me.

"Yea, that's me," I reply.

"Oh yea, I remember….Well, my house is over there," he points east, "See you guys," he gives Jason one of those "boy-handshake-hugs". Honestly, I have no idea what to call those. "See you later Jacqueline."

"Bye," I reply. And he crosses the street, while Jason and I continue down the street.

We still have a couple more streets 'till we get to my house, and I start to feel uneasy about walking in the middle of the night and a cool breeze comes. I shiver.

"You cold?" Jason asks with concern in his voice.

"Kind of. And it's kind of scary walking out at night," I confess while hugging myself even though I have a jacket.

"We're almost there," he reassures me and puts his arm around my shoulders and brings me close to him. I instantly feel better for some reason. Okay, I have to be honest. At first, Jason and I were good friends and then I had a crush on him for a while. But that crush ended when I found out he got a girlfriend, Lauren. Sure, I was devastated but I moved on. Four months ago they broke up but I never really knew the reason for it.

Before his relationship with Lauren, we were kind of flirtatious but nothing more happened. And now that he lives with me and after the breakup, we've gotten closer. But those feelings I had for him never came back. Sure, I care for him because we're really close friends; but nothing else. I know that I can count on him and he can count on me for anything. But there has been the occasion when we flirted…a little…

It was so silent; we could hear our footsteps and our breathing.

I start thinking about the "Lucia Situation"; I'm sure what I'm feeling is just a temporary thing but I hate feeling like a follower. I started thinking about what I should do about this….

"So, you had a good time?" Jason asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, it was fun in the beginning until it got really crowded. Did you?" Glad that I have something else to think about.

"Yea, it was fun."

"Do you think our parents are home?" I ask.

"I hope not…"

"I can not afford to get in trouble, or my dad won't let me leave the house ever again," I say. I'm always the good girl; who obeys her parents and tries to get good grades. And I rarely even go out too. Aren't I boring?

He laughs. "I think you're being a little dramatic, Jacks."

Don't ask me how he gave me that nickname, but it seemed to grow on me.

"Ugh, no I'm not."

But then I surrender, "Okay maybe a little, but it was hard enough trying to convince him to let me go if not for your parents…and your good negotiating skills," I say, a smile playing on my lips.

"Aren't you lucky to have me then, huh?" And he flashes a smile at me.

"Yea…I'm _so_ lucky," I say sarcastically and give him a smile of my own.

We arrived at my house, and we tried to be as quiet as possible because now it was 11:00. No lights were on in the house, so either our parents were asleep already or they're still out.

"Let's go through the back door," I whisper to Jason.

"Okay," Jason says and he grabs a hold of my hand. He leads us through the wooden gate and down the cobblestone pathway, which leads to the back door. The lights are off so it's completely dark except for the moonlight shining in the backyard.

We reach the backdoor and I turn the doorknob ever so slowly and we step in.

Are fingers are intertwined still; even when we're slowing walking up the stairs.

We pass by my parents' bedroom and the door is open. Meaning our parents aren't home yet.

I sigh a sigh of relief. And say, "They're not home."

"We got lucky tonight," he replies and starts leading me down the hallway, where our rooms are. Our rooms are right across from each other, and I break my hand away from his when we're standing in the hall, between our rooms.

I stifle a yawn.

Jason laughs, "You look really beat."

I laugh too, "Yup. You look pretty tired, yourself."

I step inside my bedroom and see the neon numbers on my clock say it was 11:00. I turn around to close the door. I catch a glance of Jason in his doorway with his back towards me, stretching his arms above his head revealing his muscles on his arms.

Then I feel something….

Am I starting to have _those _feelings again? Those feelings I had a year ago for him? Those butterflies I get in my stomach when Jason smiles at me? I haven't had those feelings when you have a crush, for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I open my eyes to seem my bedroom ceiling. I roll over on my side and see my clock read, "11:00". What can I say; I'm a late-sleeper. I slowly get up from my bed and decide to wear my purple tank-top and I leave my shorts on. My stomach growls so I go into my connected bathroom, to splash my face with cold water and I tie my messy hair into a sloppy pony-tail.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jason is looking through the pantry for a box of cereal, and hears me enter the kitchen.

"What time did you wake up?" I ask.

"Ten minutes ago," his back towards me, trying to decide weather to eat Captain Crunch cereal or Lucky Charms. He's wearing gym shorts and an active t-shirt.

I go into the pantry too, and pick up the pancake mix box.

"I'm going to make pancakes, you want some?"

He looks between the two cereal boxes in his hands and the pancake box in my hand.

About ten seconds pass, and I start to laugh, "Oh my gosh! Just make up your mind," I say.

"Um…okay, I'll have pancakes," he laughs too and puts the cereal boxes back on the shelf.

"But you have to help," I reply.

He grunts, but says, "Fine I'll help," and heads towards the refrigerator and takes out the eggs, milk, butter, and syrup.

I take out the mixing bowl, wooden spoon, and measuring cup.

We prepare the pancake mix in silence, still tired from the night before.

We made the pancakes and are now eating on the kitchen counter.

"Where are our parents?" I ask between bites of my pancake.

"Our dads are working and our moms are at the gym," he says.

"Oh. Do you know what time they got back last night? After I got dressed and got into bed, I fell asleep like right away."

Jason laughs, "Wow, you must have been really tired. They came home about ten minutes after we got home."

"We got really lucky," I say.

The house phone rings. I get up to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacqueline"

"Oh, hey Pateel. What's up?" I say while walking back towards my seat. Jason is getting a second helping of pancakes.

"Do you want to play tennis today at Coral Ridge Park? Because I really want to play."

"I know. I really want to play too. Just you and me?" I'm curious if Lucia will be playing with us.

"I just called Lucia and she says she has to visit her cousin today, so just you and me," she replies.

"Oh, well what time?" I ask.

"Um, whenever. Today's not really hot so it doesn't matter," she says.

"Hold on okay?"

"Okay,"

I turn towards Jason with the phone still on my ear.

"Did you already ask if you could go to Coral Ridge to play basketball today?"

He looks at me curiously, "Um…yea."

"Are you walking there or are you getting a ride?" Coral Ridge Park is about twenty minutes from my house if you walk, but I really don't want to walk with my tennis bag.

"My mom's driving me there. Why?" Jason still has a curious expression on his face.

"Well, because Pateel and I are planning to play tennis at Coral Ridge too, and I don't want to walk there. What time are you playing again?"

"4:00 and we can take you too," he replies.

"Okay. Cool," I say.

"Pateel?" I say into the phone.

"Yea."

"Yea, I could play. Around 4:00?"

"Yea at 4, I heard Jason in the background. Tell him I say hi." Pateel and I have been friends since 5th grade, so she has known about my relationship with Jason and my little crush I had for him.

"Pateel says hi," I say to Jason.

He laughs and says, "Hi Pateel," loud enough for her to hear.

Pateel laughs too and says, "I need to tell you about Dillon, are you busy?"

"Um…yea, I'm eating right now so tell me when we see each other later okay?" I feel really bad that I practically told her she can't tell me about Dillon, her crush, and what happened last night at the party but I always feel uncomfortable talking about boys around other boys, especially Jason. Plus, I really want to eat my pancakes and I just don't want to walk up and leave because I know this phone call will last forever.

"Ugh, okay. See you at 4:00"

"Bye." I hang up the phone and return to eating my pancakes.

After we're done eating, we place our dishes into the sink. We head to the family room and Jason sits down near the arm of the coach. I sit on the other end, so I can rest my head on the arm of the coach, with my legs between Jason and me.

Jason is flipping through the channels and stops it on a sport channel.

It just turned to commercial, but he leaves the channel.

Then I remember something.

"Jason, don't we have to wash the car today?" Last night, I remember Karen, Jason's mom; say that we have to wash the car today.

"Well, we don't have to do it right now," he tries to convince me.

"Come on, we have nothing else to do. Might as well just get it over with, right?" I start to get up from the coach and I'm now standing right in front of him, blocking the t.v.

"Can't we just do it later?" He whines.

I smile. "No. Now, come on," I reply instantly. I grab his hand planning on pulling on his hand until he gets up.

He just closes his eyes not saying anything.

"Jason. Come on. Please," I'm whining like a baby and tugging on his hand.

About thirty seconds later, he smirks and reluctantly opens his eyes and says, "It's cute when you beg," and gets up; my hand is held in his when he starts walking towards the door.

I was caught off guard by what he said, and I didn't know what to say so stayed silent.

We're about to step onto the driveway, when I suddenly think what if the BMW is in the garage still.

But when we turn the corner, the BMW is waiting on the driveway to be cleaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please review! Pretty pretty please! I know you guys are reading; just please give me some reviews so I know what you guys are thinking. Anyways; I hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

Jason let go of my hands and said, "Okay, I'll get the hose and you go get the soap and stuff."

"Okay."

I'm bending down to squeeze the car soap into the bucket when Jason comes back with the hose. Jason sprays the bucket with water and starts hosing down the BMW. After, Jason and I dip the sponges in the soap bucket and start scrubbing.

"At least we got a small car," I reply optimistically while bending down to scrub the lower part of the BMW.

"Yea, better than my mom's Range Rover," he replies while scrubbing the roof of the car.

We're almost done scrubbing down the whole car when I feel cold water on my back.

"Jason!" I squeal and turn around to see him laughing with the hose in his hand.

I chase after his running figure with my sponge in my hand. I pass by the almost-empty soap bucket, and pick it up.

He runs off and is standing on the grass on my front lawn, with his hose and starts spraying me.

"Jason!" I yell and I finally reach him, with my face drenched with water and my clothes soaked. I attempt to tackle him onto the grass. It was a surprise to him, that I would actually tackle him. And a surprise to me, that he wasn't expecting it. So, he ended up on his back on the grass with me on top of him, my right cheek resting on his chest. Because I had the bucket in my hand, when we fell, it somehow drenched both of us. I see Jason's left hand still pressing the clutch on the hose, with the hose spray spraying upwards.  
The water was falling down on us, drenching us even more.

I start laughing and say, "Jason. You're so stupid, why are you still pressing the clutch down?" My left hand knocks the hose out of his hand so the water isn't spraying down on us.

He starts laughing too causing me to feel the vibrations from his chest. I place my hands on the sides of his body, and lift my head off of his chest. Our faces are only a few inches apart. I'm still laughing and my body grows weak, causing me to fall back on to p of him. Whenever I'm in a laughing fit, I my bones grow weak. He grunts from the impact of our bodies. We're still laughing but then I stop because I grow self-conscious. Is my bra showing through my tank-top? Since my first attempt to get up, failed, I decided to roll off of him. Now, lying on my back beside him I try to sit up and stare down at my shirt. Fortunately, it doesn't show through. Thank goodness. Jason's laughing dies down and he sits up too. We sit there for a couple minutes, catching our breathes when Karen's Range Rover pulls up and enters the garage. Our moms get out of the car and come over towards us with amused expressions.

My mom, Julie, says "Water fight?"

"Yea," Jason and I confess.

"Well, at least you remembered to wash the car," Karen replies.

"Mom, Pateel and I are planning to play tennis today. Is that okay?"

"Sure, we're not doing anything today. When and where?"

"Well, since Karen was driving Jason at Coral Ridge at 4:00, we planned to play at that time and place too," I say.

"That's fine," my mom says.

Our moms start walking back towards the house.

I narrow my eyes at Jason and say, "Look at what you did." I gesture to my soaked clothes.

"You were the one who tackled me and fell on me," he retorts back.

I roll my eyes at him, get up and say, "Come on. Let's get this car rinsed."

Jason doesn't show any sign of getting up so I offer my hand towards him.

He looks at my hand and then up at me. After a couple of seconds of pondering, he takes my hand. I help him up from the ground. He grabs for the hose and I try to walk far away as possible from him, not taking my chances of getting wet again.

He laughs and says, "I'm not going to get you wet Jacks."

"Whatever you say," I reply unconvinced in a sing-song tone, standing off towards the side where he can't get me wet.

After he rinses the soap from the car he says, "Okay, I'm putting it down now." As if he has a weapon in his hand and is now surrendering. He places the hose a good 15 feet away. He looks at me to see my approval.

I grab the two towels and toss one towards him and we start drying the car.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Karen is driving her Range Rover with Jason in the passenger seat and I'm in the back.

"Okay you guys. Call me when you guys are done so I can pick you up," Karen says.

Jason and I step out of the car.

"Bye, Mom," Jason says and we wave goodbye as Karen drives off.

I readjust my tennis bag on my shoulder as we walk down the pathway towards the park.

"So, call me when you're done or whatever, okay?" I say to Jason as I follow the pathway towards the tennis courts and Jason walking down towards the basketball courts.

"'Kay!" he yells back.

Pateel and I are done playing three games. We're now sitting down on the tennis courts with Pateel telling me what happened with Dillon yesterday.

"Aw. That's cute," I reply to what she had to say about what Dillon said to her.

"Excuse me?"

Pateel and I turn our heads to find a man with his seven year old daughter right beside him.

"Do you know how long you're going to be playing?"

"Oh, yea. We're finished, you can take the court now," Pateel says as we stand up with our tennis bags on our shoulders.

"Thanks," the man replies.

Pateel and I are walking down the pathway.

"Let's go see what Jason's up too. He didn't call me yet," I say.

We arrive near the basketball courts and we see a group of guys running across the court yelling, "Over here!"

We decide to sit on the grass by the side of the court, a few feet away from their water bottles and Gatorades.

We're watching them play when we see one of the guys, with brown wavy hair, steal the ball out of Jason's hands and runs down the opposite side of the court. He seems about ready to make a lay-up when he trips over his own two feet.

Pateel and I burst out laughing. Then I hear the other guys on the court start laughing.

"Way to go Adam!" a guy says sarcastically.

"That's what you get for taking away my ball," Jason retorts.

"Water break," a guy yells, and I recognize him as Cam.

The guys walk towards their pile of water bottles. Jason comes over to sit down next to me and chugs down the rest of his water.

"You guys enjoy the game?"

"Yea, you guys are pretty entertaining," Pateel replies.

"You guys keeping score?" I ask.

Adam comes over and sits down, and says, "Yea. And my team's winning 100 to 10."

Jason punches Adam on the shoulder, "You wish."

"Yea, right." He looks over at me and Pateel and introduces himself, "The name's Adam."

"Jacqueline"

"Pateel"

By now the other guys are sitting on the grass with us; so now we're all in a big circle.

Cam is sitting next to Adam and says, "Hey Jacqueline." Giving me a smile.

"Hey," I reply with a small smile of my own. I'm a little bit surprised that he would say hi. When I saw him sit down next to Adam, I didn't know whether to say hi or not.

The sun is starting to set, causing the sky to be the colors of orange and purple.

"Well that's game I guess," a guy says. Pateel and I have seen him before. His name's Taylor.

Then some of the guys start on their own little conversations.

Jason looks over at Pateel and me and says, "So how was your game?"

I've been playing tennis since last summer and Pateel just started a few months ago, so I ended up winning all three games.

"It was good." I reply nonchalantly. I didn't want to make Pateel feel bad; she was getting frustrated when we were playing. I glanced her way, and received a grateful look from her.

"What do you play?" Adam says. He was listening to our conversation.

"We play tennis," I reply and point to my Prince Tennis Bag that I was leaning on.

"Are you guys on the tennis team at school?" Cam asks.

"I was on JV last year and Pateel just started a few months ago," I reply.

Pateel adds, "We had tryouts at the end of freshman year and we made it. Probably on JV though."

"That's cool," Adam replies.

I fish out my cell phone from my tennis bag and call Karen to pick Jason and me up now.

After I hang up the phone, I start listening into the conversation everybody is in. They're talking about the cool shots they made.

"That would have been a good shot if you didn't_ fall_," Pateel says to Adam.

"Okay. I admit it. I got a bit excited," Adam says, his raised up like he's surrendering.

I laugh, "Yea, you tripped over your own two feet. Your laces weren't even _untied_."

"We should have videotaped that. And the look on your face when you fell…" Cam replied, breaking off the sentence because he was now laughing.

"That face you had was priceless," a guy, named Jacob, said.

Adam's face was now annoyed with the laughs from all of us and was about to retort something back when Taylor said, "Well, my ride's here. We should play again." And he gets up from where he was sitting. We all look towards the street to see two cars pulling up to pick up their sons. I get up from the grass, like everyone else, and pick up my tennis bag. We start walking on the grass, ignoring the paved pathway.

I see Jason walking with Taylor towards his car.

Pateel and I decide to walk towards the swing set, the opposite direction of where the street is.

"We should play tennis again," I say to Pateel.

"Yea, maybe next weekend with Lucia."

"Yea, and with Rachel so we can play doubles," I reply.

I'm looking straight ahead to see the sunset when from my peripherals I see Cam appear right next to me.

"Hey," he says.

"Oh…hey," I reply a bit surprised, I didn't even hear him walk up.

"Where's Jason?"

"Oh, he's up there," I turn around and point towards the car where Taylor and Jason are standing by, "With Taylor."

"Oh, are you walking back towards your house with Jason?"

"No, Jason's mom is picking us up."

"Oh."

"Cam! Hurry up or I'm leaving without you!" Taylor is yelling across the field of grass.

"Okay I'm coming!" Cam yells back.

"Bye," Cam says to me and waves bye even though we're about a good two feet away from each other.

"Bye," I wave awkwardly back and he starts to walk towards the street. I don't watch him walk back. I start walking towards the swing set again.

Pateel gives me a look and says, "He looked back."

"What?"

"When he walked off, I saw him look back to see you."

"He did?" I say with surprise in my voice. I turn around to find him walking towards the car; his back towards us. "Liar," I accuse, "He didn't look back."

"I swear." Then Pateel says in a sing-song voice, "Ooh. I think he likes you," with a smile on her face.

I snort.

"Aw…you're blushing!" Pateel gushes.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. I can see it," she says.

"Ugh. No I'm not," and I look away from her. Okay I have to admit, I can feel the heat on my face. But it's only because she said she thinks he likes me. And besides, I never thought of him that way…I just thought…I just never gave him a second thought about him since I met him yesterday…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Jason and I are now in the Range Rover going back home. I'm looking out the window, the trees passing by. What Pateel said won't leave my mind. And I don't know why. I've been trying to figure out why during the whole car ride home and up until I was done taking a shower. I'm dressed into some shorts and a shirt to go to bed.

I've never had a boyfriend or anything close to that. I've had crushes, but they never returned the same feelings I had. I never told a guy that I liked him. Guys never paid attention to me like that. I had a few guy friends but nothing else. The closest I've gotten were the flirtatious remarks Jason would say to me. But nothing ever happened between Jason and me…

But right now, I don't even know if I like Jason like that. Maybe or maybe not. I'm totally confused. I'm even more confused by what Pateel said. Does Cam really like me? He's the only guy, other than Jason, to give me attention like that. Now that I think about it…he is cute. He's tall…He's athletic…

"We're having ice cream!" My mom yells from downstairs.

Grateful for the distraction, I walk out my bedroom to see Jason walk out of his.

"Did your mom say ice cream?" Jason's face seems eager for some dessert.

I laugh half-heartedly. "Yeah."

We walk down the stairs to find our parents making banana splits.

"Ooh. Yum!" I say as I sit down on the kitchen counter. Jason sits down next to me.

"Here you go," Karen says as she places two bowls of ice cream sundaes in front of us.

Jason and I scarf down our bowls. I finish before him.

"Whoa! How'd you eat so fast?" Jason's face is amazed that I finished before him.

"It was good," I insist. "Besides, you're almost done too." I say and point to his bowl.

I wait for Jason to finish his bowl. We place our bowls into the sink.

"Thanks for the ice cream," I say.

"No problem," my mom replies.

"Yeah, thanks." Jason says.

"What time are we going to church tomorrow? At 9:00?" I ask my parents. I see Jason walk out of the kitchen.

"Yeah at 9:00, so you have to wake up early. Want me to wake you up?" my mom replies. She knows I'm a late sleeper.

"Eh. It's okay. I'll wake up," I reply.

"Tell Jason," Karen says.

"'Kay," I walk out of the kitchen and walk up the stairs.

Jason's bedroom door is closed so I knock on it.

"Yeah," he replies from the room.

I open the door and see him on the bed watching t.v.

I walk in. "Thanks for just leaving me down there," I say with some attitude in my voice as I sit down on his bed next to him.

"Sorry," he replies and gives me a sheepish grin. I can't resist not to smile back at him. I lay my head down on his pillow and rest my eyes.

"I'm forgiven?" he assumes, catching the smile on my face.

I breath in and I pretend to think about it for a couple of seconds. I open my eyes to see his eyes on me. I laugh a humorless laugh and say reluctantly, "Yeah, I guess."

He lies down next to me and turns his face towards me; our faces a few inches from each other. "That's good," he breathes, "I don't think I could survive with you being mad at me."

I stare into his eyes and laugh. I push him on the shoulder and say, "Okay, now you're being a little bit dramatic."

He laughs.

"Well I came in here to tell you that we're going to church tomorrow at 9:00," I say as I stare up at the ceiling.

"So, you didn't come in here just to see me?" His voice appalled. I know he's acting.

I turn my face to look at him. "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" I'm trying to show innocence on my face.

"Yes," he says in a serious tone and looks away as if he can't stand to see me.

I wasn't expecting that. He keeps quiet for a while, his face turned upwards with his eyes closed. I wonder if he fell asleep.

"Jason?" I ask hesitantly.

I lift myself on my elbow so I can look down at his face.

I narrow my eyes at him, trying to figure out if he's still awake. I guess he can feel my presence because he smirks.

"Don't give me the silent treatment now," I say.

He opens his eyes and just stares at me. I narrow my eyes at him. He doesn't move.

"Fine, be that way Jason," I say and I get off of the bed. His eyes followed me, but he still doesn't say anything; a hint of a smirk on his face.

I turn away to go to my bedroom. I decide to set a challenge for myself. Tomorrow, I'm going to try give _him_ the silent treatment.

**  
Author's Note: Sorry this one is a bit of a short one. Review! **

**I'll post Chapter 6 soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I woke up to my alarm clock, blaring out I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. I opened my eyes to see the fan on my ceiling. I turned my face to the side, surprised to already see the sunlight behind the blinds on my window.

After stretching my arms and blinking a few times to wake myself up, I got up from my queen sized bed. Walking across the plush cream colored carpet, I made my way over to my connected bathroom.

The cold water I splashed on my face definitely did the trick of waking me up. I looked at my reflection in the oval shaped mirror with light bulbs at the top; kind of like those dressing room/ make up mirrors you see when models get their make up done.

Staring back at me was a girl with brown eyes, full lips, clear and tan skin, and my thick black hair a mess. I honestly have to say that I hate my full lips. But my mom always tells me that I should be happy to have inherited the full lips from my dad's side of the family. She would always claim that movie stars would even pay big bucks to get their thin lips injected. Just like Jessica Simpson, but that was a horrible look on her. It looked like Jessica's lips were going to fall off. But lucky I don't have that kind of problem.

After brushing my hair and teeth, I went over to my closet.

Sliding open the door, I picked out a pink and black dress, the length stopping at my knee. I also grabbed some low wedge heels; probably only about a half an inch or an inch high, with pink straps. Before heading out of my room, I snatched my cell phone from my nightstand and my iPod nano from my iHome, and slipped it into my pink Juicy purse.

I arrived at the kitchen, noticing Karen drinking her cup of coffee and my mom finishing up her breakfast.

"Where's Dad?" I asked my mom, placing my purse on the kitchen stool next to me.

"He's at work with David. They went to church at the 7:30 mass," my mom replied, placing her dishes in the sink. David is Jason's dad.

"Oh," I replied, pouring Lucky Charms cereal in my bowl.

Karen walked back to the guest room she's staying at, and my mom went upstairs. After finishing up my cereal and placing in the sink, I headed up to my room to brush my teeth.

I was about three steps away from my room when Jason walked out of his.

He was wearing jeans with a blue collared dress shirt. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

_He looks really cute._

Oh. My. Gosh. What am I saying? I don't like him like that anymore. What's wrong with you, Jacqueline?

"When are we leaving?" Jason asked; his eyes on me.

Resolving with myself that I wasn't going to give Jason the silent treatment I replied, "Fifteen minutes."

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?" I continued.

"Nah. I decided to forgive you," he smirked and headed down the hallway, towards the stairs.

Church finished and we were now at the outside foyer, located in front of the church. Karen and my mom are talking to some friends, and Jason and I are walking to an empty bench towards the side of the foyer. Little kids were running around, and there was a line of people buying donuts.

As we walked towards the bench my stomach suddenly growled, "Jason, I'm hungry. I'm going to get a donut," I pointed towards the line of people.

"Alright, let's go get you some donuts," Jason replied and headed over to the donut line.

"What kind of donut are you in the mood for today?" He asked.

"Well…I'm thinking about a round maple donut," I answered.

"Malple's your favorite, huh?"

"Ugh, yeah." I replied as if it was obvious. This made him laugh, causing me to smile.

We arrived at the end of the line and I took out fifty cents I found at the bottom of my purse.

I jingled the two quarters in my hand and asked, "You want a donut?"

"No, I'm fine."

I was about to tell him he was missing out, but then we heard a voice through the noise of people talking in the foyer.

"Hey Jason!" a voice shouted. We both turned around to see a Spanish, brunette haired girl walking towards us.

She reached Jason and he uncertainly says, "Oh, um, hey Jennica."

"Hey. I wasn't expecting to see you here," she said as she put a smile on her face. I've got to admit, Jennica was pretty. But I've also got to admit that she wasn't the type of girl I would actually have anything in common; or at least be friends with.

Then Jennica turned her brown eyes towards me, and sent me a small smile; trying to be polite. I uncertainly smiled back.

I felt the donut line move up and I grabbed a napkin on the table and took my round maple donut from one of the four pink donut boxes. I paid for my donut and dropped the change I received, into my purse.

I looked across the foyer, trying to locate Jason. I spotted him where I left him, still talking to Jennica.

I decided to sit down on the stone ledge, a few feet away from the donut line and in the shade.

I just finished my donut when I saw a blonde haired guy, around my age, wave over at me. I waved back, and he walked over to where I was.

"Hey Jacqueline," Austin greeted me and sat down on the stone ledge beside me.

Austin and I were in the same CCD class last year and his parents are entrepreneurs just like Jason and my parents. So, we see Austin around at business parties and such. He's really nice and funny, once you get to know him.

"Hey. It's been a while since we've seen each other," I smiled back, crumpling up my napkin.

"Yeah, I know."

"Yeah." I replied, taking a Lifesaver's mint out of my purse.

"I'm glad that it's summer," he stated with a grin, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know," I agree, "but my parents are making me work on this SAT book." I offered a mint to Austin and he accepted.

"Oh, that's sucks."

"Yeah, but at least I'm kind of getting a head start. Right?" I replied optimistically.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied unconvinced, looking at his shoes.

"Do you go to 9:00 mass all the time?" I asked.

"Yeah, so if you go at the same time we can see each other!" He looked up from his shoes and exclaimed with sarcastic enthusiasm.

I laughed.

"Is Jason still living with you?"

"Mmhmm," I nodded my head.

"Is he here?" He looked around the foyer.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I see him." He nodded his head, after spotting Jason.

"Jason!" Austin yelled, waving his right hand in the air. Jason, still talking with Jennica, turned around to see Austin. Jason said something to Jennica and walked over to us.

"Hey Austin," Jason greeted him with a nod and took a seat on Austin's other side.

Then they started talking about something I didn't recall.

After a couple of minutes, I saw Karen motioning over to Jason and me that it was time to go.

"Well, we got to go." I replied as I hopped off the stone ledge.

The two guys looked over to where Karen and my mom were.

"See you next week," Jason said to Austin.

"Yeah, see you guys next week," Austin replied, already starting over to his parents.

Jason and I followed behind our moms out to the parking lot.

"Did you get your maple donut?" Jason asked.

"Yup, and it was good. I would have shared some of my donut with you…," I trailed off.

"Where'd you go?" He asked curiously.

"What?" What's Jason talking about?

"Where'd you go after um, Jennica, came up to us?" he replied. Actually she came up to him and not us, but I wasn't going to point that out.

"Well, I got my donut and decided to eat on the ledge and then Austin came up to me." I stated, with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I thought you were coming back after you got your donut."

"Oh. You were talking to Jennica the whole time?"

Jason just nodded his head, putting his hands into his jeans pocket. Then he looked up at me with a smirk on his face, "You jealous?"

I pushed him on the shoulder causing him to laugh, "Ugh, no."

"Did you want me to come back?" I changed the subject because I kind of got the vibe that he didn't exactly enjoy talking to Jennica. But what do I know; maybe I'm just imaging this. Or deep down inside, maybe I changed the subject because I was jealous? But I have no idea because that is way way deep down inside me. I don't like Jason like that.

"That would have been nice. Yeah." Jason looked at me.

"What? You don't like her or something?" I asked with a skeptical look on my face. I mean, I don't know much about boys…But don't guys like to talk to pretty girls. Pretty girls like Jennica?

"She's okay…" Jason dismissed.

**Author's Note: I hope you like the chapter! Please review, it makes me very happy. LOL :) Um…so if you have any opinions or thoughts, just post away. Thanks for reading!**

**OH, and check out my other story, A Brand New Year.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I finished reading CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO SPY, a Gallagher Girl Series by Ally Carter, and set the hardcover book on my bedside table. I stood up from my comfortable position on my queen sized bed and walked towards my balcony door. I opened the door and stepped out onto my private balcony.

My balcony oversees the pool and patio with the barbeque grill, in my backyard. When I first moved into this house, I put a small round table; decorated with colored tiles and two, matching balcony chairs—cushioned with light blue fabric on the seating, on my balcony. My balcony a place where I can just…think, daydream, read. Whenever something upsetting happens or when I just need fresh air, my balcony is where I escape to.

Leaning my arms on the black iron railing, I looked up at the blue sky to see that clouds have come in, not making the whether as hot as it was earlier today. A few birds fly by, chirping to one another.

After arguing with myself whether to start working on my SAT book or to procrastinate it by taking a jog around the neighborhood, I decided to take the jog. I had all summer to work on my SAT book anyways. And I might as well take a run, readying myself for tomorrow's tennis camp.

I slipped on some shorts, a boy-tank, and pulled my hair into a high pony-tail. I grabbed my iPod shuffle. Yes, I have two iPods. I have the old version of the iPod nano; which is white. And I received an iPod shuffle for Christmas for exercising purposes, such as running. I clipped the shuffle onto my shorts and headed out my door.

I closed my bedroom door and saw Jason's bedroom door, across from mine, closed. When we came home from church, our dads were home. I faintly recalled hearing David and Jason going out somewhere.

I skipped down the stairs and grabbed my worn out Adidas, tennis shoes from the garage. I sat myself down in the family room sofa and tied up my laces, when I saw my mom pass by the family room.

"Mom, I'm going for a run," I told her as I finished tying up my left shoe and started on my right.

"Okay, but be back before 5:00 because we're going to the Cooks' house." She back tracked to the family room. She was wearing a pair of blue sweat pants with a blue tank.

"Is everyone going to be there?" I asked, referring to my parents' business friends and their kids.

"Yeah, and we won't stay that long because of your tennis tomorrow." My mom picked up a couple of CDs from the coffee table and put it back on the CD shelf.

"Okay. Oh, and I need new tennis shoes before school starts." I stood up from the sofa.

"Alright, we'll get it when there's a sale at Big 5 or something," my mom said, nodding with a grin on her face—showing off her straight white teeth.

I laughed because it was typical of my mom saying she'll wait for a sale. She's always up for saving money, not that it's a bad thing.

"What?" My mom creased her forehead, though had a knowing smile on her face.

"You're always up for saving money. That's all." I replied with a grin and headed out the front door.

I ran down my driveway and down the sidewalk, passing by two middle-aged women walking their Golden Retrievers.

I honestly think I'm a pretty good runner; but defiantly not the fastest out of the tennis team or P.E. classes. I usually get eight to nine minutes per mile. My fastest was seven minutes and forty seconds. I necessarily don't like or like running; I'm content with it.

I ran past a few skater guys, doing flips and tricks on the sidewalk. I ran past a few couples power walking and running, I ran past a few giggling toddlers playing on their front lawn.

So after listening to about six songs, I estimated I ran for about nineteen minutes; three minutes per song. I was running a different route, coming back home. I started to get tired; though happy I was almost home. My heart was pounding as my footsteps created a rhythm on the paved sidewalk. My iPod was playing Bounce by The Cab as I sang along to the song inside my head.

_You wear your heart on your sleeve…_

_And threw mine to the sky… _

I was running down the sidewalk of a cul-de-sac, when I saw the back of a guy. He was wearing a white shirt and shorts, defining his tan. He was rinsing off his car in his driveway. Avoiding the water spraying from the hose, and the wet sidewalk, I ran around it.

Then I faintly heard my name called behind the music blasting in my ears. I turned around curiously, wondering if I just imagined somebody calling my name, to see Cam. Yes, Cam. He was waving, the hose in his left hand.

You can definitely say that I was shocked and surprised to see him.

I waved back with a smile on my face. Slowing my pace and taking my earphones out, I started over to him.

"Oh…hey." I replied between breathes, trying to slow down my heart and slightly surprised to see Cam.

He shut off the water and grabbed a towel, and started drying the passenger car door.

"Nice seeing you again," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," I didn't know what else to say, "Um…I can help." I picked up a towel I found laying on the grass.

As I started to dry off the car door next to his, he stopped drying.

"Oh, no! You don't have to," he insisted with a slight panic in his eyes.

"No, it's okay." I insisted and continued drying; my eyes on him waiting for him to resume drying.

"Okaayyy." He said hesitantly and resumed drying.

I didn't know what to say to him, so I stayed silent. I noticed from my corner of my eye his dark-brown hair, the same style I saw it in yesterday. Has it really just been yesterday since I last saw him? Also noticing how…good…he looked. Subconsciously, I felt an attraction towards him.

I also noticed the two jetskiis parked on the side of the driveway.

"You have jetskiis. That's cool," I managed to say and looked at him.

"Yeah. My parents bought them a few years ago." He nodded as he said this; giving me a smile—showing how happy he was that he had jetskiis.

"That's cool."

"You've ever been jetskiing?"

"Yeah, but only a few times. I like it." I said with a smile on my face.

"I've always wanted to go…" I paused for a moment, and cocked my head to the side. I tried to think of that thing when you're on a board, hanging on to the rope where the boat is pulling you across the water.

"…wave boarding." I ended with a smile, happy I remembered the name of the water sport.

"Wave boarding?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"I've done that only about three times, and I've got to say its fun." He nodded.

"Looks fun. Is it hard?" By this time, we were done drying off the car.

"Well…it depends on whether you can pick it up quickly. If you're coordinated and stuff." He ended with a shrug and took the towel from my hand.

"Well…thanks for helping dry off the car," Cam said with a genuine smile.

"Oh, no problem."

"You thirsty? There's some water in the house." He motioned over to the open garage.

"Um…sure." I followed him through the garage and into the house.

We made our way through the living room and into the kitchen. His house is very well decorated.

"Nice house. It's pretty clean," I said.

"Thanks. My mom likes things tidy," he explained and passed me a water bottle. He pulled out a chair from the round kitchen table and took a seat. I followed his lead; and took the seat to the left of him.

I tried to twist my bottle cap open, but it didn't budge. I tried again.

Why can't I open a stupid water bottle?

Again, it doesn't budge. I tried a third time, and failed to open the bottle. I looked over to Cam, to see an amused expression on his face.

"Um…can you open this?" I asked and handed the bottle over to him. Why can't I get a stupid water bottle open? He probably thinks I'm helpless now.

He twisted it open, with ease. On his first try, too! He handed me the bottle, with a smirk on his face.

"You made that look easy. Thanks," I said as I took the bottle from him.

"No problem," he laughed and attempted to open his bottle.

I start laughing, he couldn't open his bottle. He tried again with a frustrated look; again he failed.

"Let me try," I insisted with my hand stretched towards his bottle.

"I don't think so. You couldn't even open your own bottle," he insisted and tried to open the bottle again.

"Oh, come on. Let me just try," I pleaded.

Finally he slid the water bottle over to me, reluctantly.

I twisted, and the cap came off. I looked over to see his face; his face with a look of disbelief.

I laughed and handed back the bottle.

He laughed and he shook his head as if he didn't believe it, and took a swig of water from the bottle.

"What's that?" Cam leaned closer to me and pointed to the bracelet.

I didn't even realize I was fingering my purple and pink yarn bracelet on my left wrist.

"Oh, it's just a bracelet."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." He reached his hand over to touch it.; our skin barely touching.

"P, J, L?" He asked skeptically, referring to the initials wove into the bracelet.

"Yeah, P stands for Pateel. J stands for Jacqueline. And L stands for Lucia." Lucia made each one of us a yarn bracelet; with different colors. Sort of like a friendship bracelet as you can say.

"Hm…" He thoughtfully nodded his head, taking his hand away.

My eyes caught sight of the light green Ayala Summer Sports Camp pamphlet laying on the table.

I grabbed it and asked, "You play any sports?" and waved the pamphlet in my hand.

"Yeah. Soccer, swim, and water polo," he replied nonchalantly.

I leafed through the pamphlet to see water polo, swim, and soccer circled in red pen.

"Wow! Are you athletic? And you play basketball for fun too." I teased, nodding my head in approval.

"My parents love sports," he explained.

"Which sports camp are you doing?"

"I'm new to water polo, so I signed up for water polo camp."

"Oh."

"Are you in tennis camp?"

"Yeah. Starts tomorrow. Sadly, I can't sleep in," I replied with a slight smile.

"Water polo too."

I placed the green pamphlet back down on the table.

"Well, I better get going," I said as I took the water bottle with me, as I stood up.

"Oh, okay," he said while we walked out the garage door and onto the driveway.

"Well, thanks again for helping," he said with a grin, gesturing to the car.

I put on my earphones; hit play on my iPod and replied, "No problem. Thanks for the water," holding up the water bottle.

"See you later?"

"Yeah," I nodded and waved bye as I ran down the sidewalk.

_Bounce, bounce baby bounce back to me…_

_You don't need him…_

Running farther away from Cam as I passed the houses in his cul-de-sac and turning down the street. I tried to replay the conversation between us...

_Bounce, bounce baby bounce back to me…_

_This is it, call it quits with honesty…_

Remembering the smile he flashed when he caught my attention. Remembering his laugh…

_You don't need him…_

**Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. :] **

**And thanks for the people who took the time to review even though I know I get many more readers. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Ugh! And I have finals this week so wish me luck. :]**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

_Shake shake shake_

_Shake a shake it_

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare…_

_We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there…_

Mikayla and I were singing along to the song playing from the iHome; our bodies moving to the beat, while we were sitting on the couch.

We were at the Cooks' house and it was only 6:45, but all the kids were already in a party mood. There are about fifteen teenagers here and a few younger kids running around upstairs.

The parents were all downstairs doing whatever they do, and the kids were upstairs in the bonus room with music playing from the iHome and music playing from the flat screen television because of the teenagers playing Rock Band 2.

"I want to play next," I shouted over the noise; once the song was over.

Luckily, Austin heard my shout and came over to me. He sat down beside me and handed me the guitar.

"Don't mess up," Austin teasingly warned.

"I won't," I said matter-of-factly causing him to laugh. I placed the guitar strap over my shoulder and sat at the edge of the couch. I figured out that I play better with the guitar if I'm sitting straight up and unlike some people who can play slumped on the couch.

Andrew, a sixteen-year-old with dirty blonde hair, was seated at the drum stool and already selected the difficulty—hard. I selected medium; totally sure that if I chose hard I'd fail.

"Medium?" Andrew asked appalled as he turned around to face me.

"What?"

"C'mon Jackie. Try hard," Andrew suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, right," I replied back.

"We'll play Nine In The Afternoon," Andrew tried to convince me.

Well, I have played Nine In The Afternoon on hard before. And I did okay.

"Okay, I'll choose hard." I switched my difficulty to hard.

"That's better." Andrew said after I switched to hard, and turned back towards the television.

"Who's got the other guitar?" Andrew asked after noticing that we were waiting for the other guitar player to choose the difficulty.

"Oh, Victoria has it," I heard Mikayla reply beside me.

I looked the direction she was looking at to see Victoria sitting on the other side of the L-shaped couch. Jason was showing her the colored buttons on the guitar and the strum bar.

Victoria was my age, had light brown hair, and supposedly doesn't like me. And I honestly don't know why she hates me. I didn't even do anything to the girl.

Finally, she selected her difficulty and we started playing Nine In The Afternoon.

After the song finished, I was content with my score of 93%.

I turned towards Mikayla and encouraged her, "You should play".

"Nah."

"It's really fun," I sing-songed. "Have you ever played before?"

"A little, but I'll pass," she tried to convince me.

"Alright," I surrendered.

I decided to play another song on medium.

My eyes glanced over to where Victoria was sitting to see that she gave up her guitar. Jason was now playing the guitar, seated next to her.

Then I heard the song starting, and I turned back towards the television.

"She has been shooting me dirty looks," Mikayla informed me while I was playing.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and she's giving you looks too." Yeah, I bet she is.

"I wonder why she doesn't like us." I answered after a few seconds, partly distracted by playing the guitar.

"I think I know why she doesn't like _you_," Mikayla replied. From my peripheral, I saw Mikayla look at me.

I was utterly confused.

"What?" I managed to ask.

I had a break on my song, so I peeked a glance at Mikayla.

"Jason," Mikayla whispered, with a look on her face saying as if I should have known.

Realization hit me.

"You think she likes him?"

Mikayla gave an exasperated look.

"I guess that's a yes," I replied by the exasperated look Mikayala shot me.

"Oh, you're up," she nodded over to the television.

I turned to look at the television, and tried to resume playing.

The song finished, and I offered the guitar to Austin.

I leaned my head back on the coach, my face facing the ceiling. I could already feel the tiredness of my jogging over come me.

"Do you like Jason?" Mikayla asked curiously, looking at me.

"I don't know." I replied truthfully and casually, my eyes closed towards the ceiling. I know I can trust Mikayla; she's not a big mouth.

"You still like Andrew?" I whispered, moving me head allowing me to get a good view of Andrew beating on the drums. Mikayla didn't go to my school, but she goes to a school near mine. Andrew goes to the same school as Mikayla; both are going to be juniors this up-coming year.

"A little," Mikayla confessed.

Then our conversation was interrupted because Ally, a blonde-haired girl who's my age, came and sat down on the other side of me.

"Hey you guys," she said cheerily.

"Hey Ally," I greeted her and up-righted myself on the coach.

"Well, I got you guys a drink," she handed the two cups of apple cider in her hands to Mikayla and I.

"Thanks," Mikayla took the drink from her and took a sip.

Then Claire, Ally's four-year-old sister, climbed on top of the coach and took a seat on top of Ally's right leg and my left leg.

"Hey Claire," I greeted her and put my hand out for a high five.

"Hi Jackie," Claire replied in her baby voice and hit my hand. Baby Claire isn't ready to say me whole name just yet.

"Jackie, can you watch her for a few minutes?" Ally asked.

"Sure," I replied and moved Claire on top my lap.

"Jason!" Claire called out after Ally left the room.

From across the room, Jason spotted Claire waving her hands with a smile on her face.

Jason waved back and made his way over to us.

"Claire, do you like Jason?" Mikayla asked playfully.

"Yeah," Claire said matter-of-factly nodding her head.

This caused us to laugh. Claire has always liked Jason.

"Hey there Claire," Jason sat beside me and Claire climbed over onto his lap.

I then took a sip from my red plastic cup that I had Mikayla hold for me while Claire was on my lap.

"Can I have some?" Jason asked, motioning to the drink in my hand.

I pursed my lips as if thinking whether I should let him have some or not. I love apple cider.

"Sure," I muttered as I handed him the cup.

"Thanks." He brought the cup to his lips.

After he was done drinking he handed me back the cup. I narrowed my eyes at him and looked down at the cup to find it empty.

Claire started laughing when she figured out that Jason drank all my cider.

I held out the cup in front of Jason and said, "I hoped you liked it. Care to get some more?"

He had an amused look on his face.

"Jason!" I groaned. "Come on. I was nice enough to give you my drink."

Jason didn't show any response.

"And you drank it all!" I exclaimed exasperated.

"As you can see, I'm busy right now," he then made a point by tickling Claire, causing her to giggle.

I groaned, too tired even to go downstairs and get some more cider. I leaned my head on the couch, as I have done before, and closed my eyes.

"Is Jackie tired?" I heard Claire ask.

"I think she is," Mikayla answered sympathetically.

"Jackie, wake up!" Claire shouted in my ear.

I opened my eyes with a start to see Claire staring at me, "I'm awake."

"Good," Claire said with an approved smile on her face.

Then Ally came back into the room and made her way over to us on the couch.

"Jackie, your mom said that you're leaving now," Ally informed me.

"Okay," I stood up from the coach.

"See you next time," I told Ally and Mikayla and gave them a hug.

"Bye Claire," I stuck out my hand in front of her.

"Bye Jackie!" She slapped my hand.

"See you later," I told Jason.

I made my way down the stairs to see my mom talking to Ally's mother. Ally's mother has the same blonde hair as her daughters; though Ally and Claire have curly blonde hair and Ally's mom having straight blonde hair.

"Are you ready to leave?" my mom asked me as I approached them.

"Yeah," I nodded my head.

"Oh, do you want to ask if Jason wants to come home with us? His parents are going to stay here for a while."

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

I made my way up the stairs and entered the bonus room. I saw that Claire was still sitting with Jason. And Victoria talking and sitting next to Jason.

Mikayla saw me come in and came up to me, "You're back."

"Um…yeah. Just came up to ask if Jason wanted to come home with us." My eyes glanced back at Jason.

I suppose Mikayla saw where my eyes darted to because she said, "Yeah, Victoria came over once you left the room."

"Hey Mikayla," Andrew shouted from across the room.

We both turned over to see Andrew motioning for Mikayla to come over.

She glanced back at me and said, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded and Mikayla made her way over to Andrew, a smile on her face. This made me smile. The thought of Mikayla actually falling head over heals for Andrew is…sweet.

I approached them to be greeted by three pairs of eyes on me—Jason's, Claire's, and Victoria's.

Victoria spoke first, "Hey, Jackie. I thought you were leaving."

She ended with a false smile on her face.

"Yeah, I am," I replied.

I turned towards Jason and continued, "My mom wanted to know if you wanted to ride home with us. She said your parents will be here for a while."

"Oh, okay. Sure." Jason answered without thinking.

He moved Claire off his lap and onto the coach, next to Victoria.

"Bye Claire."

"Bye Jason!" Claire smiled, showing off her dimples.

Victoria stood up when Jason stood up and said, "See you later."

She pulled Jason into a hug, her arms around his neck.

When I awkwardly stood there, adverting my eyes towards the television so I wouldn't have to awkwardly watch them hug. I was suddenly sparked by something. Was it…jealousy? Jealous of Jason and Victoria hugging?

It can't be. Why would I be jealous of something silly like that, I tried telling myself. But for some reason, the small jealously in me only vanished when Jason pulled away from her.

"Yeah. See you later," Jason replied.

He turned back to Claire to say bye one last time, and Claire gave me one last high five, before we made our way out the room.

We made our way down the staircase when Jason said, "Can you believe it's only 7:45?"

"Yeah, I know," I said while yawning which made it sound like I was talking gibberish.

I joined in Jason's laughter after I was done yawning.

"What time does your water polo camp start?" I asked curiously. Jason plays water polo and soccer.

"7:30. Why?"

"I think I have to carpool with you tomorrow. Meaning, even though my tennis starts at eight I have to wake up even earlier," I half-heartedly complained.

"Oh, yeah? Well if we do have to carpool then that means…" Jason trailed off.

"When does your tennis end?" He asked.

"Ten."

He continued, "Well if we do have to carpool then that means I have to wait until you're done at ten. I have to wait a whole thirty minutes for _you_."

He pointed a finger at me.

I looked at the playful expression on his face and slightly smiled.

"Okay, you got a point."

I took a hold of his finger and pushed it away from me.

He nodded.

"When will you understand, that I'll always be right," he joked; laughter in his eyes.

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes and pushed him on the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

**Just wanted to say for the people who took the time to type up a review! I'm glad you guys think "It's cute". :] **

**And shout out to genesis. That's funny how you and Jackie are alike. **

**I really hope you like this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

"I'll come by at 10:15," my mom stated, before resuming her conversation on her earpiece, as Jason and I got out of the car.

"Okay," I called back, as I shouldered my Prince Tennis bag.

I was wearing a black tennis skirt and a matching blue tennis top, and my hair in a high pony-tail. I made sure to put on sunscreen on my shoulders, upper back, legs, arms, and face. Today was going to be a very hot day, the sun shining from above.

"Hurry up, Jacks!" Jason called over his shoulder as he jogged over to the swimming pool. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and beige cargo shorts. In his hand, he had a small sports bag containing his goggles, towel, and whatever else he needs.

"What's the hurry?" I yelled back as I kept my walking pace.

"It's 7:30 exactly. If I'm late even a minute, I'll be…" Jason's voice faded, as he turned the corner of the tennis courts.

The swim deck is located next to the tennis courts.

I shouldered my tennis bag and sighed; the quietness of the morning overtaking me. The birds chirping and flying in the clear blue sky. Peace.

When I rounded the corner of the tennis courts, a figure popped out in front of me.

"Boo!"

I let out a little scream, startled by the 'surprise attack'.

I put my hand over my heart to feel my heart beat.

"Jason, you scared me!" I practically yelled as he continued to laugh with a goofy grin on his face.

While glaring at Jason's laughing fit, he finally managed to stop.

"You should have seen the look on your face," he managed to gasp.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Aren't you going to get in trouble?"

"I lied," he shrugged.

He checked his phone and his eyes held panic in them.

"What now?" I asked, though I didn't really care.

"_Now_, it's 7:30," he answered, not recognizing the disinterest in my voice and face, before he ran towards the swimming pool section.

I laughed.

I noticed the tennis bleachers held not a single person. Nobody has showed up to the tennis courts yet.

And why would they? Tennis starts at eight, not 7:30.

I decided to walk over to the swim deck and sit on their bleachers than just sit on the tennis bleachers, with nothing to help pass the time.

I walked up the four steps onto the swim deck, to see the guys in the swimming pool already. The swimmers' bags scattered across the bleachers.

I walked over to the bleachers, which were located on the end of the deep end of the pool. I sat down on the top bench of the bleachers, setting my tennis bag next to me.

"Five laps freestyle! Go!" One of the coaches blew his whistle, signaling them to start.

All the guys went one by one, down the five lanes. Kicking and splashing.

I leaned my elbows on my thighs and watched the guys swim. I spotted Jason starting his lap in lane four. I looked at the other guys, wondering if I would recognize anybody else.

My eyes searched, and then back tracked to lane three.

My eyes locked eyes with Cam's gleaming brown eyes.

Cam was standing in the shallow end of the pool, waiting for his turn to start his lap. I hardly noticed his tan chest, because my eyes were fixed on his face.

I lifted my hand to give a little wave with a shy smile.

Cam smiled a smug smile with his eyebrows lifted upward—in a greeting. He lifted his right hand out of the water and waved.

Then Cam submerged himself into the clear blue water, starting on his freestyle.

I felt a slight warmth inside my chest and my lips curve into a slight smile.

I adverted my eyes to observe the rest of the swimmers. I like to swim and I thought I was descent at it too. I knew the different swim strokes, though I could do practice on the butterfly stroke. I was amazed out how fast the guys were though. After observing the guys, I knew I would have to swim everyday for who-knows-how-long to get as good as them.

Then I felt my cell phone vibrate on my lap, and checked the screen to see the picture i.d. of Lucia and me.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey, are you here already?" I heard Lucia's voice.

"Yeah, are you here yet?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"I'm at the swimming pool," I answered as I glanced at the pool.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Lucia responded before she hung up.

After about twenty seconds, I saw Lucia come through the entrance and onto the swim deck. She was wearing a black tennis skirt with a white adidas tennis top.

"Hey Jackie," Lucia greeted me, with a high-pitched voice, as she entered the swimming pool area.

I laughed.

"Hey Lucia," I said in the same high-pitched voice causing her to laugh.

She sat down next to me and set her red Wilson bag on the bench below us.

"Oh, here. I burnt some CDs for you."

She handed me two CD cases.

I feeling of gratitude overwhelmed me. The whole "Lucia Problem" vanished away that instant. Sure, Lucia can be a flirt and sometimes it can be annoying. But, Lucia is a really good friend. A loyal friend.

I gave her a smile, "Thanks. Is anyone over at the courts yet?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head, as she looked at the swimming pool.

"Lucia!"

I turned my head towards the swimming pool.

We both saw a cute blonde-haired guy, his face only visible because he was treading water at the deep end. His fingers held onto the edge, and he waved his hand over to Lucia.

"Hey Anthony!" She called back with amusement in her voice, and waved.

Then one of the swim coaches called, "Clark! Don't get distracted!"

This caused Lucia and I to laugh, while Anthony flashed a sheepish smile on his face, and dunked his head back into the water, and swam.

The same coach called over to us and said, "Girls! Don't distract my boys."

The coach was probably in his late-twenties. He had blonde hair, and had a swimmer's body.

Then the coach flashed a smile on his face, letting us know he was joking.

When the coach turned back to watch the swimmers, Lucia and I glanced at each other.

"Yeah, Jackie! Don't distract the boys," Lucia said jokingly with a smile on her face.

"Oh, please. _You_ don't be distracting them," I retorted.

Lucia laughed and then suggested, "Let's go to the courts now."

"Sure," I replied as we both stood up and shouldered our tennis bags.

**Author's Note: Thanks to the people who took the time to review. I hoped you like Chapter 9, and sorry that nothing real interesting happened. **

**I've got to say that the next chapter, CHAPTER 10, is…interesting.**

**Let's just say that I think you'll say "It's cute". Well, hopefully. **

**Review and I'll post up CHAPTER 10. **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

"One more point," I said optimistically as I walked past Rhea.

"One more point," Rhea nodded with a determined and staid look on her face.

I was at baseline, and Rhea was at the service box. I watched Pateel as she bounced the ball, getting ready to serve. I saw Lucia getting ready at the service box. If Rhea and I won this point, we would win the game. If not, then it would be Rhea's turn to serve.

I swung my racket and returned Pateel's serve. Pateel hit it straight towards Rhea. Rhea volleyed the ball back, trying to aim at Lucia's feet. Lucia stepped back and hit the ball past Rhea. I ran for the ball and hit the ball in the doubles ally. Pateel tried to lob the ball over Rhea.

"I got it!" Rhea exclaimed before I could claim the ball, she stuck her racket over her head, keeping her eye on the ball up in the air.

We watched the ball come down towards Rhea, and she tried to hit an overhead. I glanced at Pateel and Lucia. They were backing up, assuming Rhea would slam it.  
But she missed it! The ball ended up hitting her shoulder.

Lucia, Pateel, Rhea, and I started laughing.

"Rhea! How'd you miss that?" Lucia demanded from the other side of the net.

"I know!" I agreed, and shot Rhea a look.

Rhea smiled a guilty smile towards me and complained, "I had it, but the sun was in my eyes!"

This caused the four of us to crack up again.

"Alright, you're serving Rhea," I informed her as I set two tennis balls in her hand.

"Okay. We're going to win this," she said encouragingly.

I took my position in the middle of the service box. My eyes glanced over to the side of the court, to see Jason sitting on the bleachers. I saw Jason, Anthony, and Cam amongst the few guys talking.

The bleachers were located ideally—outside the high chain-link fence—in front of the main court.

I turned my face back towards the court. Lucia was up at net too.

"Hey, there's Anthony," Lucia said with a hint of excitement, as she looked over at the guys. She said this loud enough for only me and Pateel to hear. I heard Rhea bouncing the ball off the court ground.

"He probably came to say hi to Lucia," Pateel stated, and shot Lucia a look. Lucia smirked.

Lucia told Pateel, Rhea, and I how she thought how cute Anthony looked today.

"5-4. Love all," Rhea called out the score.

I looked at Pateel, as she watched Rhea get ready to serve. We were all silent, as we waited for Rhea.

Then I saw a ball fly over the net, and Pateel ran to it. She hit the ball in the doubles ally and Rhea was able to hit it back. She hit it at Lucia. Lucia hit it towards me and I hit it over Lucia's head. Pateel returned the ball. Rhea hit it back at Lucia.

Why is Rhea hitting it towards Lucia? Lucia's good at volleys.

Just then, Lucia hit the ball at the doubles ally. I was covering the left side of the court, but Lucia was smart enough to hit the ball towards the right side. They won the point.

I let out a frustrated sigh. Then I heard somebody call from outside the chain-link fence.

"Go Lucia!"

My friends and I turned towards the bleachers to see Anthony with a smug smile on his face.

The other guys on the bleachers had amused expressions on their faces. Obviously they saw the whole play.

I turned back before my eyes tried to find Jason…or Cam amongst them. From across the net I saw that Lucia had a smile on her face. She waved towards Anthony.

I walked over to Rhea with a tennis ball in my hand.

"One of my pet peeves. Lucia always getting the guy," Rhea stated in a joking manner, though there was truth in the statement. She retied her black straight hair into a pony tail.

I gave her a small smile, "Yea, well…"

I shrugged; Lucia was who she was. A flirt. I tried not to think about it, before it could bother me. And before the Lucia Situation will come up again.

"Let's get this point," I said as I handed Rhea the ball.

Lucia was now at baseline. Pateel was now up at net, like me. Rhea was serving.

"Go Lucia!" Anthony's lucid voice shouted again.

I caught Pateel's eye. We both rolled our eyes before we concentrated on the game.

"Love, 15," Rhea called out the score. I waited for the next few seconds, imagining Rhea starting her serve. Just when the ball should have passed across the net, I felt something hit me on the shoulder. A tennis ball.

"Ow!" I said, startled. I dropped my racket, and fell to the ground. I felt the court ground beneath my butt. I started to laugh as I reached my left hand over to my right shoulder, still feeling the sting of the ball.

I managed, through my laughing fit on the floor, to see Pateel, Lucia, and Rhea laughing. My eyes glanced over towards the bleachers. I saw Jason sitting on the top bleacher, laughing and shaking his head in amusement and disbelief. I heard the other guys laugh, but before I could see which guys, Rhea blocked my view.

Rhea stood over me, her hand cupped over her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she said, "I'm so sorry." Then she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore.

Then I heard Pateel and Lucia ask, "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head with a last laugh, "I'm fine."

I picked up my racket and stood up. I gave a look towards Rhea, that didn't go unnoticed by Pateel and Lucia, causing them to laugh.

"Don't hit me again," I said sternly but with a smile.

We walked back to our positions on the tennis court.

I made sure to position myself off to the side so Rachel won't hit me with a tennis ball again.

As Rhea started to take her second serve, we heard a voice yell from the side of the court, "Don't hit Jackie now!" Then laughter.

I smiled, but I didn't recognize whose voice it was. I didn't bother looking over at the guys.

We won the next point, thank goodness. But we weren't able to play out the whole set because Coach Palmer gathered all the other tennis players over onto the main court.

"Okay. Good work today. See you tomorrow!" Coach Palmer announced, ending tennis practice.

I stuck my Prince racket into my tennis bag.

"See you tomorrow Jackie," Rhea said beside me as she picked up her bag.

"Yea, see you tomorrow," I said with a smile. With that, Rhea exited the tennis courts.

I zipped up my tennis bag and picked it up. I started to walk towards the exit when Hannah appeared by my side.

"Jackie, do you have texting yet?"

Hannah has a great tan, and caramel colored hair. She's an upcoming sophomore like my friends and I.

I sighed, "No. I don't think my parents are going to get it for me."

"Ugh. That sucks. You should ask. It's way more practical," Hannah said as she adjusted her pony tail.

"Yeah, maybe," I said uncommitted, knowing my parents wouldn't go for the idea.

"Hey Lucia!" Anthony greeted her and stepped off the bleachers to give her a hug when we reached the guys.

"Hey," Lucia said and hugged him back.

I walked past them, knowing that if I stuck around Lucia when she's with Anthony or any other boy, I'll start to get annoyed. And I don't want that. At all. I mean, I just got over that whole Lucia problem.

Hannah continued walking beside me as I approached Jason, who was sitting on the top bleacher. I hopped up on the bleacher next to Jason, sitting in the opposite direction you're suppose to sit, with my legs were dangling off the bleachers. He turned himself around, mimicking my sitting position.

"Hey," Jason greeted me with a smile. He put his left arm around my shoulders, and squeezed me towards him.

"You enjoy the game?" I asked, and pulled away when he loosened his grip on my arm.

Jason chuckled and said, "Very funny."

Then Pateel approached us, and stood next to Hannah who was standing and watching us.

"Hey Pateel," Jason greeted Pateel. He opened his arms for a hug.

"Hey Jason," Pateel replied and gave him a hug.

"Your mom called and said she can't pick us up," Jason turned to face me.

"What?" I asked wearily.

Jason ran his hand through his hair, causing some of his hair to stick up. In a cute way.

"She tried calling you, but she said that she's stuck in traffic. And nobody else can pick us up, so she said to just go and eat somewhere for lunch. And by the time we're done she said she'll probably be out of traffic."

"Great," I replied sarcastically. I turned my back towards Jason, so I could unzip one of the pockets of my tennis bag. I rummaged through my stuff, searching for my cell phone.

"Why do have so much stuff in there?" Pateel asked surprised, from beside me.

I looked up at her and said with a laugh, "I don't know."

I dug past my water bottles—some empty and some full—, sun screens, and two tennis balls for my cell phone. I was even surprised to see an extra set of tennis clothes in my bag. No wonder why my bag was so heavy.

I found my phone and saw that I received a missed call from my mom.

"I'd offer you guys a ride home, but my aunt is picking me up," Pateel said. I had no pockets on me to put my phone in, so I unzipped the smallest pocket on my tennis bag. I made sure to put my phone in the smaller pocket, which contained only a granola bar and my wallet.

"Oh, it's alright. We can go to Chick-Fil-A." I stated, turning back and looking at Jason.

"Somebody say Chick-Fil-A?" asked a male voice.

I turned to see who the voice belonged to, to see that Cam now approached us.

"Okay, we can go there," Jason said while nodding his head in agreement.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Cam asked. The sunlight was shining on Cam's brown hair, causing it to look a light shade of brown.

He turned towards me, and I noticed his eyes were shinier; probably because of the sunlight too.

"Sure, why not?" Jason answered, before I could open my mouth.

"I love Chick-Fil-A," Pateel gushed.

"You can come too," I offered to Pateel.

Pateel nodded her head at the idea, "Okay."

She took out her iPhone and turned away from us, so she would be able to ask for permission.

"Ooh, is it okay if I come?" Hannah asked expectantly, looking at me.

"Might as well make it a party," Jason answered sarcastically, but with a polite smile.

"Sure," I replied with a smile, disregarding Jason's answer.

"Thanks," she smiled at me and then turned towards Jason.

"I'm Hannah," she introduced herself.

"Jason," he replied with a smile.

Then Hannah turned towards Cam, waiting for his name.

"Cam," he replied.

Pateel turned towards us and said with a smile, "Okay, I could come."

"Cool," I stated.

"Your shoulder hurt?" Jason asked as he turned towards me, trying to put on a concerned face but a smile formed on his face.

"Bet you got a laugh out of that," I stated with a look.

"Good thing Adam wasn't here," Cam stated. I turned towards him with a puzzled look.

Cam explained, "If he saw that, he wouldn't let you live it down." Then he chuckled.

I laughed, "Then I should feel lucky."

Then Jason suddenly hopped off the bleachers and stated, "Let's go. I'm starving."

Pateel, Hannah, and I got our bags.

I turned to see that Jason and Cam were already rounding the corner of the tennis courts, not bothering to wait of us.

"You're coming too?" Pateel asked Hannah, when she noticed that Hannah was walking on the other side of me.

"Yeah," Hannah replied.

Pateel nodded.

"So…are you and Jason…like…going out?" Hannah asked me curiously.

I swear, my mouth fell open.

"What?" Pateel and I asked surprised, at the same time.

Hannah had an embarrassed expression on her face but quickly recovered.

"Are you and Jason going out?" Hannah asked again, but cautiously.

"No. Why do you think that?" I gently asked her, not wanting her to feel embarrassed…or stupid.

"Well, it just looked like that. Misunderstanding," she said, trying to end the topic.

But I wasn't ready to let this topic close.

"Really? It looks like that?" I asked concerned. Does it really look like Jason and I are…a couple? I turned to Pateel for her reaction on this. All I got from Pateel was an amused expression. Her eyebrows raised up, also interested in what Hannah had to say about this.

"Well…I just assumed. He said your mom was going to pick you guys up, and it just seems like you guys know each other very well. So, I just assumed."

"Oh well, Jason and Jackie are just really good friends," Pateel informed Hannah.

"Yeah, just friends," I said.

"Oh, okay," Hannah said, understanding in her voice. Then I saw something in her face that I couldn't quite place.

We stayed quiet until we finally approached Cam and Jason, who waited for us just outside the campus.

"You guys, I'm going to the Jonas Brothers Concert in two weeks," Pateel referred to Hannah and I, as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Really? How?" Hannah and I asked at the same time.

"Well my friend, Alyssa, is turning fourteen this summer," Pateel informed. I nodded my head to let her know I remembered Alyssa.

"And her parents got her, me, and her other friend to go to the concert for her birthday," Pateel said with a smile on her face.

"That's so cool," I gushed.

"Do you know if you guys have a good seat?" Hannah asked.

I looked behind me to see Cam and Jason looking at us with amused expressions on their faces.

The sidewalk wasn't big enough for all five us to walk in a row, so the girls ended up walking in front and the guys were in the back.

"What are you guys smiling about?" I asked with suspicion in my voice. This caught Hannah and Pateel's attention because they turned around to see Cam and Jason.

"Oooh, the Jonas Brothers," Jason mocked excitement, with a goofy grin.

Cam started to laugh.

We walked across the street and onto the sidewalk.

"We do not talk like that," Pateel retorted.

"Okay, fine," Jason said surrendering early, not picking a fight.

I switched my tennis bag from my left shoulder to my right; using the big straps. I don't like carrying it by the small straps in my hand. I prefer carrying it on my shoulder.

It was getting heavier the longer we were walking. Weird.

Then Hannah started to talk about something that took her and Pateel into a deep conversation.

Then I noticed that my tennis shoe was untied. I sighed and stopped walking, and took my tennis bag off my shoulder. I crouched down to tie my shoe, and looked up to see that Jason, Pateel, and Hannah kept walking and talking.  
But I also noticed that Cam was standing next to me.

After I tied my shoe, I stood up and was about to grab my tennis bag but Cam grabbed it before me.

I looked at him skeptically.

"I saw that you were having a hard time carrying your bag," Cam stated.

"Oh, um...well, not really," I managed to say.

I wasn't technically having a hard time. The bag just seemed to get heavier by the minute.

"I could carry it," Cam offered. He had an expectant look on his face, waiting for me to oblige. He was holding onto the small straps and carrying it like a gym bag. His other hand was carrying his swim bag.

A feeling of appreciation grew inside me, causing a smile to form on my face.

But I said reassuringly, "No, it's okay. I can do it."

I reached towards my tennis bag.

"You sure? You think your shoulder can handle it? After the…tennis ball incident?" Cam asked with a twinkle in his eye.

I laughed and shook my head, "You're not going to forget that, huh?"

Cam pretended to think about it as he started walking down the sidewalk. I walked after him, looking at his face.

Then Cam looked over at me with a teasing smile, "I guess not."

"Let me carry the bag," I said after a few seconds. I extended my hand towards the bag.

He looked down at my extended hand and stated, "Looks like that bracelet's getting loose on you."

He motioned with a nod, to the friendship bracelet Lucia made for me and Pateel.

I looked down at my wrist, and fingered the bracelet. It was definitely getting loose; it was almost loose enough to fall of my wrist. Almost.

I tried to untie the knot but I was having trouble untying it. So, I stopped trying to fix it.

I looked ahead of us, to see that Jason, Hannah, and Pateel crossed the street. Cam and I were still behind, just fifteen yards till the corner of the street.

I looked back at Cam to see him looking at me.

I extended my hand towards the bag. Cam blinked then looked ahead.

I sighed, causing Cam to chuckle.

"Fine, carry it," I said with a surrendering tone to my voice.

Cam laughed, "If you insist."

I laughed and looked at him to see a smirk on his face.

Then he teased, "Your bag isn't that heavy, you know."

I laughed a humorless laugh.

"Just you wait, it's going to somehow get heavier," I said matter-of-factly which made him laugh. Which then made me smile.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reviewing you guys! I really do appreciate it! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

"When's your aunt picking you up?" I asked as I turned towards Pateel, whom was sitting to my left.

"In like five minutes," she said as she looked up from her phone, finished reading the text message her aunt sent her.

We managed to claim a booth at Chick-Fil-A. We just finished our lunch, and were waiting for our rides to pick us up.

"I can't wait to drive," Hannah stated, from the other side of Pateel.

"I know. Then I could go wherever I want," Pateel gushed.

I nodded in agreement, as I picked a French fry off my tray and popped it into my mouth.

"Can I have one?" Jason asked, looking at a few French fries on my tray. Jason and Cam sat on the opposite side of the booth. Jason sat directly in front of me, where Cam sat to his right.

"Sure," I said, with a nod. Jason plucked a French fry off my tray.

"Well, my aunt's outside," Pateel announced.

"That didn't feel like five minutes," Cam stated, with a smirk.

I laughed, "No, more like a minute."

"I know. My aunt is a bad estimator but she said she's outside." Pateel rolled her eyes. I got up from the booth, to let Pateel out.

"Let's wait outside," Hannah suggested.

"Okay," I agreed. We all took our bags, and exited Chick-Fil-A.

"What the heck? My ride's not even here," Pateel said, slightly confused and stumped, as she looked at the parking lot. No car waiting for her.

I laughed, "Yeah. Bad estimator."

"Let's go sit down," I suggested to her.

She nodded in agreement, and we all went over to the stone ledge near the entrance of Chick-Fil-A.

The stone ledge had only enough room for three people to sit, and Hannah, Pateel, and I managed to take the seats.

"So, you guys just play water polo?" Hannah asked, looking up at the guys who were standing in front of us.

"Water polo and soccer," Jason answered.

"Water polo, swim, soccer," Cam answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, and Cam plays basketball for fun," I added with a smile.

Cam looked at me, and laughed. "Yeah, that too."

I noticed the confused look on Jason's face, but I didn't say anything.

"Wow," Hannah and Pateel said impressed.

"I had the same reaction," I told them.

Then Pateel suddenly stood up from her seat, and walked past the tree beside our ledge to get a view of the parking lot. The tree beside our ledge had many leaves and branches, blocking the view of the lot.

"Okay, now my ride's here," Pateel said with a laugh as she walked back towards us.

We all laughed, as Pateel picked up her tennis bag.

"Oh. The book's in the car," Pateel said, turning towards me.

"Okay, I'll go with you," I said as I stood up.

"Bye Pateel," Jason said.

"Bye, Jason," she called over her shoulder as we walked towards the parking lot.

We approached the idling Range Rover in the street. Pateel opened up the passenger door and took out my book I lent her. I lent her Kissed By An Angel by Elizabeth Chandler. It had a black background and a rose on the cover.

"Such a good book," Pateel said. She ran her fingers over the cover.

I laughed, "I know." She handed me the book.

"Okay, I'll call you later," Pateel said as she stepped inside the car.

"Okay, bye," I said as I stepped back onto the sidewalk.

As I quickly turned around, book in hand, to head back towards the stone ledge, I ran smack into Cam. I dropped the book. He was standing in front of me now, holding onto my arms so I wouldn't fall backwards from the impact of our bodies.

"Whoa…" I said surprised.

"You okay?" Cam asked, with a smile. He let go of my arms.

"Yeah," I breathed.

He crouched down and picked up my book.

As he handed me the book and asked, "Do you read a lot of books?"

I looked at him, and saw that he had a partly curious look on his face.

"Yeah," I admitted, as I took the book from his hand.

"I thought so," he stated, looking into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. I felt my cheeks grow warm, slightly…afraid. He thought so? What's that suppose to mean?

He looked at me for a moment, observing me.

"You must like reading because people don't read during summer," he stated after thinking it over for a few seconds.

"People read during the summer," I argued.

He looked at me with an unconvincing look.

"People do," I insisted.

"Even if you _don't_ read books over the summer, doesn't mean people _do_ read."

"Who says I don't read?" Cam had a smirk on his face.

"What do you read?" I asked skeptically.

"Comic strips from the newspaper," he answered with a serious look.

I laughed.

He cracked a smile, which caused a few butterflies to fly around in my stomach.

Then he took his eyes away from mine, and looked behind me towards the parking lot.

"My mom's here," he said as he turned his eyes back on me. I turned around to see that a car pulled up in front of us and I managed to see a woman—whom I assume was his mom—driving the car.

"Oh, okay," I said turning back towards him.

He opened his arms for a hug, and I felt slightly happy and uncomfortable.

Couldn't Cam see that his mom was right there? If I hugged a guy in front of my mom…Well honestly, I really don't know what she would say. But I smiled in spite of myself, as I slipped my arms under his. He wrapped his arms around me shoulders and hugged me to him.

"See you later," Cam said as he pulled away.

"Yeah, see you later."

Cam smiled, flashing his white teeth, and stepped around me towards the car waiting for him.

I found myself smiling as I walked back towards Hannah and Jason.

"When's your ride coming?" I turned towards Hannah as I sat down on the ledge next to her. She was texting on her phone.

"Like, right now," she laughed.

She picked up her bag and closed her phone.

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," she replied with a smile.

"Bye," Hannah said, looking over at Jason.

Jason sent her a polite goodbye smile. Then Hannah walked over to the parking lot.

Jason took the empty seat next to me on the stone ledge. I placed my book inside my tennis bag, and took out my cell phone.

"Where's my mom?" I asked curiously to myself. I dialed her number.

"Mom? When are you coming?" I asked into my phone.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Okay?"

"Okay, we're outside Chick-Fil-A," I reminded her.

"Okay."

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone.

"Ten minutes," I stated to Jason.

"Yeah, I heard," Jason said, as he looked down at the ground. His arms resting on his knees, with his fingers ripping apart a green leaf.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, when something vibrated from Jason's pocket.

He dropped the leaf from his hand, and pulled out his cell phone. He checked the screen, looked at it for a few seconds, and then put it back into his pocket—still vibrating.

I creased my forehead.

"Um…you're not going to pick that up?"

Jason looked up from another leaf he started to tear apart, and looked me in the eyes.

"No," he answered casually.

He took in my confusion and asked with a tone of voice as if he were talking to a five-year-old, "Ever heard of screening?"

I laughed and retorted, "Um…yeah. I have. I actually used to screen your calls."

I looked at him pointedly, which caused him to laugh.

"You never screened my calls," he argued.

I was about to open my mouth and argue back but then he interrupted me.

"I remember that whenever I would call you, you would pick up before the second ring. As if you'd be waiting for me to call you," Jason said with laughter in his voice.

"No I didn't," I argued.

The cell phone stopped vibrating, and he pulled it out.

"Sure, sure," he said unconvinced as he flipped open his phone and checked the screen.

"Whatever," I muttered, and rolled my eyes.

He chuckled when he heard my response and looked up at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked and pointedly glanced at the phone in his hand.

The amusement vanished from his eyes. He leaned in towards me, our arms brushing. He showed me the screen that showed a missed call from a number I haven't seen in my life. There was no name indicating who called.

I looked at him with a blank face.

"I can't believe I still remember...Its Lauren's number," he informed me, with a distant look on his face.

"Oh," I said quietly, and looked at the ground.

What else was I suppose to say?

Lauren, Jason's ex-girlfriend. I faintly remember her. I've only seen her a couple times. She was pretty, I've got to say.

We've never talked about her.

I had a serious crush on Jason back then. When I found about Lauren…my heart was crushed. I actually thought he liked me too, but obviously that wasn't true because he got Lauren as his girlfriend. Honestly, it wasn't just my heart that was crushed. It was also my self-esteem and confidence. Crazy, right? But I guess it was just because I was really falling for Jason.

That's why I kept my distance from Jason when he was with Lauren.

But I guess that's how I've moved on from Jason. But am I really over him?

Because just the thought of Lauren makes me feel uneasy.

It just brings back the memories and feelings I felt about the whole thing.

Then I absentmindedly looked up from the ground, to see Jason staring at me intently.

I felt my cheeks grow warm, and was about to ask, "What?" But then my cell phone vibrated in my hand.

I looked at the screen, and saw my mom calling. I was glad for the distraction, and hoping I would overcome the feeling of depression that swept through me, from thinking of Lauren.

Before I picked up the phone I stated to Jason with a look, "Not screening."

This caused him to smile, and then I adverted my eyes to the tree in front of me.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Okay, I'm at the stoplight and I'm about to turn in. So, get ready," my mom said through the phone.

"Okay," I said as I hung up the phone.

"Did you hear what she said?" I asked as I turned to Jason. Assuming he heard my mom through the phone.

"Yeah, I heard."

He grabbed his swim bag and my tennis bag for me.

"Here, I can take it," I said as I extended my hand towards the bag.

Jason turned away, taking the bag out of my reach. I looked up at him to see amusement in his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked candidly, as I stepped closer to him, trying to get my tennis bag.

Jason laughed as he turned again, taking the bag out of my reach. Again.

I reached for the bag again, but he then turned away. If you were watching from across the street, you would have thought we lost our minds. I was basically trying to reach for the bag while Jason turned in a circle, causing me to chase after the bag. Jason would laugh as he would raise and lower the bag, rotating in a circle.

I finally stopped laughing and stood in place. I smiled in spite of myself, glad that I rid of the nostalgic feelings about Jason and Lauren.

"Why won't you just give me the bag?" I asked.

"Why can't I just carry it to the car?" He demanded, standing in front of me with a questioning look.

"Well…because I can carry it myself and—" but then I was interrupted by Jason.

"Oh, hey. Your mom's here," Jason stated with a smirk on his face. He started towards the car, swinging my bag back and forth. Taunting me.

"Ugh!" I groaned and tilted my head back for a second, looking up at the clear blue sky. Then I started after Jason, who was laughing.

Jason opened the trunk of the car and placed our bags inside it, while I made my way over to the passenger seat.

"Thanks Jason," I said grumpily as I opened up the passenger car door.

"Your welcome," Jason laughed back as I stepped into the car and shut the door.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. I really do appreciate it. I put a little bit more "love" in the story, swimgirl080. LOL. But I don't want to overdo it like some other stories. Like how suddenly they fall in love. I like to make it gradual and realistic. But please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:

"Really?" I asked surprised, into the phone.

"Yeah. I'm texting him right now," Lucia said. Her excitement in her voice had gone unnoticed.

"You have his number?" Pateel asked.

"Yup. He gave it to me and said I should text him." I could just imagine Lucia smiling right now.

Pateel, Lucia, and I were on a three-line conversation for about an hour. Lucia told us how she commented a picture of this really cute guy. The guy is an upcoming senior at our school, Jon. They just started talking on myspace today, and now they're texting each other.

I shook my head in disbelief at the story.

"Well, I have to go," Lucia said distractedly.

"Yeah, I have to go too," Pateel said.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow," I said. I hung up the house phone, and placed it on my bedside table.

I got up from my comfy position on my bed and walked into my bathroom. I quickly got ready for bed, and decided to stay in my Roxy bermuda sweats, that came up to the knee, and an Aeropostale t-shirt. I then walked over to my computer on my desk. I pulled out my rolling chair and peered at my screen. I had an internet explorer with two tabs and my iTunes out.

I quickly selected Honestly by Cartel.

_Please don't mind what I'm trying to say,_

_Cause I'm being honest…_

I clicked on the yahoo tab, and saw that I received an email from Lucia. Oh, I hope Lucia sent me the link.

I clicked open the email and saw that Lucia sent me a youtube link with a message:

Check out Henry singing S.O.S.

I quickly pressed on the youtube link, growing giddy just thinking about what I was about to see. Lucia said it was funny and she had me growing eager just to see a youtube video. I paused the song on my iTunes.

Henry, a really cute tan guy, appeared on the screen. I noticed that Henry looked younger in this video. The video was uploaded last year. No wonder.

Henry was an upcoming sophomore, like the rest of my friends and I. I talked to him a few times, and knew he played soccer. I've come to know him through Lucia.

Henry was sucking helium from a balloon, causing his voice to grow high-pitched. Then he started singing a part of the song, S.O.S. by the Jonas Brothers. I giggled as I watched the fifty second video end.

I pressed replay and watched the video, and found myself laughing all over again.

"What are you laughing at?" I heard a voice from behind me.

I jumped with a start and turned around in my chair to see Jason a few feet behind me.

"You scared me," I stated and turned back towards my computer.

"I knocked, but you obviously didn't hear me," Jason informed me as he stepped closer to my chair. I leaned my neck on the back of my chair to see Jason's face looking down at me.

"Yeah, didn't hear you," I said, as I looked up at him upside down. I rested my arms on the arms of the chair.

"What're you watching?" Jason asked curiously, his eyebrows rose, as he leaned his face towards me. He placed his hands on the arms of my chair and our faces were about six inches from each other. His brown eyes bore into mine. I felt a wave of heat grow on my cheeks from the closeness of our faces.

"A youtube video. Wanna see?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I tried to seem composed, as I observed Jason's face; hoping that I wasn't blushing. I saw that amusement and curiosity appeared on his face.

"Sure."

I lifted my head, faced the computer and pressed replay. Jason leaned over my shoulder, his hands still on the arms of the chair.

I cracked a smile when Henry started singing in his high-pitched voice.

"_Oooh...this is an S.O.S. Don't want to second guess, this is the bottom line…"_

I glanced towards my left, to see Jason crack a smile.

The video ended and I turned to Jason.

"Wasn't that funny?" I asked.

"Yeah. Typical Henry," Jason said with a laugh.

I spun the chair around, so I was facing Jason.

"So, what's up?" I asked, wondering why he came in.

Jason stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out my purple friendship bracelet. I looked back and forth at the bracelet in his hand and my bare wrist.

"Oh. Thanks," I said as I took the bracelet from him, "I didn't even notice."

I slipped it through my wrist.

"Where'd you find it?" I asked, as I looked up at his face.

"Found it in the hallway. You're eventually going to lose that, you know," Jason stated.

I looked down at my bracelet and sighed.

"I know. But I can't fix it," I said in a defeated tone. But I now tried to untie the knot.

"Here let me see," Jason said, and motioned to my wrist.

I stretched my wrist towards him. He stood bending over, as he tried to untie the knot.

About thirty seconds past when I started to get bored. As Jason tried to work out the knot, I turned towards my computer. I took the mouse in my right hand, and logged out of my email account and clicked close the youtube site.

"Who tied this?" I heard Jason ask from beside me, as I felt his fingers brushing my wrist.

"Lucia," I answered as I turned back towards him.

Jason grunted out of frustration. I saw his eyebrows crease.

"You don't have to fix it," I stated. Jason looked up from my wrist and turned his brown eyes on me.

"If I don't fix it, you'll lose it. And then you're going to get all sad and everything," he stated with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I need to sit down," he stated.

Then I was pulled forward by my wrist, and out of my seat. Next thing I knew, Jason was sitting in my chair, and I was standing. Jason's strong hand was wrapped around my wrist. Then he let go of his grip on my wrist and started to untie the knot.

"Now I have to stand?"

"Pretty much," he looked up with a smirk on his face before returning his eyes back to the bracelet.

I deliberately sighed loudly.

Jason's fingers stopped working on the knot, and he slowly raised his head to face me.

He gently pulled on my wrist, causing me to step a few steps closer to him.

Then I felt his hand wrap around my waist, and he pulled me onto his lap. I was sitting with my back resting on an arm rest.

"Better?" He had a small smile and a glint to his eyes.

I was shocked and surprised by what he did.

I was surprised when I heard myself say, "Much."

"Good," he said as he pulled my left arm towards him, so it rested on my lap, as he tried to untie it. I lifted my right arm so it was resting on the back of the chair. I could hear and feel my heart beating in my chest. I just hoped that Jason wouldn't be able to hear it too.

"I could already feel my legs getting sore," I stated, trying to distract myself from the closeness of our bodies.

"Yeah?" Jason asked slightly distracted with his head bent over, working out the knot.

"Yeah. Coach Palmer had us do running drills and lunges today."

"I could feel it in my arms," he stated, "because we had to practice throwing the balls around."

"Yea, I bet." I pictured the water polo ball they play with at games. Must take a lot of strength and muscle to throw a ball around while treading water.

Then I felt Jason's hands leave my wrist.

Jason held up the bracelet with a smile.

"So, you want it on your left hand right?"

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

I watched Jason's hands tie a double knot on the bracelet on my left wrist.

"Thanks," I said as I lifted my wrist in front of me to see the bracelet.

I looked over at him with a genuine smile.

"Your welcome," he said with a smile. He rested his arms on the armrest. I could feel his left arm slightly touching my back, which was supported by the armrest.

He swiveled the chair, so we were facing my purple wall that hung a photographs. There was a picture frame with multiple pictures hung inside it. Pictures of me when I was a baby. A toddler.

There was also a cork board hung on the wall. There were Laker tickets stubbed on the cork board, a picture of me and my family, and a picture of me and my cousins.

There was also a picture of me, Pateel, Lucia, and Rhea taken at the last rally of the school year. We were wearing purple, our class color, and purple war paint.

Then something sparked inside me. Rally day. I tried to recall the first conversation I had with Cam. The conversation at the party, just a few days ago.

I pondered this thought as I stared at the wall, though I barely saw it. I saw the scene the night I met Cam. At the party.

He said he remembered seeing me at school…

"What are you smiling about?" Jason asked curiously, interrupting my thoughts.

I didn't even recognize I had a slight smile form on my face.

"Huh?" I asked, turned away from the wall and faced him.

He was staring at me with his brown eyes.

"Day dreaming, now?" he asked with a smile.

"Um…just thinking," I answered with a flash of a smile.

Jason looked at the corkboard that held my gaze those previous minutes.

"You have a lot of baby pictures," Jason observed.

I turned my gaze at the picture frame.

"You should see the many video tapes and albums my parents have of me," I said.

Jason didn't respond, his eyes looking of the pictures on my wall.

"I bet your parents have tons of pictures of you too," I said, looking at the side of his face.

He turned towards me and said, "They did."

Then he tilted his head to the side as he looked at me and informed me, "But most of it was lost in a fire."

"A fire?" I asked surprised. I took my arm off the back of the chair, and held it in my lap with my other hand.

"Yeah," he said, as he ran right hand through his hair.

"Happened when I was…like in fifth or sixth grade," he said staring at the wall. I turned looked at him, and listened as my fingers played with my yarn bracelet.

"I never knew…" I quietly trailed off. Having known Jason for two or three years, I never knew this information about his past. It made me sad.

He looked at me.

"Yeah, well it's not something I like to talk about," he explained.

"Oh. Sorry for bringing it up," I said quickly.

He laughed and said with a light voice, "Don't apologize. You didn't know."

He continued looking at me.

"I mean, I was like what? Eleven years old?" He said with a smile.

"I remember it was during the summer and I was with my parents. We were coming home from a visit to my cousin's house."

I looked at Jason. His face became distant, as if recalling the memory. As if he was at the scene again.

"I was in the car. Playing my Gameboy," he looked at me.

"The car rounded the corner, and I looked out the window. And the only thing I saw were flames. Huge flames on the roof. And lots of smoke."

Jason stopped talking. He turned his gaze towards the hands in my lap.

His right hand rested on the armrest of the chair. And without giving myself enough time to think, I took his hand in mine. Bringing it onto my lap.

He looked at me then with an expression on his face I couldn't read because in that instant he changed his expression.

"Must have been scary," I said to him looking in his eyes. Those brown eyes I've been growing used to.

Then I looked down at our hands.

"Where'd you live?"

"What do you mean?"

"The house that caught on fire. Where was it?"

I looked up at him.

"At Scenic Canyon," he answered.

"That's like the number one spot for fires," I stated. Scenic Canyon is the part of our town that is known for fires. Well, not necessarily. It's just one of the places where most summer fires start. Because of the hills.

"Yeah. Well, that's why we moved," he said.

"Let me guess. You moved to the house that is being reconstructed right now," I guessed.

"Yup. And that's why I'm living with you now," he said with a laugh.

"When will your house be done?" I asked curiously.

"Why? Want to get rid of me already?" He had a smirk on his face.

I let go of his hand, which fell onto my lap.

"Yeah. I'm actually getting sick of you already. After a whole month of you living here," I said jokingly.

He made a face.

"That's mean, Jacks. Real mean," he said as he shook his head.

I couldn't come up with a comeback so I said, "Oh, come on. You know I'm kidding."

Jason just looked at me, shaking his head.

I laughed.

"I'm not sick of you," I said truthfully. I slipped my arms around his neck and hugged him as best I could with the position I was sitting in. I leaned my cheek against his shoulder, my nose almost touching his neck.

I felt his strong arms wrap around me.

He whispered, "But I've got to be honest, I'm the one kind of getting sick of you."

I pulled away from him so he wasn't quite able to put his arms around him. This caused his arms to fall back on the armrests, but with my arms still around him.

"Ha ha. Very funny," I said with a fake smile.

He laughed.

Then I yawned.

"Gosh, I'm tired," I stated

"It's only 9:00," Jason replied, glancing at my computer screen for the time.

"I know, I guess it's because of tennis practice," I reasoned.

Then, he slipped his arm under my knees and my back. Before I knew it he was carrying me in a cradle; bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised and startled as he stood up from the chair.

He answered me once he approached my bed.

"You said you were tired," he explained with a smirk. He then set me on my bed.

My head hit my soft pillow, but then I felt something hard underneath the pillow.

Then my t.v. turned on.

Jason looked over at the t.v. startled, then he looked back at me.

"What the heck?"

I lifted myself up, and reached for the remote control underneath the pillow. I showed him the remote control in my hand.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked, looking up at Jason. He was standing next to my bed, looking down at me.

"A little," he amended, with a shrug.

Then I looked at the t.v. to see that Pirates of The Caribbean was playing.

I scooted over to make room on my bed, and patted the empty spot.

"You want to watch with me?" I asked. I took my pillow and plopped down on my stomach with it, so I was closer to the t.v. and my feet at the headboard.

He didn't answer but came up on the bed with me and mimicked my position, taking a pillow with him.

He folded his pillow, hugging it so he was able to rest his chin on it as he watched the t.v.

I mimicked him. We were laying so close to each other that our arms brushed each others.

Then the t.v. turned to commercial. Jason and I silently watched through the boring commercials until it came to the Free Credit Report commercial.

"I love this commercial," Jason stated.

I turned to him with an amused look.

This commercial, was with the guy at the pirate restaurant. Then he started to sing along, managing to get most of the words while looking at me.

I laughed, and started to sing along.

The commercial ended, and Jason said, "Not bad."

"The song's catchy," I explained.

"I see the commercial so many times," Jason said exasperated.

Then the movie came on. We both turned our attention towards the television screen.

Suddenly tiredness overwhelmed me.

After watching the movie for about ten minutes, my eyes slowly closed.

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you guys for the reviews. It means a lot to me. :] **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, which I'm thinking you will. LOL. **

**But, if you haven't read my other story please check it out because I know you'll like it. **

**I'm also starting a new story, and I'm thinking about putting it in the Megan Meade's category(though it doesn't really have to deal with the category). But I know you'll guys enjoy this new story I'm working on too. So please watch out for that. **

**So, I'll be waiting to read your reviews. And look out for the next chapter! :]**

**Love you! 3**


	13. A Hunch

CHAPTER 13: A Hunch

I woke with a start. I sat up—too quickly actually that I almost fell off my bed. Thank God I didn't. My vision blurred and I felt dizzy. I stared in front of me, until my sight finally came into focus. My eyes roamed across my room, taking in the sunlight creeping through my closed blinds of my windows. I even heard a few birds chirping outside, that's how silent and quiet it was at 6:45 A.M. My eyes took in the two pillows at the foot of my bed. With a start, what happened last night flooded into my mind.

Oh gosh. I fell asleep watching Pirates with Jason.

I unwillingly got up from my bed to change into my tennis clothes and wash up. I pulled on a white Adidas tennis top and a black tennis skirt. I grabbed my black and white tennis bag from the corner of my room before heading downstairs.

I slowly entered the kitchen to see Jason eating a bagel on the granite kitchen counter. I noticed my mom was already dressed and had a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hey Jacqueline. I made a bagel for you," my mom greeted me with a smile, showing off her straight teeth.

"Oh, thanks." I looked at the plate set next to Jason.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes," my mom announced before exiting the kitchen with her coffee mug.

"Hey," I greeted Jason as I sat on the stool next to him.

He looked over, and took off one of his ear buds.

"Hey," he replied with a smile. He wore a white V-neck shirt, that definitely defined his tan and muscles.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you," I said with an apologetic smile as I took a bite of my bagel.

He laughed.

"I didn't even know until the commercials came on."

I laughed, "What?" I spread cream cheese onto my bagel.

"Yeah. I figured it out when the Free Credit Report commercial came on again. I'm telling you, I always see that commercial," he said with a grin. I laughed.

"I said something and I waited for you to say something back but you didn't say anything. And when I looked over at you, you were asleep," he finished his story, with a laugh as he recalled the memory from last night.

"Oh, gosh," I said slightly embarrassed, then ripped a piece of my bagel and stuck it in my mouth.

"Yup."

I swallowed.

"So, then you went back to your room?" I asked.

"Yeah. After the credit report commercial, the movie came back on again. I was thinking about watching it in your room until the next commercial so I wouldn't miss anything. But I was getting tired," he explained looking me in the eye. "If I stayed to watch, I'd probably fall asleep in your room."

"Oh," I said, as I glanced away from him. Yeah, that would be kind of weird and awkward to wake up with Jason beside me.

For the rest of the breakfast, it was silent. Jason just listened to his iPod as I just sat there eating my bagel and yawning half the time. I mean seriously, I really don't know what I did to be so tired.

The car ride to school was silent too. Except for my mom's voice as she talked on her ear piece.

"We're early," Jason stated as we rounded the corner of the tennis courts. I checked my cell phone to see that it was only 7:15. Jason's practice starts at 7:30.

"We're fifteen minutes early," I informed.

I followed Jason as he took a seat on the bleacher outside the tennis courts. I sat next to him, placing my bag on the floor.

"There's another party this weekend," Jason said, looking over at me.

"How do you know all about these parties?" I asked incredulous.

"This one's Adam's party," he answered.

"Who's Adam?" I asked.

Jason gave me a look as if I were stupid.

"What?" I demanded.

"Adam. Remember? He played basketball with me the other day? The one who tripped?"

Then the memory from that day at the park came to me.

I laughed, "Oh, yeah. Adam."

"Yeah," Jason said, giving me a look.

"Sorry. It's just early," I defended myself with a lame excuse.

Jason chuckled and said, "You want to go to the party? It's this Friday."

"I guess," I said uncommitted. I'm don't usually go to parties, so it wasn't like I have to go to every single party.

Jason checked his cell phone and announced, "Alright. I'm going."

"Okay. I'm just going to stay here."

With that Jason stood up with his swim bag and headed over to the pool deck. I sat on the bleachers for five minutes before I felt a presence of somebody approaching. I turned my head to see Cam.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Cam asked with a smile.

"Tennis starts at eight. And Jason just headed over to the pool," I answered with a smile.

"Oh, yeah," Cam said, taking a seat next to me on the bleachers.

"Are you going to Adam's party?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered a bit surprised at the random question.

"Are you?" he asked, his brown eyes looking into mine.

"Maybe," I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

Ugh. Why is it so hard to talk to Cam? I didn't have this problem before. I mentally hit myself in the forehead. Why do I always get nervous when I'm around a boy I like? Then I mentally gasped. Oh my gosh. I guess I do like Cam. My heart started to beat a bit louder. And faster.

"So do you play singles or doubles?" Cam asked, looking away from his hands. He had his elbows leaned on his knees as he looked forward towards the empty tennis courts.

"Well, last year I played doubles." He looked over at me. "And this year my coach is thinking about placing me in singles."

"Have you ever played singles before?" he asked curiously. I looked away from the tennis courts and back at him.

"Not really," I admitted after a pause.

"You want to play singles?" I stared at him for a moment as I felt a weird sensation ran through me. First, no guy has actually taken the time to actually talk to me. And Jason is a much different story. But other than Jason, no guys actually paid much attention to me. Mostly to Lucia. Don't get me wrong, it's not like guys don't talk to me. They do talk to me, but not actually asking and wanting to know more about me. Like how Cam is, right now.

I smiled at this realization. "Um. I don't know yet." Then I felt myself open up a bit more, "We haven't really practiced playing singles games yet."

"Maybe you'll practice today," he said optimistically with a smile.

"Maybe," I laughed, feeling good inside. "I'm thinking singles may be better than doubles." Cam raised his eyebrow at me, curious. "Because in doubles your partner can hit you with the ball, whereas it's just you in singles." I laughed with a shrug of my shoulders.

Cam laughed, shaking his head. "That was the funniest thing ever."

"And that was a definite first," I said with a smile. "I've never been hit with a ball until yesterday."

He laughed, "Well, I better get going."

"Okay," I said slightly sad that he had to go. Especially when I just got over my nervousness. I smiled.

He got up from the seat beside me. "See you later," he said with a smile.

* * *

"And he said 'we should definitely meet'," Lucia said with a smug smile on her face. Rhea, Pateel, and I had shocked faces, with our mouths open.

"So…_are_ you guys going to meet?" Rhea asked with excitement in her voice.

"Of course we will. I just don't know when," Lucia answered.

"But what about Brandon? I thought you liked _him_," Pateel said, looking at Lucia with a confused face.

Lucia sighed, "Brandon and I are best friends."

"Who dated," Rhea interrupted. Lucia looked at Rhea with an eye roll.

"Who dated," Lucia said, shooting a smile at Rhea. "And of course I'll always have feelings for him, but I don't like him like that right now."

"And what about Anthony?" I asked, remembering her flirting with him just yesterday.

"Nothing's going on with Anthony," Lucia stated.

"Sure didn't look like that yesterday," Pateel said nonchalantly.

"That's how I am. I like to flirt," Lucia defended herself, putting on a smile.

"So Jon's going to be a senior?" Rhea asked with disbelief.

"Yup," Lucia said with another smile.

"How'd you pull that off?" Rhea asked intrigued.

"I just commented his picture on myspace and we started talking," Lucia laughed.

"What'd you say?"

"I said that I thought he was pretty handsome."

"Did he even know you before you commented him?" I asked.

"No," Lucia said, shaking her head, with a smile still on her face.

"Oh my gosh. You can't even stop smiling," Pateel stated, looking at her.

Lucia turned away, laughing.

"Alright you guys. Enough chit chatting," our coach called from the other end of the tennis court. "Rhea and Jackie, you guys play singles on the end court. Lucia you play singles against Tiffany on the other court. The rest of you guys are going to be hitting drills with me on the first court."

After our match, Rhea and I decided to sit on the side as we drank our water. Rhea beat me six to four.

"Nice game," I said after I sipped from my water bottle.

"Yeah. I hope I get to play singles this year," Rhea said from beside me.

"Probably."

"So, I can't believe Lucia," Rhea said, looking at me.

"What? With the whole Jon thing?"

"Yeah," she said as if she were saying 'duh'. "I mean, I guess I'm not surprised. She always gets the guys."

"Yeah, but a senior?" I asked with disbelief.

"I know," she said a bit exasperated with a shake of her head. "Let's see how long it'll last." I nodded my head.

"So, I was thinking of you, Pateel, Lucia, and Hannah should sleep over my house tomorrow night. Since we don't have tennis practice on Thursday," Rhea randomly suggested. This year, tennis camp was only on Mondays through Wednesdays. Unlike last year which was Tuesdays through Thursdays.

I laughed, "You get off topic so much." She laughed, "Well?"

"Yeah, I bet I can go," I said with a smile.

"At first, I was debating about whether to invite Hannah. But I decided to invite her. She's a cool girl," Rhea informed me.

"Yeah, she's nice," I said truthfully. "It'll be fun."

* * *

"So, all of you guys can go?" Rhea asked Lucia, Pateel, Hannah, and I.

"Yup," Lucia answered for all of us.

"Cool," Rhea said, nodding her head.

"I'm not invited to the sleepover?" Anthony asked innocently, sticking his head into our little circle; his dirty blonde hair sticking up in places.

"No boys invited, sorry," Lucia laughed with an innocent shrug, as she turned towards him.

Rhea, Pateel, and I shared knowing glances but we shrugged off the flirty Lucia.

"So…" was all I heard Lucia say to Anthony before I turned away. Tennis practice ended just five minutes ago, and we were sitting on the bleachers as we waited for our rides to come. And apparently Anthony, Cam, and Henry—from the youtube video, were still waiting for there rides, as they passed the time by talking with us. And of course Jason was there, but he had no other choice but to wait for me.

"Your ride's late," I stated matter-of-factly, diverting Cam's attention away from Lucia and Anthony towards me. Their practice ends thirty minutes before tennis, and the guys are still here.

"My mom's always late," Cam cared to explain with a shrug, looking at me. I glanced at Lucia, wondering what Cam was looking at. Rhea and Pateel joined Lucia in her little circle with Anthony and Henry; creating a second group. I looked away from their flirting.

"Like thirty minutes late," Jason added, looking at Cam.

"Hey! Their rides are late too," Cam laughed, looking over at Anthony and Henry.

"I think they're just here for Lucia," Jason laughed, as he took a seat next to Cam on the bleachers. I guess Lucia heard Jason, because the next thing I knew, Lucia came over. I pushed the uncomfortable hunch, that formed, in the back of my mind.

"What'd you say about me?" Lucia playfully asked, as she took a seat next to Jason.

"Nothing," Jason answered with an innocent smile.

Then, the rest of my friends merged with us, taking seats on the bleachers. Rhea and Pateel took a seat next to me.

"You liar," Lucia stated, pushing Jason's shoulder. Jason didn't expect Lucia to push him, so he slightly lost his balance and bumped into Cam, who was sitting next to him. Jason, laughing at Lucia, up righted himself.

"Sorry," Lucia said, looking over at Cam, "I only meant to shove Jason." She pointedly looked at Jason.

Cam laughed it off, looking at Lucia, "It's alright."

And just then that little, uncomfortable hunch in the back of my mind came back.

**Author's Note: I finally got off my writer's block, yay! I hope you like this chapter, though it's not my favorite but I just had to get this chapter out of the way. But I've got to say, you guys will like the next few chapters for this story. I also am going to start naming my chapters for this story; it's just easier. Ha. Review and I'll post up the next chapter because it's all edited and ready to go. Just review.**

**I've also been working on another story and here's a sneak peek. Please tell me how you think of it so far. **

* * *

"We just need to get on this subway. Then we exit and the limo will be there," Sara said with a smile, trying to quiet our complaints. Then she looked down at her black dress—which came down just above her knee—picking a piece of white lint off her waist. She absentmindedly twirled her index finger around her long pearl necklaces.

"When will it get here?" Katie asked to no one in particular as she peered from left to right for the sub train to appear. As if to answer her question, a noise of an engine and the rattling of the railway bars grew faint to unnoticeable as a subway train came closer.

"Wait, so who's coming in the limo with us again?" Jenn asked, as she looked at Sara.

"The usual; the guys," Sara answered with an excited smile. Hearing this, Jenn looked down at her red dress—that matched her self confidence and outgoing personality—which also came above the knee. Actually all of our dresses ended above the knee. Jenn fixed her straight, black hair.

The guys. My heart skipped a beat when I heard Sara. The guys whom obviously meant Chad, Mark, Spencer, and Brenton. I smiled, showing my own excitement for the night.

"Well, let's get on," Sara said, interrupting my thoughts, as she started towards the subway train that was now in front of us. The doors slid open, revealing a crowded subway train. All the seats were taken, and there were people standing and holding onto the metal poles to keep their balance.


	14. Basketball and Brownie Blizzards

**CHAPTER 14: Basketball and Brownie Blizzards**

"So, you going swimming today?" my mom asked from her desk in her home office.

"No," I shook my head. "I just want to rest because we had to do a lot of conditioning today."

My mom looked up from her pile of papers. She looked up through her glasses at me, her hand reaching for her coffee mug. "But that's why we got a swimming pool; for you to go swimming."

I shook my head in disbelief, "I know. I'll go swimming other days, just not today. I'm tired."

"But you will go swimming during the summer, right?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow. Is she serious? Didn't I just say that?

"Yes, Mom," I answered calmly.

"Why don't you ask Jason to go swimming with you today?" my mom suggested as if I didn't say anything. I sighed.

"If I asked Jason, he probably wouldn't want to because he swam in the pool all morning today for his practice," I answered. My mom was about to open her mouth to say something but I continued. "Besides, if Jason swims or not I still don't want to swim," I said firmly.

"Alright," my mom admonished with a wave of her hand.

"Anyways, I came by here to ask if I could sleep over at Rhea's house tomorrow night," I asked politely. I put on a smile on my face.

"Yeah, you could go," my mom answered with a smile of her own.

"Thanks," I said before I shut the door closed of her office. I walked down the hallway, heading towards my bedroom when I saw Jason step out of his. He was dressed in basketball shorts and a v-neck shirt, and was talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," he reassured the person on the other line. He saw me as I approached him and greeted me with a smile. I smiled back, and was about to turn to open my bedroom door when Jason's arm suddenly appeared. He extended his arm, blocking my ability to open my door. I looked at him, with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm leaving right now," he said into the cell, looking at me.

"Alright, bye," he said before hanging up. Jason looked away from his cell and back at me. I stared at him, waiting for him to explain why he blocked me from going into my room.

"You want to go to the park?" he finally asked, pulling his arm away from my bedroom door.

"Aren't you meeting someone there?" I extrapolated from his conversation on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Adam to play basketball. I don't know who else is going to be there though," he answered. He looked down at me with an expectant face.

"You want me to go?" I asked stupidly.

"If you want," he answered as if it were obvious. "I just thought you had nothing to do today so I asked you if you wanted to go so you won't be bored all day," he explained, always looking me in the eye.

"Oh," I said. Am I doing anything today? Well, my friends didn't plan on doing anything today. And I already finished my book. That reminds me, I do have to visit Borders or the library for another book.

"Um…I guess," I answered uneasily as I realized I'd probably be the only girl there with who know what boys.

"Okay, let's go," Jason said with a smile. I quickly glanced at what I was wearing, to see that I was decent. After we got home from camp, I showered and changed into jean shorts and a yellow tank top.

"Alright," I said as I followed him down the hallway. Then a thought occurred to me. Maybe I should just stay home. Honestly, I really didn't want to be the only girl there.

But as I followed Jason down the stairs, I remembered that I really didn't have anything to do at home so I might as well go; anything from being in boredom.

Jason entered the kitchen and pulled out a cold water bottle. He turned to me and motioned to the bottle in his hand, "You want one?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head. He took out another and tossed it towards me.

We walked passed my mom's office and I peeped in.

"Mom?" I asked, sticking my head in the slightly opened door. My mom looked up from her computer.

"We're going to Coral Ridge for an hour or two," Jason spoke up from behind me. I slightly turned my head to see him lean to the right to be seen. My mom looked up from her computer and simply stated, "Alright. Make sure you have your cell phones."

"Yeah, we have them," I confirmed with a smile.

"Alright, have fun," my mom said. She smiled at us before going back to her computer. Jason left his position from behind me, enabling me to step out of the office and close the door.

~*~

"So you're playing basketball again?" I asked Jason, looking ahead, as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, Adam invited me," he answered back.

"At least it's not too hot," I said, looking up at the sky. Unusually there were many white clouds that crowded the sky. There were patches of blue but the clouds covered the sun. Unfortunately, the air was warm and slightly humid.

"Hopefully it'll stay this way for at least an hour or two," Jason said. I glanced at him, to see him looking up at the sky. Then my cell phone rang. I looked away from Jason and pulled out my razor.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Pateel's voice came on the other end.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I'm going to the park with Jason," I answered, glancing over at him. He stared ahead.

"Really? Why?" Pateel asked intrigued.

"Jason's playing basketball with Adam and some other guys," I informed her.

"Oh."

"Did you want to talk?" I asked, hearing the slight disappoint in her voice as I confirmed I was a bit busy.

"I'm just bored and I have nothing to do," she said in a bored voice. I laughed.

"How about you come by the park? You can see Jason play basketball," I suggested with another laugh.

Pateel laughed, "At Coral Ridge?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be there," Pateel said before hanging up. I stuck my cell in my pocket.

"Who's coming?" Jason asked, looking at me.

"Pateel," I answered with a smile.

We arrived at the basketball court at Coral Ridge Park. As Jason and I approached, the first person I recognized was Adam, with his wavy brown hair. Then to my shock, I saw Dillon, Pateel's crush. I bit my lip. Oh, gosh. Pateel is going to be in for a surprise. My eyes roamed the court, and I recognized Taylor—the guy who played basketball the last time with Jason. He had spiky brown hair. I saw a tall, skinny guy with spiky light brown hair whom I recognized from the guy from my Spanish class last year; Devin. To my slight shock, I recognized Cam's light brown hair. But I can't really call it a shock, because on the way to the park I was slightly hoping Cam would be there, though I didn't know the chances of it actually happening.

"You're here!" Adam exclaimed when he saw Jason. Adam's exclamation caused the guys from the court to turn there heads. Adam started over to the side of the court where Jason and I stopped.

"Hey Jacqueline," he greeted me with a sweet smile.

"Hi Adam," I greeted back. My eyes glanced down to the water bottles and abandoned shirts on the grass, just a foot or two away from my position.

"So, whose team am I on?" Jason asked. I looked up to see that all the guys were now surrounding us.

"Hey Jackie," Devin greeted me with his familiar smile when he noticed me. He stood next to me, and I noticed he was one of the guys without a shirt.

"Hey Devin," I smiled back.

"How long has it been? Two weeks since I saw you?" he laughed.

"Yup. So glad we don't have Spanish class anymore," I stated. Devin and I were in the same Spanish class, and our teacher was a horrible one. I'm surprised I even passed the class. But then again, that was thanks to Devin and his smartness.

Then I noticed Cam approaching with Dillon and Taylor. My eyes couldn't help but notice Cam and Taylor were shirtless. I quickly looked away from Cam's tan skin and abs.

"Hey Cam," I greeted with a smile, looking in his eyes. He had a look of shock to see me, but quickly recovered.

"Hey," he said with a smile. The next thing I knew, I was hugging him and I felt his muscular arms wrap around me.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked as he pulled away.

"Watching basketball," I stated with a laugh.

"Let's start before it gets any hotter," Taylor suggested, from across from us. I looked up at the sky to see a bit of sunshine. It didn't help either with the warm and humid air.

"Alright," Dillon said, grabbing the basketball from Adam's hands and walked the few feet to the court. Then I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned around to see Pateel in shorts and a tank top.

"Hey," she greeted me and the rest of the guys—who didn't walk over to the basketball court yet.

"Hey Pateel," Jason and Adam greeted at the same time.

"I didn't know you were going to bring girls with you," Adam stated with a laugh as he looked at Jason. Jason just laughed and shook his head.

"Let's just play," Jason said with a suggesting smile. He bent down and set his water bottle on the grass. Then the rest of the guys headed towards the court, leaving Pateel and me.

"Did you know Dillon was going to be here?" Pateel whispered as she sat down on the grass. She glanced towards Dillon. At that moment, Dillon looked over and a look of shock appeared on his face as he saw Pateel.

"Hey Pateel," he called, making himself heard from across the court. He raised his hand and waved.

Pateel waved back, and looked back at me with a smile threatening to form. I laughed, "Just surprised as you are."

"I guess it was a good thing I came," she laughed. "Once I walked out my door and felt how hot it was, I was actually deciding not to come."

"Good thing you did, because I would be the only girl," I stated, pointedly glancing towards the abandoned shirts on the grass nearby.

"Yeah," she laughed.

We turned our attention towards the guys on the court as they passed the ball and ran towards the net. We watched for ten minutes and were able to ascertain that Dillon, Adam, and Jason were on one team and Cam, Taylor, and Devin were on another.

"I'm so sore," Pateel complained as she unconsciously touched her calf.

"For some reason, my neck's sore," I said, rubbing my neck with my hand.

"Stupid conditioning."

I laughed and agreed, "Yeah, but I have no idea what I did to my neck."

"Maybe you slept wrong last night or something," she suggested, looking at me.

"Maybe," I said unconvinced as I continued rubbing my neck. Wait! Maybe she is right. I did fall asleep on the foot of my bed. Then a breeze came, lifting my hair from my shoulders.

"That feels so nice," Pateel said in awe as she lay back on the grass, disabling her to see the basketball game in front of us.

"It does," I agreed as I lay my head back.

"So…" Pateel started, trailing off. I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"Cam's here," she stated with a smile. I laughed, "Yup."

I sat back up, watching the guys run around the court and yelling at each other.

"Over here," Adam said to Dillon. Dillon passed the ball to Adam, allowing him to shoot.

"You have grass in your hair," Pateel stated, as she sat up.

"A lot?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," she laughed as she started to take them out. I looked ahead, trying to watch the game but I found myself looking at Cam most of the time. I sighed.

"Do I have any in my hair?" Pateel asked, grabbing my attention.

"Just one," I answered as I quickly pulled it out.

"What was that sigh for?" Pateel asked. I sighed again. Why does Pateel have to be so observant?

"I think I actually like Cam," I answered truthfully and quietly.

"Oh," she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. Thankfully, Pateel didn't ask for any detail or anything. We spent the next ten minutes watching the game.

"Time out!" Jason yelled.

"What?!" Taylor asked, obviously opposed to the time out.

"It's hot," Jason defended himself.

"You're not even sweating," Taylor observed. What Taylor said was true. Jason's shirt wasn't even sweaty. He took of his v-neck shirt, showing off his golden tan, serious abs, and muscular arms.

"That's because I haven't actually been playing," Jason answered.

"Whoa," Pateel said quietly from beside me. I laughed, looking at her.

"What?" Pateel asked innocently. "Look at him," she stated, looking back at Jason then at me.

"Yes, I know," I said, letting her know I knew what she was talking about. "I just laughed because I thought 'whoa' the same time you said it out loud," I laughed. Pateel laughed and asked curious, "You seriously didn't know he had that kind of body?"

"Uh…"

"I mean, he lives in the same house as you," she explained, looking me dead in the eyes.

"It's not like he goes walking around _my_ house half naked," I retorted.

"But—," Pateel started but cut her self off, as she glanced towards the courts. I followed her eyes to see Jason walk over to us with his shirt in his hand. Pateel coughed from beside me. I turned to look at her, and realized she purposely coughed because of the look she was giving me.

"Water break!" Dillon yelled from the court. The guys headed off the court and over to their bottles that were just a few feet away from Pateel and I.

Jason approached us, bent down and grabbed the water bottle laying just a foot away.

"Hey Pateel," Dillon greeted her, as he came over with his own water bottle.

"Hey Dillon," Pateel greeted him casually as she looked up at him. He had a white wife beater on, and he ran his hands through his short black hair.

"Enjoy the game?" a voice asked me, distracting me from Pateel and Dillon. I looked up to see Cam with Adam just approaching.

"Yup. Who's winning?" I asked them.

"I thought you were keeping track," Cam said with a smirk.

"Ugh, no," I stated with a laugh.

"Cam's winning," Jason answered for me as he stood beside Cam. "But Adam and I are going to catch up."

"Sure," Cam said unconvinced, looking at Jason.

"So, you're coming to my party right?" Adam asked me, changing the subject.

"Um," I started. I'm actually debating whether to go to Adam's party or not. Plus I still needed to ask for permission.

"Pateel, you can come to my party too," Adam said, looking over at Pateel.

"You're having a party?" Pateel asked.

"Yeah, my house this Friday at seven," Adam informed her. "You guys could invite your friends too," he suggested looking at both Pateel and me. "Yeah maybe," Pateel answered for both of us with a smile.

"It'll be fun," Adam assured us with a suggesting smile.

"Break's over," Taylor said, coming up to us. Taylor sure is into basketball.

"Alright," Adam said. The guys dropped their water bottles near us, and headed towards the court.

"I'm hungry," I stated, looking at Pateel. Suddenly, my view was covered and I couldn't see Pateel anymore. Pateel laughed as I sighed. I took the v-neck shirt from my head and narrowed my eyes at Jason—who was standing in front of us with a smirk.

"You're always hungry," he laughed.

"No, I'm not," I argued as I bundled up his shirt and threw it back at him. I turned my face away from him, and looked at Pateel.

"Let's go to Diary Queen," I suggested as I suddenly had a craving for some ice cream.

"Fine by me," she said as we stood up.

"Get me some too," Jason said, looking at me as he dropped his shirt to the grass. I pulled out few crumpled dollars from my pocket. I straightened out the four dollars in my pocket.

"You have money? I only have four dollars," I stated.

Jason groaned, "No."

"You guys are going to Diary Queen?" Adam called from the court.

"Yeah," I answered back.

"Oh, Pateel. Can you get me a blizzard?" Dillon said, running over to us with a five dollar bill in his hand.

"Sure," Pateel laughed. "Anyone else have an order? We can probably take back only one more."

"Devin, do you have any money? I'll pay you back," Adam said with an eager look on his face.

"Sorry, I don't have any with me," Devin said sadly, shaking his head. Adam looked at Cam expectantly.

"Sorry Adam," Cam said shaking his head.

"Get me one," Taylor said, handing me a five dollar bill.

"You have money?" Adam asked astonished.

"Yeah, but it's mine," Taylor said with a laugh. Adam rolled his eyes and headed back to the court.

"Alright," I said, putting the five in my pocket.

~*~

"My Brownie Batter is melting!" I complained as I looked down in my cup.

"We're almost there," Pateel assured me as we walked the few steps to our spot on the grass. We each held a cup in each hand, disabling us from eating our own blizzards.

"Dairy Queen!" Taylor called at that moment. Taylor and Dillon walked off the court and over to us, grabbing their cups.

"Here's your change," I said to Taylor as I pulled out the coins from my pocket.

"Thanks Jacqueline," he said with a smile as he stuck the coins in his pocket. I smiled back, and immediately stuck a spoonful of chocolate in my mouth.

"That was fast," Jason stated as he approached us.

"Yeah, Dairy Queen's like right there," Pateel answered.

I sat down on the grass, scooping another spoonful. "What'd you get?" Jason asked me, as he took a seat beside me.

"Brownie Batter," I answered, sticking another scoop of chocolate and brownie in my mouth.

"Can I have some?" Jason asked me, pointedly looking at the cup in my hands. I looked at him with a blank face.

"Please?" Jason asked, giving me a smile. I continued to stare at him as I stuck some more Brownie Batter in my mouth.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to give me some," Jason said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Uh, no I don't," I laughed. Jason leaned his body closer to me, so his face was just inches away from mine. I felt his chest move up and down—as he breathed—against my shoulder. "Please?" he whispered and cajoled, his brown eyes looking into mine. I found myself lost in his bright eyes and for a second I couldn't remember what he was asking.

"So, who wants to share some of their ice cream with me?" I heard Adam ask; unknowingly helping me remember and getting my head out of a daze.

"Please?" Jason repeated. I laughed—knowing what I was about to say next—and pulled away from him though his arm was still around me.

"It's cute when you beg," I said, quoting Jason from a few days ago. He laughed as I handed him the cup.

"Ah, but not as cute as you," Jason teased with a laugh as he looked me in the eyes.

"Thanks," Jason said with a smile, as he squeezed my shoulders before taking the cup from my hands. I looked away from him to see Pateel staring at me with the red Dairy Queen spoon in her mouth. She looked away from my relief.

"Let me have some," Adam suggested as he approached Taylor.

"No way," Taylor laughed, deliberately putting some in his mouth.

Pateel took a seat on the other side of me, with Dillon on her left, following Taylor.

"Dillon? Can I have some?" Adam said, with raised eyebrows. He looked longingly at the cups in our hands. I laughed as Dillon shook his head.

"Hey, Taylor. What's that over there?" Devin asked, as he looked up in the sky.

"What?" Taylor asked, looking up. Devin snatched the cup out of Taylor's hand, laughing.

"Hey!" Taylor started to protest, standing up.

"Hold on," Devin said laughing as he turned his back towards Taylor. Devin quickly scooped a huge spoonful and stuffed it in his mouth. He turned back—his mouth full of ice cream—returning the cup to Taylor. Taylor shot Devin a dirty look before sitting back down.

"Pateel?" Adam asked expectantly.

"Sorry," Pateel said gently—unlike Taylor. Adam frowned and deliberately sighed.

"Dillon, let me have some," Cam said, taking a seat next to Taylor. Dillon started to shake his head.

"Remember you owe me?" Cam reminded him. Dillon sighed, passing the cup over to him. Cam took a spoonful and passed it back to Dillon.

"He gets one but I don't?" Adam asked incredulous.

"I owe him," Dillon explained simply with a shrug.

"Can I have some?" Adam finally asked me with a smile. Oh, gosh.

"Sorry, Adam," I decided. I mean, I barely even know Adam. Then I realized I didn't have my cup in my hands. I looked over at Jason with an open hand.

"But Jason gets some of yours?" Adam asked.

"Of course I do," Jason answered as he handed me back my cup.

"You guys are so mean to me," Adam jokingly said.

"Alright, let's play," Taylor said getting up with an empty cup. Dillon finished his cup as he stood up and threw away his trash in the nearby trash can. Devin took the little water from his bottle and poured it over his head, cooling himself off. Jason got up from beside me and said to Adam, "Next time you can bring money."

"Yeah, and I'm not sharing with anybody," Adam stated. Cam laughed as he approached them.

"How about losers buy the winner Diary Queen the next time we play?" Cam suggested.

The guys including Dillon and Devin—who approached them—nodded in agreement.

"There goes five bucks for you," Adam said with a laugh as he socked Cam in the shoulder.

"I think it's the other way around," Cam laughed as he punched Adam back.

"Then let's play," Taylor said, already on the court with the basketball.

"Alright," Jason called, reassuring Taylor. Suddenly, Jason turned and looked down at me.

"One more?" Jason asked me with an expectant face, glancing at my cup. I sighed and answered grudgingly, "Alright." He took the few steps to close the distance between us and bent down in front of me. I looked away from his very close face as he took the spoon from my cup. To my surprise, I couldn't help my eyes from staring down at Jason's abs as he took a spoonful and stuffed it in his mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I hope everyone liked this really long chapter I wrote for you guys! I was a bit disappointed by the reviews for the previous chapter but...**

**Anyways, review because I want to know what you guys think. Tell me whose personality you like. Jason's, Cam's, or even the guys playing basketball. Do you guys like Adam? Ha. I had fun writing Adam's character. Or do you like Pateel or Taylor? **

**Tell me what you guys think!**


	15. The 'Psychologist's' Theories

**CHAPTER 15: The 'Psychologist's' Theories. Ha!**

I glanced back at Jason's face to see him putting the spoon back into the cup. He swallowed. "Thanks," he smiled before straightening up.

"You lucky pig," Adam said to Jason when he turned back to the staring Adam and Cam.

"Lucky?" Cam and Pateel asked confused. I raised my eyebrows at Adam, confused myself.

"Yeah," Adam said as if it were obvious. "You," Adam said pointing at Jason accusingly, "get Brownie Batter." We all sighed and rolled our eyes at Adam. I laughed.

~*~

"Diary Queen was a good idea," Pateel said as she lay down on the grass after fifteen minutes of watching the guys.

"Yup," I agreed. I looked around the grass and found Jason's v-neck shirt amongst the water bottles and other abandoned shirts. I grabbed it, bundled it up and placed it on the grass as I laid my head down on it.

"You like Cam?" Pateel asked me, turning her head so she faced me. I turned towards her. "That was random," I stated.

"It's not random. I have a purpose," Pateel said reassuringly. I sighed. "So, you like Cam?" she repeated again.

"I guess," I answered, receiving an oh-please look. "Well, I don't know. If you count, getting nervous and excited whenever I see him or when I talk to him, then yeah," I explained. "I mean, I really don't know him that well but I do think he's cute and all. Does that mean I like him?"

"Maybe," Pateel answered, taking in what I said.

Then I narrowed my eyes at her. "It's because of _you_," I accused her as I pointed my index finger at her, "that made me think of him that way."

"What?" Pateel asked taken aback and slightly frightened.

"The last time we were here, you just had to say he did the little 'look-back'," I said motioning my index fingers as quotation marks, "Since then, I started to like him."

"Oh," Pateel laughed. Relief flooded her face as she thought I was accusing her something much more damaging.

"So what's your point?" I asked impatiently. Pateel breathed in and suddenly sat up. I sighed and sat up too.

"It's just that, I've been hearing things about you and Jason," she said casually, shocking me from her response.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"Do you still have feelings for Jason?" Pateel asked me, looking me in the eyes. I glanced away from her and at Jason who was running with the basketball on the court.

"Like, do you still like him?" Pateel asked, re-wording her question.

"I got over him when he was with Lauren," I said, mentioning Jason's ex-girlfriend.

"And after they split, how are your feelings about him?" Pateel asked curiously. I looked at her then and gave her a weird look.

"What are you? A psychologist or something?" I demanded, disguising my nervousness.

"I just want to know; to get things straight," she answered me. She looked at me with patience instead of annoyance.

"Well, all I know is that I've been thinking about Cam and not Jason," I said truthfully.

"I've heard people say how they think you like Jason," Pateel stated otherwise.

"Like who?" I asked curiously.

"Like Hannah, Lucia, and Rhea," she answered quietly. She then looked away from me, and over at the boys. What? My close friends Lucia and Rhea, think that too?!

"And just the whole Dairy Queen thing looked like it too," Pateel added.

"What?" I asked confused, taking her attention away from the guys on the court.

"When you said to Jason 'it's cute when you beg'. You were like practically flirting with him," Pateel said honestly. A smirk appeared on her pretty little face.

"That was an inside joke," I defended myself.

"No need to get defensive," she laughed as she raised her hands, lightening the mood. I laughed, letting her know I wasn't mad.

"Well, just the way you hang out with Jason seems like you guys like each other," Pateel said lightly, looking at me.

"As friends," I corrected her, "And you know Jason and I are close."

"Yes,_ I_ know that but other people don't. Hannah actually thinks you guys are like going out," Pateel informed me.

"But we told her that Jason and I aren't like that."

"Yeah, but apparently she's been seeing that you guys are always with each other," Pateel said with a shrug.

"I'm confused," I stated. Pateel cocked her eyebrows. I leaned in close to her, "When Jason took off his shirt today, I was like…totally stunned." I laughed.

"Me too," Pateel laughed. I shook my head, wanting to tell her what was actually confusing me.

"No, I mean. Yes," I started, causing Pateel to put on a confused face. "I don't know. I'm just so confused. Like I'm not totally sure I'm over Jason," I said, realizing that the words that came out of my mouth were true. "I mean, I was over him but now I don't know," I ranted. "Now that I'm starting to think about it."

"Makes sense," Pateel said calmly from beside me. I gave her a weird look, "What?"

"Hello?! Jason and you are living in the same house and you guys practically go everywhere with each other because of your parents. And not to mention that he lives in the bedroom right across from you. Of course you're going to get those feeling again," Pateel explained quickly.

"So you do like him," Pateel concluded with a slight smile. I didn't believe Pateel for an obvious reason.

"Lets say I do like Jason," I started slowly, receiving an excited look on Pateel's face. I rolled my eyes, "But, how do you explain to me why I'm thinking of Cam instead of Jason, like that?"

Pateel's face fell a bit and she thought it over for a few seconds as she looked at the boys.

"Well, didn't you say," she started, turning back to me, "that you didn't think of Cam like that?"

"Yeah, before you—."

"Yes, before I said something. If it weren't for me you wouldn't like Cam," she explained with a grin; happy with herself for proving her point.

"Yes," I said calmly. "But I don't remember if I liked Jason like that at that time." Then I mumbled as an afterthought, "I don't think I liked anybody at that time."

"You could have secretly liked him without even knowing it," she suggested with a sly look, ignoring the last part I mumbled. I laughed with disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"It could happen," Pateel defended, laughing at herself. Then she suddenly stopped laughing. "Or, maybe you really don't want to like Jason and that's why you're trying to distract yourself with Cam," she ended as if she figured out a mystery.

I creased my eyebrows, "This is confusing me."

"Or maybe," Pateel started again as if she didn't hear me. "Wait, no. I think its either you secretly liked Jason but didn't know it or you don't want to like Jason and that's where Cam comes in. Cam is here to distract you."

I gave her an incredulous look. "What?" she defended herself. "There must be a reason."

I sighed and looked at the guys on the court as I took in what she said. Well, either way—by Pateel's theories—I do like Jason whether I want to or not.

"Or maybe you really want Jason and you're using Cam to make him jealous and make him realize he really does like you," Pateel suggested, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at her and laughed at her expression. She seemed so…determined and in the vibe of figuring out my confusing relationship with Jason.

"Did I just hear you right?" I asked incredulous, finished laughing. "You're saying I'm using Cam to make Jason jealous?"

Pateel nodded her head and slumped a bit. She had a grimace on her face, realizing her suggestion made me sound like a…player; sort of.

I laughed and said simply, "You know I don't do that. I don't use people."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I just got a little carried away with my little theories," Pateel laughed as she gestured with her hands. I looked at her and jokingly said, "You should write your own TV drama show or something." Pateel rolled her eyes at me.

"Besides if I was doing that, we wouldn't be discussing this and I'd know that I like Jason. But I don't know," I stated.

"I guess time will tell," Pateel said, abandoning the subject. We watched the guys play for the next few minutes before something suddenly struck me.

"Pateel," I said, grabbing her attention.

"What?"

"Does Hannah like Jason?"

Pateel turned to me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She observed my face with a glint in her eye as she asked ever so slowly, "Why? Is it bothering you?"

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh, I don't know. Just answer my question." Pateel sighed and answered, "Yeah, I think she does. She was troubled about the whole 'you and Jason thing'."

Then Pateel's eyes grew wide as realization came to her. Fear suddenly came over me. I braced myself. Pateel pursed her lips.

"What?" I asked, wanting the look on her face to disappear.

"I can't believe I forgot," she mused to herself as she looked away from me, tilting her head.

"What?" I repeated as my heart started racing a bit. Pateel looked at me, observing my frantic face. She let out a breath and said with a conciliatory tone, "So, I was talking to Lucia after practice today."

"And?"

"We were on the phone, and she started talking about the different boys she's been talking to," she said, giving me a knowing look. I nodded. Boys meaning Anthony, Brandon, and that senior guy, Jon.

"And while she was talking to me, she was talking to somebody on myspace. And she was describing that 'somebody' as really cute and everything," Pateel said. I motioned my hands, letting her know to get to the point.

"And she told me the guy was…" Pateel said, with an eyebrow raised. "Cam." She looked at me with a slight grimace as she tried to observe the different emotions showing on my face.

Surely, many emotions ran through me. Anger. Disbelief. Hurt. Not necessarily in that order though.

"Oh," I said, saying the only thing I can think of. I gulped.

"Um, yeah. And Lucia was already saying how well she knew him. Well, you know how fast she moves with boys," Pateel said gently. I stared at the guys on the court as I tried to make sense of my emotions.

"Over here!" Jason yelled, waving his hands up. Dillon dribbled the ball down the court and passed it to Jason. Suddenly, Devin was blocking Jason, forcing him to pass the ball to Adam—who scored. Then Cam had the ball and dribbled it down the other end of the court.

I turned my eyes away from the game and looked at Pateel. I took a deep breath, readying myself to explain myself.

"The thing that annoys me," I started, grabbing Pateel's attention, "is why Lucia has to get every guy she meets." A wave of emotions came. I looked Pateel dead in the eyes and told her what has been bothering me, "Um. Remember way back when, when I started liking Jason?" Pateel nodded, keeping silent. "I know, it was a really long time ago but it sometimes still bothers me," I explained. I looked down at the grass and started ripping out some blades from the ground—giving me something to do—as I continued, "When I figured out I liked Jason, I only told you and Lucia. And like the next week, Lucia started flirting with him. I don't know if it was on purpose because we're best friends, but you know how Lucia is. Lucia flirts with like every guy. But it just hurt to know that Lucia couldn't…restrain herself from flirting with every guy we hang out with. Especially when she knew I liked Jason."

I briefly closed my eyes, ready for the full wave of emotion to hit me. Instead, to my surprise, what I got was just a sprinkle of it. I was expecting to revisit those hurt and betrayed feelings I experienced when Lucia didn't think any of my feelings and when Jason actually flirted back with her. But I felt only a slight hurt, and it quickly passed.

I opened my eyes and slightly smiled at the pleasant surprise. After revealing the emotions I've been harboring, I felt something lift off my shoulders. It suddenly felt lighter; it felt good. I breathed in and then out, taking in the clean air. I couldn't help but mentally laugh and think it ironic to not feel that soreness in my neck anymore. I rolled my neck a bit, feeling no soreness. I looked at Pateel to see sympathy in her eyes.

"I remember," Pateel said after a silent moment, "I clearly remember when Lucia started flirting with him. But at least she stopped."

"Yeah," I said grateful, "Because then she started talking with Brandon."

"I guess that's why I like Jason so much," I said, glancing towards Jason. He was laughing at Cam, for some unknown reason. "Because unlike all the other guys Lucia would flirt with and talk with, they would fall for her. Even though Jason did flirt back with her, he didn't fall for her—well, not that I know of. But he didn't ask her out or told her that he liked her." I looked back at Pateel to see her looking and listening to me like a concerned friend.

"I guess that's why, when you told me about Lucia and Cam, the first emotion I felt was hurt."

"Why?" Pateel asked.

"Because if Lucia is talking to Cam, it's only a matter of time before he starts liking and flirting with her. And not me anymore," I explained. At that moment, I amended myself to get over Cam. Because when I get over Cam, it won't hurt like last time. I wouldn't get hurt when I find out that Cam likes Lucia.

"But you don't know that," Pateel argued gently.

"No I don't, but there is a strong possibility of it coming true." I then looked at her with determination on my face. "I'm going to get over Cam."

"Really?" she asked intrigued. I sighed, "Yeah, because I don't want to get hurt again and give me another reason for…having something against Lucia. That's why I didn't tell Lucia I started liking Cam. Though if I did, I don't know if she would still be talking to him," I started, "But I didn't tell Lucia because I don't feel comfortable telling her stuff like that anymore. I don't think I can trust her with information like that."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it," Pateel suggested.

"You know the whole Jason thing happened a long time ago. And I've gotten over it," I explained. "So, it would be stupid to bring something like that up again."

"And besides," I said, mostly to remind myself, "Lucia is a good friend."

"Yeah, Lucia's fun and nice and loyal," Pateel agreed. Then she said a bit quietly, "Well she is when she's not carried away with flirting with boys."

I put on a lighter tone, changing the subject a bit, "At least it'll be easy to get over Cam because I just met him. If we started talking and stuff for longer, it would be harder."

"Yeah," Pateel agreed, mimicking my light tone.

"But I'll try to stay friends with him," I amended, "He is a nice guy."

"Let's go for a walk," Pateel said suddenly, standing up. I stood up and followed her over to the playground, leaving the place where I just revealed my feelings; making me feel vulnerable. I usually don't express my feelings that openly.

"So that means you're going to like Jason?" Pateel asked with a light tone, with a bit of excitement as she sat herself on a swing. I sat on the other as I asked with a laugh, "Why? Do you want me to?"

"Jason is attractive," Pateel admitted with a laugh, "And you guys _are_ good friends."

"I don't know. I guess time will tell," I said quoting from Pateel. "Oh, and I can't believe I forgot. Lauren, his ex-girlfriend, called the other day," I added as an afterthought.

"Really?" Pateel asked intrigued and surprised. I nodded my head.

"So, what's up with them now?"

"I don't know," I shook my head.

"But don't you guys have a close relationship?" Pateel asked me as she started swinging.

"Yes, but not a relationship where we talk about other girls and guys. When he was with Lauren, I barely talked to him about it," I informed her.

"Oh," she said, thinking it over. Then she looked at me, "You have some serious boy problems." We both laughed.

"Enough about me, what about you and Dillon?" I asked with a smile. Pateel groaned and said vaguely, "We talk and stuff."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Nothing confusing like you," she said with a carefree laugh. "So, we should definitely go to Adam's party," she suggested, changing the subject. "And we could invite Lucia, Hannah, and Rhea."

"Definitely," I said, not as enthusiastic as her because I was too busy thinking. Lucia and Rhea actually think that Jason and I like each other? How come they never said anything to me?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I was pretty impressed with the reviews I got! Yay! I was so happy. Haha.  
So I updated for you guys! :D**

**So, what'd you guys think??  
This was more of a chapter that revealed why Jackie is so...what's the word? Hesitant/confused about her relationship with Jason.  
You also got a little bit of a glimpse of Jackie's past with Jason and her friends.  
P.S. I also love Brownie Blizzards too! I had one like a few weeks ago and I just had to add it in the story. Ha!**

**Review so you can read the next chapter.  
Let's just say I had fun writing it.**


	16. I Admit It

**CHAPTER 16: I Admit It**

"See you tomorrow," I said, hugging Pateel. The sun rays beating down on us.

"Thanks for inviting me to the park," Pateel laughed as she pulled away. Pateel waved bye as she started in the opposite direction, back towards her house. I turned away to see Jason, Cam, and Adam standing in a circle. Adam was bouncing the basketball by his side as he laughed at something Cam said.

Even though in just an hour or so the sun would be setting, it was unbearably hot. I moved my hair to one side of my neck, and fanned myself with my hand though it didn't really help. Thank goodness I was wearing shorts and a tank top.

The rest of the guys left five minutes ago in their air-conditioned cars, heading to their air-conditioned homes. I was beyond jealous. I trudged over to the three shirtless guys. I was too miserable to fully take in the fact that I was surrounded by three shirtless, and I admit--attractive--guys.

I stood between Jason and Cam, my hand on my hip as I fanned myself with my other hand.

"Don't try to back down now. You owe me Diary Queen," Cam laughed, looking at Adam and Jason.

"Jason will pay for you," Adam said, glancing towards Jason. Jason stared at him for a few seconds before rolling his eyes, "You don't have money, do you?"

"Well," Adam said with a slight smile and a shrug. I couldn't help but notice that Adam was less built compared to Cam and Jason though it was obvious he had some muscular biceps.

"I'll pay for Cam, but you have to pay for Devin and Dillon will pay for Taylor," Jason stated with a convincing smile.

"Fine," Adam said grudgingly, directing his attention back to bouncing his basketball. By this time, I couldn't stand the heat or at least had a sudden urge to just be in an air-conditioned house.

"Alright, well I'm going to go," I spoke up, turning to Jason with a serious face, "whether you're coming with me or not." I quickly flashed a smile towards Cam and Adam before stepping away from their little circle, headed towards the direction of my house.

"I'm coming," Jason laughed at my impatience from behind me. I kept walking, determined to be back at home. I could just imagine the cool air hitting my face when I would step into my house.

"See you later," I barely heard Jason say to Adam and Cam before I heard his footsteps coming towards me. His steps against the grass grew louder and quicker as Jason jogged up to me.

"Are you trying to make me run even more?" Jason asked with a laugh when he appeared beside me. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand; his other hand carrying his v-neck shirt.

I was about to answer when I heard Adam call from behind, "No bye, Jacqueline?" I laughed, and turned around to see Adam and Cam looking at me.

"Bye," I called back and smiled before I turned back around. I decided not to directly say bye or give Cam a hug when I left because I was afraid I might start to like him again—when I just declared I wasn't going to just thirty minutes ago. It was better just keeping friends with him.

"Wait, hold on," Jason said, interrupting me from my thoughts. I noticed we walked about half of the way home in silence, my thoughts elsewhere. I looked at him, about to object when he pointed his finger to his shoe. I looked down to see that his shoelace was untied.

"I just need to tie my shoe," he defended. He put on a goofy smile when he saw my now understanding expression.

"Hold this," he said, handing me his shirt. I grabbed his shirt, allowing him to bend down to tie his shoe.

"Mommy! Let's get ice cream," a little girl exclaimed from the other side of the street. My attention was averted across the street to see the mom pushing a stroller with a baby inside. The little girl was skipping ahead with a doll in her hands.

"When we see an ice cream truck," the mom said in a conciliatory tone. From my peripheral vision, Jason stood back up. Just then the little girl looked across the street at us. The little girl looked at me, then at Jason. The mother followed her daughter's eyes, taking in me and a shirtless Jason.

Jason turned to where I was looking. To my surprise, the mother sent us—or maybe just Jason—a disgusted look. She hurried her pace, pushing the baby stroller. Once the mother and daughter were out of ear range, I started laughing.

"Did that mother just give me a dirty look?" Jason slowly asked with disbelief as we continued down the sidewalk. I laughed again, looking at Jason to see an amused and incredulous look on his face. He chuckled.

"That was hilarious," I stated after my laughs died down. "I mean, look at you," I said, motioning to his bare chest, "And she had a little daughter."

"Well, I apologize for playing basketball in the hot sun and just wanted to cool off," he sarcastically defended himself.

"You should probably put your shirt back on," I suggested with a laugh, "So you don't offend anybody that passes by in their cars or something."

"What if I don't want to?" he asked stubbornly as his brown eyes stared back at me.

"Do you want more dirty looks?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're almost home anyways," he argued, looking ahead. I rolled my eyes as we crossed the street. When we were about a house away from my house, I noticed a car driving by. I saw Jason turn his head so I instinctively turned my head too. I saw a thirteen year old girl in the passenger seat, staring out the window. She took in me and then Jason. I saw her stare wide eyed at Jason and his abs before the car took forward.

I let out an amused laugh and pushed Jason on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked with an innocent smile though amusement was written all over his face. I just laughed, shaking my head. I couldn't help myself from thinking how cute he looked. What with his innocent expression he put on, making him look younger.

I opened my front door and was instantly greeted by the cool and refreshing air. I walked over into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. Just then did I realize I was carrying Jason's shirt the whole time. I turned around to see that Jason wasn't there.

I walked up the stairs to see Jason at the end of the hallway, approaching his bedroom.

"Jason!" I called, grabbing his attention before he opened the door of his bedroom. I stalked over to him. "I can't believe I carried your shirt the whole time," I said with disbelief and frustration—for being so oblivious to the fact—as I threw the shirt at him. He laughed, catching his shirt easily. "And you were getting mad at me for not putting on my shirt, when you had it the whole time," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and pushed him.

"I think the neighborhood parents hate you," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What?" he asked confused, stepping towards me.

I sighed. "First the mother gave you a dirty look. Then the girl in the car," I said, shaking my head with disbelief. "Her dad was driving the car and I saw him give you a dirty look."

"Really? I didn't see her dad," Jason said with a shrug. I instantly frowned at him.

"Parents are going to hate you for walking around shirtless when they're with their daughters," I laughed again. "I told you to put your shirt on," I said giving him an accusing look.

"You're the one who had my shirt," he argued, lifting his shirt for emphasis.

"True, but…I forgot…I was even carrying it," I stuttered my lame excuse.

"Or maybe," Jason said, suddenly having a mischievous look in his eyes as he stepped closer to me, "you really didn't want me to put on my shirt because of this," he said with a smirk, as he patted his abs.

I gritted my teeth as I stared back at him. "Wow," I said slowly, "I never knew you were so…cocky."

"I'm not cocky," he said not at all offended, "I'm just stating a fact." His brown eyes stared down into mine as he slowly stepped closer to me.

I scoffed, disguising my uneasiness, and rolled my eyes, "Oh, please."

"Don't deny you don't like it," he said with a smirk as he continued to look me in the eyes. I couldn't help but recognize that small spark in his eyes; that teasing and flirting look. I am not going to admit to it. I am not going to admit to it. I couldn't help but hear my heart pound in my chest.

I stared at him without letting what I was thinking show on my face. I felt my heart start to race a bit and my breathing quicken slightly as I noticed Jason standing just an inch away from me. I swallowed as I tilted my head up. Dang him for being taller than me.

"You're so conceited," I said with disbelief, breaking eye contact. He placed his arms on either side of my head as he trapped me between my closed door and his chest.

"Just admit it," Jason said with an easy smile. I looked back at him with narrowed eyes. I leaned my head on my closed bedroom door, putting space between us. His brown eyes stared intensely into mine and I couldn't pull myself to look away. I felt as if he could read my so well; as if he knew me more than I knew myself.

"I deny it," I heard myself lie to Jason. A smile turned appeared on his face and my breath unconsiously became slower.

"Really?" he asked unconvinced with a smile in his eyes. His face was just inches away from mine as I barely felt his breath on me. I suddenly felt my guard go down. I do like it. I do like it. What girls wouldn't like abs? Especially when they're on a body like Jason's? I. Admit. It.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry for updating so late.  
Thank goodness I had the sudden urge to post this chapter today and the fact that I had the enthusiasm to add a bit more chapters to this story.  
I guess school is uneventful--not that it's boring or anything--but I feel as if I could write and continue and add some cute things into this story._

Alright, all I ask for is at least 2 reviews for this chapter. Tell me what you think and if you have any questions. I'm not asking for much.

_At **least 2 reviews** and I'll update the next chapter. _

_-Thanks_


	17. Just Joking

**Chapter 17: Just Joking**

Before I even knew what I was doing, I felt my hand grip the doorknob. I twisted the cold metal and found myself fall and a surprised noise came from my mouth. I closed my eyes instantly and prepared myself to feel the impact of my body with the carpeted floor. What I didn't prepare myself for was the small grunt and slight impact that fell on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw Jason slightly lift himself up from me.

Jason hovered over me as he supported his upper body with his arms that were on either side of my head.

"Are you okay?" was the first words out of his mouth as he stared at me. I let out a little laugh and breathed, "Yeah."

All I could look at was Jason's face and take in the information that he was on top of me. My heart pounded in my chest and I was overwhelmed with an emotion; a feeling. My heart pounded faster in my chest as I could only concentrate on the bubbling emotion inside me. All I knew was that this emotion was slightly foreign—I haven't felt this way in a while. I wanted it to stop but at the same time embrace it.

Jason climbed off of me and sat beside me. Immediately I felt slightly sad as he wasn't as close to me as just a second ago. _What's wrong with me?_ I thought frantically.

I sat up as I stared at the carpet; not at all wanting to look at Jason. But I felt a nag at the corner of my brain and I gave into it. I turned my head and glanced at Jason. He had his forearms resting on top of his knees, his legs propped up.

"That was a bad idea," I found myself say.

"What?" Jason asked, looking at me with an intrigued look. I laughed a humorless laugh.

"Um…" I started briefly closing my eyes, "I opened the door…"

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Jason laughed and the smile on my face instantly vanished. Cam called me that… Then I shook my head, vanishing the random thought of Cam. I'm over him!

"Tried to get away huh?" Jason asked looked at me with a glint in his eyes.

I looked away from him as I answered, "Yup."

I guess I didn't think my plan through; I thought I could escape admitting to Jason I did like his abs but that supposedly didn't happen. He's still here!

I looked at Jason and the silence between us was awkward—well at least it was for me. I suddenly turned clammy and didn't know what to say to him. I could feel his gaze on me as I stared at the wall across from me. I suddenly found myself hoping that he would bring up the subject of his abs.

"What's this?" he asked, getting up from the floor. He made his way to my bedroom door and took the taped paper from the door. I got up from the floor and walked over to him. I stood next to him and could feel his body heat next to mine. I peered at the paper in his hands, leaning towards him.

_Jacqueline,  
Your mom, Jason's parents and I had to go to an unexpected business meeting. Don't wait up for us and stay out of trouble. Thirty dollars is on the kitchen counter for dinner. Don't stay up late.  
-Dad_

"Want pizza for dinner?" Jason suggested as he turned his head down to look at me.

"Sure," I said as I looked up at him. Jason turned away and back to the note and laughed.

"What is it?" I asked, peering back at the note.

_P.S. Jason, take care of Jacqueline. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble._

"Why does he do that?" I said annoyed as I snatched the paper from Jason's hands. Jason laughed and answered, "He's joking."

I looked at Jason with a skeptical look, "Well, I don't like his joking."

I remembered what my dad said to Jason before we left for the party just a week ago—the party where I met Cam. I could practically hear my dad's voice say, "Jason, watch out for Jacqueline. She needs it." Then my dad laughed.

I rolled my eyes just at the memory of that night last week.

I turned away from Jason and walked over to my desk. "He acts like I'm a little baby and I can't take care of myself," I ranted to myself as I set the paper on my desk.

"Maybe because you are a little baby," Jason laughed. I sharply turned to look at him with a dirty look. Jason sighed and said, "Just joking."

I turned away from him and went over to my nightstand to plug in my cell phone in the charger. "Whatever," I muttered.

"Sorry," Jason said as he came up to him with a smile.

"I was just joking," he added with a light voice, cocking his head towards the side. I turned to him and tried to suppress the smile on my face; I hate it when people think I can't do things for myself.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Jason asked, looking down at me.

"I'm not stubborn," I stated.

"Look, maybe your dad just worries about you," Jason said with a shrug. I sighed exasperated and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"What bothers me is," I started as Jason took a seat beside me. "Is that my parents think…," I stopped, trying to think of the right words.

"Well," I started again looking at Jason. He had a slight smile on his face as he waited for me. "Today my mom said that I should go swimming but I said I didn't want to go. And then suddenly she's like, 'Go ask Jason to go swimming with you' and I'm like 'No, I don't want to go swimming.'" I explained this with different tones of my voice to match my mom's and dad's.

I looked at Jason to see him hold back a laugh; amusement in his eyes. "What?" I demanded.

Jason let out a chuckle, "You're funny when you tell your stories." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"My point is," I stated, "is that for some reason my parents always turn to you." I pointed my finger at his chest accusingly.

"Turn to me?" he asked dubiously.

"Yeah. First my dad's always like 'Jason, watch out for Jacqueline.' And my mom's like, 'how about you go ask Jason to go swimming with you?'"

"Maybe your parents just like me," he said with a smug smile. I cracked a smile. Who doesn't like Jason?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

__

Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys definately surprised me.  
I'm also glad that I received more reviews than I asked for. Thanks!

You guys should have seen me reading your reviews. It made me all giddy. Haha.  
I'm glad you guys like Jason and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I just had to do it. :]

Anyways, I'm sorry this is a short chapter. It would have been longer but I decided to put the supposedly half part of this chapter as Chapter 18.  
I want to be at least a chapter or two written ahead of time before I post it up.  
That way, there's always a chapter waiting for you guys. Just in case I get a writer's block, there'll be a chapter waiting.

Review! And I'm listening to your opinions, trying to see if I want to work that into my story.  
Now all I ask for is at least 4 reviews.

Not bad right?  
Well, review and tell me what you think. I tried to incorporate a bit more of their parents in it. So that you guys could get the feel of how their relationship is and everything.

-Thanks


	18. Sleepover!

**Chapter 18: Sleepover!**

Rhea let out a yawn from the sleeping bag beside me. I laughed but ended up yawning at the very end. Ironically, Hannah yawned from her spot across from me.

"Dang, yawning is contagious," Lucia laughed as she peered at her finger, painting her nails a light pink color.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed as I lay on my stomach, hugging my pillow underneath my chin.

"Gosh, there is absolutely nothing on T.V." Pateel complained, flipping through Rhea's television as she plopped down on the sleeping bag on the other side of me.

"Just turn it off. I'm done painting my nails," Lucia suggested as she put the nail brush back into the O.P.I. nail polish bottle.

"Yeah," Hannah added her agreement as she sat Indian style on her sleeping bag across from me. "Besides, I can't wait for Adam's party tomorrow."

"You know about Adam's party?" I asked from my spot on the floor. Pateel and I were planning to tell the girls about the party tonight, but we haven't gotten to it.

"Yeah, Adam's lives like three doors down from me," Hannah nodded her head with a smile. "He's been talking about it for the past few days and he practically threatened me to come."

Rhea let out a snort as I laughed. "Yeah, well Pateel and I saw Adam the other day and he said to come by tomorrow."

"Yeah, Lucia and Rhea could come too," Pateel nodded as she looked at Lucia and Rhea. Lucia was just getting situated on her own sleeping bag. All our sleeping bags were set into a circle so we could face one another. Rhea's television was now off, including her iPod dock that was playing songs just a few minutes ago.

"Cool, what time is it?" Lucia asked with a smile on her face.

"It's like a barbeque and pool type of party. Starts around one," Hannah informed with a shrug.

"Pool party?" Rhea asked excitedly. "I can't wait already. Tomorrow's suppose to be like really hot."

"Do you know if it's like a huge party or a small one?" I asked out of curiosity. Hannah looked at me and thought for a moment, "Well, I think it's just his close friends. Probably us and…at least five other people?" Hannah shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I think Anthony said something about that. I think he's going," Lucia spoke up, mentioning the blonde water polo player she's been flirting with.

"So in that case, all the other guys are coming," Rhea guessed. We all nodded in agreement. We stayed in silence for a few seconds, thinking about how fun it'd be tomorrow at Adam's party.

"So, that means Jason's going?" Hannah asked a bit hesitantly, looking at me. I stared up at her, trying to process her question as my mind was elsewhere. Her eyes kept glancing away from me as she waited for me to answer.

"Yeah," I answered after a moment as I nodded my head. I rested my chin on my pillow and continued, "He's going." Then with a shock, I discreetly glanced at Lucia and Rhea as I remembered that they thought something was going on between Jason and me.

"Lucia, do you like Anthony?" Pateel asked, unknowingly changing the subject. Pateel lay on her stomach as she rested her chin on her propped elbow. Lucia raised her eyebrows at Pateel then glanced over at the other girls.

"Well, he is cute. We just flirt," Lucia finally answered with a nonchalant look. She twirled her curly dark hair around her index finger. Suddenly Lucia looked up from her strand of hair and asked Pateel in return, "Who do you like?"

"I still like Dillion," Pateel said in a quiet voice, glancing at Hannah. We weren't as close to Hannah as we were with each other but Hannah's been hanging out with us. It's inevitable that soon Hannah would be let in our secrets and group.

"Who do you like Hannah?" Rhea asked, not dwelling on Pateel's long crush on Dillion as Pateel stayed silent. If Pateel wanted to say something about Dillion she would have. But if she was quiet, then it was a sign that we shouldn't push her into saying anything.

"Who _I_ like?" Hannah asked a bit taken aback that she would be on the spot. We all looked up at her expectantly, amused and curious looks on our faces.

"Well, I have to say that I started liking somebody," Hannah confessed. "I actually was going out with somebody for a few months but we broke up like…two months ago. I've just been trying to get over him."

"You had a boyfriend?" Lucia asked a bit surprised, she discreetly leaned into the circle. Hannah nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, but I'm over him. Thank goodness." She let out a relieved laugh and placed her palm on her chest. Then she added, "He actually broke up with me."

Silence fell in Rhea's bedroom as we took in Hannah's sad news.

"So, who's the special guy who helped you get over your ex?" Pateel asked, lightning the mood. I stared up at Hannah and I couldn't help but see how pretty she was. She had that natural beauty to her. It wasn't a bit surprise that her boyfriend would break up with her. "Well, I just think he's cute. That's all," Hannah hastily said as her cheeks began to blush. I let out a laugh and said, "Just tell us. Who is he?" I was now beyond curious. Hannah looked me with her green eyes and confessed, "I think Jason's cute. Um…we actually talked the other day." She shrugged her shoulders and averted her eyes from me to the other girls.

I down casted my eyes towards the carpet in the middle of the floor as I took in what she just said. For some odd reason, the first emotion I felt was….well, disbelief. Then understanding—Jason was attractive. Then a bit of pang in my chest. Just a bit but it soon vanished. I didn't like Jason like that; not since my crush on him from last year.

"Ooh, Jason huh?" Rhea asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Hannah let out an awkward laugh. "Yeah, well I just think he's cute," she repeated.

I wanted to say something but I just didn't know what to say. It didn't feel right to say, "You guys would look good together." Something girls say whenever their friend admits who she likes. It also didn't feel right to say something on the lines of, "Yeah, he's cute. Good choice." It's not like I wanted to encourage her…Wait! Why wouldn't' I want to encourage her? Do I feel something for Jason?

I let out a quiet, raggad breath as I processed my thoughts. I think do have feelings for Jason. I think…I care about him more than just a friend. Our relationship definitely grew once he moved into my house those few months ago. I can't deny that our relationship didn't change.

"Jackie, it's your turn," Lucia stated, interrupting my thoughts. "Who has your eye?"

I quickly glanced towards Pateel but she just looked at me, nothing showing in her eyes. I thought quickly before deciding what I was going to say.

"Well," I started, my heart pounding, "I've got to admit that I think Cam's cute." I held my breath as I observed Lucia's face. I just hoped that she wouldn't call out my lie; well half-lie. I just got over him.

"Cam?" Lucia asked a bit excitedly that it made me flinch. "You like Cam? Since when?"

"Well, since a week ago," I answered with a shrug. I averted my eyes to glance over at my other friends. They just had amused faces.

"That's so cool, I've actually been talking to him for the past few days," Lucia stated. I looked back at her with no emotion in my face, just my eyebrows raised. "I think he's going to the party tomorrow," Lucia informed me with a suggestive wag of her eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. "I just think he's cute. It's not like I have a serious crush on him," I assured her. Well, it's not like I have a crush on him at all—not anymore. Besides, Lucia's been talking to him. He'll soon fall for her charms.

About an hour passed as we just talked about boys, celebrities, shows, etc.

By now we were reading Rhea's old Seventeen magazines, showing one another something we thought was worth showing to one another as we flipped through the worn out magazines. I was flipping through pages, scanning here and there, when I came across this quiz: Is It Love--Or Just A Hot Crush?

_Hm..._

"What are you looking at?" Rhea's voice startled me. I looked up at her to see her peering over my shoulder at the magazine.

"Oh, um...just this," I answered, waving my hand towards the quiz I found in the magazine.

"Oh, let's see," Rhea said, plopping down beside me. She took the magazine from my hands and spread it out on the floor so both of us could see.

"Check thoe box, Agree or Disagree, for the following statments below," Rhea read the directions. "Number one: I feel really good about myself when I'm around him."

Rhea and I both stared at the statement printed on the page. The first image that popped in my mind was Jason. Jason out of all people! Before I could further process my thoughts, Rhea continued to read aloud.

"Number two: We could spend all night talking and never run out of stuff to say. Number three: I want him to meet important people in my life, like my parents or grandparents." Rhea took the magazine off the floor, bringing it up to her face--forgetting I was right beside her. She read the next statement more to herself as I watched her facial expression. "Number four: He's like my bset friend--only I like making out with him."

"Dang," Rhea muttered to herself as she set the magazine back on the floor. She looked at me with a hint of annoyance in her face.

"What is it?" I asked a bit amused. The slight frown on her face didn't leave as she answered me.

"No boy comes to mind after reading that," she pointed a nail polished finger towards the magazine. "I guess I don't like anybody right now."

I was about to open my mouth to say something when Lucia came over.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucia asked, taking a seat beside me. I noticed Hannah and Pateel scoot in closer, making the circle tighter.

"I read that little crush quiz," Rhea nodded her head towards the magazine laying in the middle of our tight circle. "And no boy comes to mind."

"Hm, let me see," Lucia said as she picked the magazine up. She read aloud, "Number One: I feel really good about myself when I'm around him."

Lucia looked up from the magazine and eyed each one of us. "Does any boy come to your guys' minds?" She had a mischievious look in her eyes.

"Read the next one," Hannah suggested, not answering the question. Her eyebrows slightly furrowed as Lucia continued.

"Number two: We could spend all night talking and never run out of stuff to say." She continued to read the next statements as I stared at the carpeted floor.

"Numero five: I want to tell him everything: He's the first person I call when something happens." I frowned at the image of Jason stayed in my head.

"Well, that's it," Lucia stated after reading the nine total statemtns. She put the magazine in the middle of the circle.

"Again, no boy comes to mind. I really need to find somebody," Rhea joked with a shake of her head.

"Ugh," Hannah quietly groaned. We all looked up at her with confusion written evident on our faces.

"My ex-boyfriend's face showed up in my mind," Hannah admitted with a frustrated look.

"Well, you're still getting over him," I reasoned with a shrug. Hannah nodded her head in agreement.

"Besides some of the statements I thought, Disagree instead of agree." Hannah admitted.

"Was there somebody else's face you wanted to see?" Rhea asked.

Hannah looked up at us with a sheepish grin. "I was hoping to see Jason's face but of course that didn't happen. Besides I barely know Jason. I just think he's cute and all."

"I saw Dillion but right not it's just a hot crush," Pateel laughed, quoting the title of the quiz.

"I definately know it's not love. It's just a crush between me and Anthony," Lucia laughed with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. I stayed quiet, hoping my friends would forget to ask who's image that popped into my head. I mentally shook my head, dispersing the image of Jason.

"What time is it?" I asked, changing the subject.

Rhea got up from her sleeping bag to peer up at her nightstand. "It's only 10:30," she informed us. Then a wicked grin crossed her face; Rhea's never predictable. I exchanged glances with Hannah to see her raise her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Let's tee-pee somebody's house," Rhea suggested as she a glint appeared in her eyes.

"Yeah," we all agreed as we all stood up, suddenly hyped.

~*~

"Oh my gosh! Why is it so freezing?" Lucia exclaimed as she rubbed her bare arms with her hands. We were walking the empty and silent sidewalk with toilet paper rolls in hand.

"Well, it's almost midnight. Of course it's going to be cold," Rhea retorted with a light laugh. We were walking the streets in our pajama shorts and tank tops and shirts. We didn't bring any jackets because who knew that you would need them during the summer.

"Let's just hurry up before a cop car comes out of nowhere and busts us," Hannah suggested with a little giggle. I hugged my hands around my arms as I followed behind Rhea and Hannah, who were really eager to get to Adam's house.

Yes, we decided to tee pee Adam's house just for the heck of it. He lived a neighborhood over and Hannah wanted to get revenge on Adam. She claims that Adam pushed her in the pool and kept squirting water at her one day. I guess karma does bite you in the back.

"Okay, we're here," Hannah whispered as she stopped in front of a two story house. All the lights were off you could faintly hear crickets in the nearby bushes.

"Let's hurry before we get caught," I whispered urgently, following behind Rhea towards one of the front lawn trees. We started to throw the toilet paper roll up on the branches.

"You know, I've never done this before," I admitted with a grin on my face. I honestly didn't know how fun it'd actually be.

"I can't wait to see Adam's face when he finds this in the morning," Hannah stated as she came to stand beside me.

"Won't Adam's parents get mad?" Lucia cared to ask, though she really didn't care about tee peeing Adam's house. Lucia continued to throw the toilet paper roll up on the tree.

"No, they're gone. They're coming back in the afternoon when Adam's party starts. Adam will find this when he wakes up," Hannah answered confidently.

"If we did this like a few months ago, I'd totally vote to do it to Jason," Lucia laughed, shaking her head. Yeah, a few months ago Jason lived in his own house; before he moved in with me.

"Yeah," I agreed with a light laugh. "But if you guys decide to take revenge on Jason for whatever reason," I started, "Just don't tee-pee my house."

"Sure thing," Rhea laughed as she approached both Hannah and me.

We spent the next couple of minutes in silence as we continued to tee-pee his house. There was a moment in those couple of minutes when Rhea was jogging over to us and she tripped. We all started laughing when she fell down on Adam's front lawn, the toilet paper kept rolling down the sidewalk.

When Hannah was standing out in the middle of the street, admiring the vandalizing of Adam's house, Lucia and I snuck up behind her and started to wrap her up in toilet paper. We all burst out laughing and was instantly quieted by Pateel, warning us that we were going to get in huge trouble if we were caught.

"Well, let's get out of here," Pateel suggested after we finished our rolls of toilet paper.

"I feel so bad," I whispered as I stared at the trailing toilet paper, slightly lifting off the branches as a breeze came by.

"Well, he deserves it for pushing me in the pool," Hannah said with a laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I hope you guys liked this chapter.  
I really wanted you guys to know a bit more of Jackie's friends: Pateel, Lucia, Rhea, and Hannah.  
If it isn't clear: Hannah isn't really in there group but she's getting there. They all hang out with one another but Hannah's  
never been in their group._

_I also was about to post this chapter without the whole 'magazine quiz idea'.  
I think I made the right choice to add that in. I thought this chapter was missing something at first but the magazine part made it better.  
It sort of clears up Jackie's feelings._

_Now I'm asking for at least four reviews.  
Not too bad, right?_

_If you have any ideas you want to see in this story, just review it! I'm totally all ears._

_-Thanks._


	19. Thanks

**Chapter 19: Thanks**

I plopped down on my comfy bed, bringing the covers around me as I drifted my eyes closed. My mom picked me up from Rhea's house early because she said she had a meeting to attend to with my dad and Jason's parents.

I let out a yawn as I cuddled into my covers, wishing to get a bit more sleep. I guess that's what I get for sleeping a little past midnight—what with the tee-peeing of Adam's house.

I was just in the phase of unconsciousness when I heard a knock on my door. At first I thought I was just dreaming but I heard the knock again. I quietly groaned as I buried further into my covers, only my head sticking out from under.

"Jacks?" I heard a familiar voice call as the person creaked open my door. I deeply sighed as I twisted around so I saw Jason standing half way inside my room.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, keeping my eyes open. My sleeping bag was abandoned in the middle of my floor with my bag of clothes I brought over last night. Jason walked around the clutter on my floor as he made his way over to my bed.

"Why are you so tired?" he asked amused as he comfortably sat on the edge of my bed near my feet. I readjusted myself so I could see him. Did he have to talk so loudly?

"Slept late," I mumbled. I, of course, didn't want to mention that we slept late because of what we did to Adam's house. I looked at Jason through my half open eyes. He was dressed in cargo shorts and an Active t-shirt, his hair spiked up in the front with gel.

"Huh," he said as he looked over at me, "Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go over to Adam's house around twelve-ish."

"Why?" I asked, letting out a sigh as I lay my head comfortably on my pillow. Jason leaned his arms behind him as he answered, "Adam called me and he needs help to fill up some water balloons."

"Water balloons?"

"Yeah, I guess he has a water fight in store," Jason shrugged as he let out a chuckle. I smile formed on my face, "That'll be fun."

"Yeah, but will you have the energy to actually throw water balloons? You look dead," Jason teased with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and made a show of closing my eyes.

"If I rest then I'll have the energy to throw some balloons at you," I said as if it were obvious. I felt the bed shift underneath me but my eyes remained closed.

"So, you want to come early or what?" he asked.

"Yeah, how long do I have to rest?" I cared to ask. Jason was silent for a moment and I was tempted to open my eyes when he spoke up. "Well our parents are gone and it'll probably take fifteen minutes to get there if we walk."

"Just tell me what time. I don't want to hear the math," I interrupted him with a small smile on my face. I could practically imagine Jason frowning at me through my closed eyelids. I snuggled into my covers.

"Fine, we leave at 12:25, that'll give you about two hours to rest. That good enough for you?" Jason's voice retorted.

"Yup."

Suddenly Jason's phone rang and I heard him take the call. I was half listening and half sleeping when I figured out that Adam was on the other line.

"What?" Jason asked with an amused tone of voice. I creased my eyebrows as I tried to figure out what was happening in the conversation.

"Ha, that sucks," Jason's voice answered back into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm coming at 12:30," Jason reassured Adam.

"Alright bye," Jason said into the phone before hanging up. Curiosity got the better of me and I asked, "What was that?"

Jason let out one of his laughs before answering, "Adam said he looked out his window and saw that somebody tee-peed his house."

I couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly the events of last night flooded my mind as my friends and I threw the toilet paper rolls at the tree branches. Then I let out a small laugh as I remembered when I threw the paper roll up and it came down on the other side of the branch, hitting Pateel in the head.

"What's so funny?" I heard Jason ask.

"Nothing," I sighed as I brought my covers up to my chin. I didn't hear anything from Jason. About a minute passed in silence and I soon assumed that he left me to rest.

I opened my eyes—just to make sure—when my eyes stared back into very familiar brown ones. I instantly let out a scream as I flinched back from the edge of my bed, my legs kicking the covers away from me.

Jason let out a laugh and a goofy grin appeared on his face as he stood up from his bent position on the side of my bed.

"Dang, how long have you been there?" I demanded with irritation in my voice. I stared up at Jason, wondering how long Jason moved over to the edge of my bed, bending down so his face was just inches away from my sleeping face.

"Not long," Jason answered, not caring about the dirty look I was now sending him.

"Why do you always do that?" I demanded. "You just enjoy scaring me don't you?"

I sat up on my bed, the covers tangled between my legs as I tilted my head up to Jason's. "I actually thought you fell asleep for a minute there," he confessed, nodding his head. I narrowed my eyes at him. Yeah, I guess karma does bite you back. What Jason didn't know was that I helped tee-pee his friend's house last night.

"You know what?" I slowly asked, straightening myself up as I moved across my knees over to him. "You are so going to get it," I threatened as I pointed my finger towards his chest. We were about the same height, what with Jason standing beside the edge of my bed with his arms crossed while I was on my knees on my bed.

"Really?" he asked disbelieving, tilting his head to the side with his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Oh fine. Don't believe me. But you're going to get it," I reassured confidently, a smirk forming on my face.

~*~

"Why's it so hot?" I whined as I readjusted my hold around Jason's neck.

"What are you complaining about? I'm the one who's carrying you," Jason argued as he continued down the sidewalk.

"Well, who's the one who said we had to get to Adam's house before 12:30?" I retorted back. I was able to sleep for about an hour before Jason came into my room waking me up. Apparently Adam called Jason again and he asked if Jason could come by a bit earlier to help him take down the toilet paper from the trees. So before leaving the house, I changed into my black bikini and threw over shorts and a tank top. Jason changed into grey board shorts.

"Oh, please. You were able to get at least an hour rest," he reminded me. Jason felt bad that he had to wake me up—I guess it was evident that I really needed my sleep. So, Jason offered to give me a piggyback ride as we walked towards Adam's house. I instantly took up his offer before he would change his mind.

I gently rested my chin on Jason's shoulder and let out a sigh. Instantly Jason's head flinched a bit and he let out a laugh, causing his chest to vibrate. I creased my eyebrows, lifted my chin off from his shoulder and asked, "What?"

"That tickles," he complained with another laugh as he shifted me so I wouldn't slip off his back. My legs were on either side of him as he arms supported my legs.

I let out a laugh, "Sorry."

"Well, we're almost there," Jason informed me, "I can't wait to jump into the pool."

"Yeah, me too," I agreed, "I guess after we help Adam clean up his front lawn." Seriously, karma was out to get me. How am I suddenly in the position of helping Adam clean up the mess I left for him last night? This isn't supposed to happen.

Unconsciously, I rested my chin back on Jason's chin. I couldn't help but feel a bit happy and excited inside. It was like this little bubble inside my chest that had me in a carefree mood. I was suddenly filled with energy probably because we were headed towards Adam's party which would be absolutely fun and probably the fact that—I hate to even admit or think about—I was with Jason. Not like that's new or anything, Jason's always there considering we live together but…I don't know how to explain it.

"Oh shoot!" I suddenly exclaimed as a random thought popped into my head.

"What?" Jason asked startled as he turned his head slightly so he could see my face.

"I knew we were forgetting something Jason. We forgot to bring towels."

"Oh yeah," Jason said in a quiet voice as I felt his shoulders slump a bit. He straightened back up as he reassured me, "It's fine though. Adam has towels."

"Oh," I said in a quiet voice as I rested my chin back onto Jason's shoulder. "I was surprised that my parents let me go to Adam's party today."

"Oh yeah?" Jason cared to ask.

"Yeah," I answered as if it were obvious. "If it weren't for you my dad wouldn't have let me go," I admitted with a slightly annoyed look. Thank goodness Jason wasn't able to see my face as he continued down the sidewalk.

_"Mom, I got invited to a pool party today," I stated as we entered the kitchen. My mom just picked me up from Rhea's house and I suddenly remembered that I didn't ask her if I could go to Adam's today. _

_"Oh, yeah? Who's?" my mom cared to ask as she went over to the refrigerator, pulling out some apple juice._

_"My friend Adam's," I answered nonchalantly. I tried to observe her face as she poured apple juice into a cup. The only guy friend of mine my parents know about is Jason. Kinda pathetic right? Oh well…._

_"Adam?" my mom asked dubiously as she looked up at me. I nodded my head in confirmation. _

_"It starts in the afternoon. Barbeque and pool party," I informed her, looking directly into her eyes._

_"Yeah, I guess that's alright. I can't take you there though. You know your dad and I have a meeting today." _

_I nodded my head and was about to speak up when I suddenly heard my dad's voice from behind me. I slightly jumped in my seat as his booming voice demanded, "You're going to a party today?" _

_I looked up at him, disguising the scared look on my face. "Yes," I answered in a small voice. _

_"Didn't you already go to a party?" _

_"Yes Dad. Like last week or two weeks ago," I answered, referring to the party where I met Cam. _

_"Who's pool party? Pateel's?"_

_"No," I said, averting my eyes away from my dad's. "Another friend." _

_"Who?" _

_I looked up at my dad to see him looking at his cell phone. He looked up from the phone to look expectantly at me. _

_"Uh…you don't know him." My dad stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "Um…he's name's Adam," I added. Please, please let me go Dad. I never get to go out. Please, please._

_"Who's going to be there?"_

_"My friends and a few of Adam's friends," I assumed. _

_"Don't you think you went to enough parties already?" my dad asked. I couldn't help but look up at him stupidly. I only went to one party this summer—actually the only huge party I've ever went to that wasn't a birthday occasion. I looked over to my mom, whom was standing a few feet away from my dad, for help. She just preoccupied herself with a magazine but I knew she was listening. _

_"No," I answered. My dad looked at me for way to long for my comfort so I decided to ask, "So…can I go?" _

_Please say yes. Please say yes. _

_"I don't know. Let me think about it." _

_"But it's this afternoon. I need to know now," I immediately said without thinking. My dad looked at me with raised eyebrows—slightly amused— and I unnoticeably shrunk into my chair. I've never acted like this before—pleading my parents for me to go out. _

_I was about to say that Mom agreed to let me go but Jason suddenly stepped into the kitchen as he greeted us, "Hey everyone." _

_I couldn't help but frown at his obliviousness to the conversation that was going on. I didn't care to greet him back because all I could think about was why my dad was so protective. I never go out; he should at least let me have some fun. Besides, it's summer. He can't give me the excuse that I have to do homework. _

_I glanced up from the kitchen table I was staring at, to see Jason standing there. I hated myself for even thinking it but I said it anyways, "Jason's going." _

_Jason instantly creased his eyebrows, curious and slightly shocked. I looked over to my dad to see that he put down his cell phone as he looked from Jason to me. _

_"Really?" he asked a bit surprised. I nodded my head eagerly as I imagined him saying that I could go now. _

_"Are you going to the pool party?" my dad asked Jason, after shooting me a dubious look. I rolled my eyes, thankful that my dad didn't see. _

_"Yeah," Jason nodded with an easy smile. "This afternoon." _

_"Alright then," my dad turned to me. "I guess you could go." _

_I immediately smiled at this but the smile was taken off my face as my dad said, "There better not be drinking or anything at the party." _

_Of course my dad would think that. He continued, "Don't get into any trouble. I know how these parties are. Be careful." _

_I resisted on rolling my eyes as I stood up from my chair and said automatically, "Yes, I know Dad. But I highly doubt that's going to be at the party. I don't hang out with those kind of people." _

_Before my dad could say otherwise and finished, "Thanks for letting me go." I immediately left the kitchen, hoping that my dad wouldn't change his mind or something._

I was instantly brought back to the present as I felt myself slip from Jason's back. I readjusted my hold around his neck and his arms shifted so he could support me better.

"I'm surprised that he didn't say for you to take care of me or something. Like last time," I mused.

Jason let out a laugh and stated, "Actually, after you left. Your dad told me to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

I instantly groaned, "See! My dad doesn't think I'm capable of watching myself. It's always you." I said the last part bitterly.

"Not my problem," Jason joked but reassured me, "He just wants to make sure that you're fine. You're his only child you know."

"Yes I know," I said rolling my eyes. "I'm not stupid. But you know what? My mom was perfectly fine with me going. She let me go but my dad just had to hear that I was going to a party."

"Your mom agreed? I thought she doesn't like you going out either."

"Yeah, she doesn't but it seems like recently my mom's been letting me go out. I don't know why though. Just like the last party she instantly said yes whereas my dad instantly said no." I let out a humorless laugh. "Until he realized you were going to the party."

"You know, I think I deserve a sort of thank you."

"For what?" I asked with a laugh.

"You said so yourself that if it weren't for me you wouldn't be coming to Adam's party," Jason answered a bit too smug for my taste.

I rolled my eyes but said, "Thanks Jason."

I leaned my check on his shoulder, reveling in the fact of how close Jason and I have grown since his family moved in with mine. I mean, when he moved in with us I just started to forget about my crush on him because of his girlfriend. We weren't that close then because it was awkward for me to be around him because of his girlfriend, Lauren. Then they broke up but I didn't get those feelings for him again. I sort of accepted the fact that Jason and I were only going to be friends. I saw him as a really good and close friend. But now….Now I'm starting to have those feelings for him again. I let out a contended sigh and Jason automatically flinched again.

"Oh, opps," I let out a giggle as I realized I tickled Jason's neck with my breath. I bit my lip from smiling though I was glad that Jason couldn't see my expression.

"If you keep doing that, I might accidentally drop you. That tickles," he laughed again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I laughed. "I forgot."

"Sure you did," he said unconvinced. "Is this your clever way of paying me back?" he asked teasingly.

"In your dreams," I laughed. I still needed to figure out a way to take my revenge on Jason.

"By the way, Adam doesn't want anybody else to know he has a water balloon fight coming. We're going to be hiding the balloons somewhere and attack everyone when they least expect it," Jason informed as he continued down the sidewalk.

"Wow. I feel special that I'm in on your guys' little secret," I said a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah, you should feel special," Jason agreed with his own sarcastic edge in his voice. I smacked him on the top of the head. "Ouch, what was what for?" Jason laughed.

"Don't use my sarcasm against me," I cared to explain with a smile evident in my voice. I huffed a sigh before leaning my chin on his shoulder once again.

I loved how I felt at that moment. I was just so carefree and happy; I loved every second of it. I guess it has to do with—.

"You don't seem tired at all," Jason stated, taking me out of my thoughts.

"I know," I agreed, "For some reason I don't feel tired anymore." As I was saying, I guess after last night—a girls' night—I was able to actually hang out with all my friends. Sure, I hung out with them during tennis practice but other than that we didn't really have time to do girl stuff. Usually I was with Jason because he lived with me.

And because of last night, I finally figured out who I like. I admit and I don't deny that I do have some feelings for Jason. At first I was hesitant of that realization because of how I crushed on him last time and how that ended up badly—with Jason's ex-girlfriend Lauren.

I actually think I have a chance with him; knowing how close we are now.

I was lost in my thoughts so it came a shock when I heard Adam's voice greet us.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_OMG! I totally love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews!  
You should have seen the goofy grin on my face when I opened up my email telling me I had new reviews!  
So thanks! :]_

_Well, I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm sorry for the late update but last week I had SAT's.  
Today I re-edited this chapter and I'm glad I added a bit more stuff to it. You get a better look about Jackie's parents and everything.  
Tell me what you think about Jason and everything. _

_And I'm aiming at least four or five reviews. _


	20. You Wouldn't Dare

**Chapter 20: You Wouldn't Dare**

"Hey guys!" Adam waved his hand before resuming taking off the pieces of toilet paper in his front lawn. I observed that he took the majority of the toilet paper down, a trash bag in his hand.

"Hey," Jason and I called at the same time as Jason closed the distance between us and Adam. I smiled down at Adam, taking in the board shorts and t-shirt he was wearing. From my height on Jason's back, I was able to barely look over Adam's damp hair.

Adam jumped up a few feet, successfully snatching a piece of toilet paper up on a branch. He looked up at us with amusement in his eyes, a smirk on his face. His eyes met Jason's then up to mine, back to Jason's.

"I'm not even going to ask," Adam said, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. I let out a laugh as Adam jumped a bit, snatching another piece of toilet paper.

"Mind if you get that last piece up there?" Adam asked with an amused smile as he pointed towards the last piece of toilet paper hanging up on a tree branch he obviously couldn't reach. He looked up at me expectantly.

I slightly narrowed my eyes at the smirk on his face. It looked as if he knew I was the one to tee-pee his house last night.

"Um…sure," I answered, telling myself that of course Adam wouldn't have known it was me. But then what was that smirk on his face for?

Jason walked over to the branch as he said to Adam, "So, it seems like you got all the toilet paper down."

I made sure I had a hold over Jason's chest to keep my balance as I stretched up to grab the toilet paper. Jason turned around to see Adam standing there with a trash bag full of toilet paper.

"Yeah, seems like I didn't really need your guys' help," Adam laughed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wow, and we were kind enough to come over early to help," I retorted with a smirk of my own. I slipped off Jason's back as he loosened his grip on me. I walked over to Adam with my toilet paper. I stuck it in the bag as Jason came up behind me.

"Yeah, and I had to give this one over here," he pointed his thumb towards me, "a piggyback ride just to get over here early to help clean up the toilet paper."

I looked up at him with a smug smile on my face as he shook his head with an eye roll. I laughed and retorted, "You're the one who offered."

"Sue me for trying to take care of you," Jason pointedly looked down at me. "Ms. I-just-want-to-go-to-sleep." I turned towards him, crossing my arms over my chest. I tried very hard to not crack a smile.

"Sorry Mr. We-will-leave-at-12:30-but-making-us-leave-much-earlier," I retorted back, looking up at him. He cracked a smile and crossed his own arms over his chest. I couldn't help but notice his biceps under that plain t-shirt of his.

"You. Lied to me," I finished with sarcasm with a slight gasp.

Adam burst out laughing at the expression on my face, causing me to tear my attention away from Jason and over to Adam. He looked from Jason to me with a very amused smile.

"Let's just prepare up some water balloons," Adam suggested with another laugh before heading over to the fence that led to his backyard. I followed after him as I uncrossed my arms over my chest.

I was greeted by a large rectangular swimming pool and huge backyard. There was a grill and picnic table set up in the middle of the grass. A stereo was plugged into the backyard outlet, blaring out I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas.

~*~

"So, we're going to hide these balloons in the bushes," Adam informed Jason and me as he pointed to the nearby bushes.

I nodded my head in understanding as I passed the apple-sized water balloon to Jason. I was sitting on a chair, holding the water balloon in the sprout of the water hose. Adam was designated to turn on and off the water, filling the balloon. I'd hand the water balloon to Jason who would tie it and place it in the water-filled igloo beside him.

"So, who's coming?" Jason asked as he pulled his attention to tying the water balloon.

"Uh, just us," Adam said helpfully. Jason tossed the tied water balloon into the igloo before giving Adam a look. Jason was assigned to tie water balloons because apparently Adam and I couldn't tie them; no matter how much we tried.

"Well, I know Hannah and my friends are coming," I informed with a shrug as I pulled another water balloon out of the bag and onto the sprout of the hose.

"Yeah, them and Cam, Dillion, the regulars," Adam added as he turned on the hose, filling the balloon with water. "Probably about fifteen to twenty people."

Jason nodded his head as I handed him the water balloon after Adam turned the hose off and I pulled out the water filled balloon. I grabbed another balloon and placed it back on the sprout. Before I could fully place it on Adam turned on the hose, spraying me in the face.

"Adam!" I yelled, letting out a laugh as he quickly turned it off. I shot him a narrowed eyed look as Adam tried to apologize through his laughing fit.

"Sorry, Jackie," he laughed, putting a hand up as if surrendering. I glared at him as I wiped the water off my face. I couldn't ignore that some of my hair was damp, dropping water droplets on my tank top.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered as I picked up another balloon and placed it back on the sprout. Thankfully the balloon was fully on it when Adam started to fill it up.

"I'm getting all wet," I muttered as I looked at the trails of water running down my hands and my arms. A few water droplets were leaking from the balloon and hose sprout. "You want to trade jobs?" I directed at Adam.

"Ugh, no," Adam said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and turned my back slightly so I could see Jason waiting for the next balloon.

"You want to trade?" I asked him. He looked at me and let out a laugh. I frowned at him.

"You can't even tie a balloon," he stated as I was about to hand him the water-filled balloon.

"Let's see," I said as I looked down at the water balloon, attempting to tie it. I worked on it for about ten seconds before Jason spoke up, "See. Just give it to me."

I looked up from my balloon and grudgingly gave the water balloon towards him. He tied it instantly and I frowned at him. I turned around to pick up another balloon, placing it on the sprout.

"Yeah, you and I don't have any skills tying water balloons," Adam directed to me with a laugh.

"I know," I muttered.

We continued our routine for the next five minutes until it happened again. I was placing the balloon onto the sprout but my hand slipped from the water, causing myself to let go of the balloon. Adam didn't see this as he was too busy singing along with Knock You Down by Keri Hilson.

"Keep rockin' and keep knockin'…..whether you're Louis Vuittonin' it up" Adam sang, bobbing his head back and forth casually. He sprayed the water and it hit me in the face.

"Adam!" I yelled again, moving out of the way to dodge the stream of water.

Adam averted his attention towards me and let out a goofy grin as I moved out of the way. He continued to laugh, not bothering to shut off the water. I turned around and saw that the water was spraying Jason now.

I laughed along with Adam as Jason looked up shocked when he felt the water and yelled, "Adam! Shut that off!" Jason held out a hand from his face as he stepped out of the way.

Adam quickly shut it off and he stared at the daggers Jason and I were shooting at him. I looked down at my top to see that my tank top was soaked, my bikini top showing through. I looked over at Jason to see his thin shirt soaked, sticking to his chest.

"Oh, you're going to get it," Jason laughed as he picked up a few water balloons. He started to fling the balloons at Adam; hitting him in the chest and legs.

I stood on the sidelines, laughing the whole time as Adam tried to protest.

"Stop! We need to save those for later!" Adam yelled.

"No way!" Jason laughed as he quickly bent down to grab a few more balloons.

"Jason! Stop! Or I'll have to resort to turning this hose on you!" Adam yelled as he made a move to pick up the hose that was abandoned by his feet.

Luckily for Adam, Jason stopped with a laugh before he settled back into his chair.

"Ugh, now my shirts all wet," I complained, pointedly staring at Adam.

He sheepishly shrugged. I rolled my eyes as I picked up another water balloon, continuing on our routine.

"I think we have more than enough," Jason stated from beside me. I turned towards the igloo, piled with different colored water balloons. I looked up at Jason to surprisingly see that he was shirtless, his shirt hanging off the back of his chair. How long has he been like that?

"Yeah, I agree," Adam said as he dropped the hose to the grass. "Jason, help me bring this to the bushes."

I stayed in my chair as I watched Adam and Jason haul the filled igloo towards the bushes. I walked over to the stereo that was set up on a table, turning the dial as I tried to find a descent radio station. Just as I settled on a radio station playing Down by Jay Sean, I felt warm hands grab me by the waist.

I let out a surprised noise as I was lifted up from the ground. I turned my face towards Jason as he cradled me over to the pool and I demanded, "What are you doing?"

I looked away from him as I noticed we stepped closer and closer to the waiting pool. I heard Adam distant laugh from behind us.

"I'm going to throw you in," Jason stated as if it were a fact. I looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"No you won't," I said confidently. He won't throw me in. In fact, I've never been thrown into a pool and I'm not going to be getting thrown in starting now.

"Uh, yes I will," Jason laughed as he stood at the edge of the pool. I glanced down at the surface of the water as if it were a toxic mud pool instead. I quickly looked back up at Jason to see his warm brown eyes look at me. I couldn't ignore the glint in his eyes.

"Jason, you can't," I objected, hating that a bit of a whine entered my voice. He was about to open his mouth but I interrupted him. "I have my cell phone and I'm in my clothes. You wouldn't dare throw me in."

"Underestimating me now, huh?" Jason asked as he continued to stare down at me. My hand grabbed his bicep, trying to hang on for dear life.

"You wouldn't dare," I stated again, willing myself to look confidently at Jason. "I have my cell phone."

Jason tore his eyes away from mine towards my lap. I followed his gaze towards the slight bump in my shorts pocket. He swiftly and quickly grabbed the cell phone out from my pocket before I could fall from his grasp. He held it in his hand as his arms continued to cradle me.

"Now you don't."

"I'm in my clothes."

"You're already wet," he stated and smirked at me as I realized that my tank top was soaked through—thanks to Adam—and my jean shorts darkened because of the water and wetness—also thanks to Adam.

"Jason!" I yelled out as he surprised me by throwing me into the pool. I quickly hit the surface of the water, plunging into the deep end. I swam up to the surface and blinked back the water droplets from my eyes. I stared up to see Jason and Adam laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and treaded water over to the edge of the pool, feeling the weight of my jean shorts and tank top I wore over my black bikini.

I reached the edge and brought my elbows up, resting my chin on the ground surface. I turned my direction over to the guys to see Adam—done with his laughing fit—heading over to the backdoor.

"You guys need towels?" Adam projected his voice to be heard from across the backyard.

"Yeah, we forgot them," Jason confessed with a nod of his head as he turned his back towards me to answer Adam.

I quickly climbed out of the deep end of the pool, pulling my body weight up. I stood there, just a few feet away from Jason, soaking in my clothes. I bit my lip from letting out a laugh as I silently crept over to Jason.

I glanced towards Adam to see his hand over the backdoor, watching me amused. I immediately put my index finger towards my lips, telling him to be quiet. Adam instantly turned his eyes away from me and over to Jason.

"You forgot them?" he asked, trying to ask casual as I closed the distance between Jason and me. I couldn't help but notice how tan and muscular his back was.

"Yeah," Jason answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey Jason!" I greeted him loudly, startling him as he turned around. He instantly took a step back away from me at the surprise of how close I was to him. I saw worry in his eyes as he looked over my body, dripping with water. I faintly heard Adam let out an amused laugh; I was too preoccupied smiling up at Jason and his shocked face.

"Jason, I just realized I never said thank you for that piggyback ride," I started as I took a step forward. His expression became weary as he eyed the water falling down from me.

"And I'd just like to say thank you," I said with an innocent smile as I took a step closer to him as I held my dripping arms out for a hug.

"Uh, it's alright," Jason said a bit distractedly as he eyed my arms. He looked up at me, that worried expression on his face disappeared and replaced with a smirk. "I know you appreciated it."

I gave him a dubious look as I took a step towards him as he immediately took a step backward.

"It's alright, you don't have to hug me to show your thanks," he reassured me with a smile on his face.

"Oh, but Jason," I started as in a little girl voice, "I also realized that we don't hug anymore." I took a step towards him but he was too preoccupied showing how evident he was amused by the smirk and glint in his eyes.

Honestly, Jason and I stopped hugging once he moved into my house because we'd see each other so many times that it was practically pointless for us to hug one another whenever we greeted or departed from one another—what we've grown to do before he moved in.

Before he could object, I quickly closed the distance as I wrapped my wet arms around his torso. I could feel my wet clothes transferring onto his chest and board shorts.

"Oh, Jacks!" he said exasperated as I got him wet. I couldn't ignore how he stood stiff with his arms by his side, wishing me to let go of him already. I turned my face away from his chest and looked up at him with my arms still wrapped around his waist.

"Oh Jason!" I mimicked him. "I knew you missed hugging me," I joked with a smile.

Jason rolled his eyes at my giddiness and joking manner and frowned down at me. Then I suddenly pulled away and yelled towards Adam, "Now!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter.  
Please review because I can't wait to post up the next chapter.  
This chapter was actually going to be a bit longer but I decided to cut it short. _

_-Thanks._


	21. Confusing Attractions

**Chapter 21: Confusing Attractions**

Adam immediately turned on the hose, aiming the water at Jason. Jason instantly stiffened and recoiled as he felt the cold water hit his back. I let out a laugh as I ran out of the way, standing four feet away from Jason.

"You guys!" Jason yelled as he tried to run away but Adam just moved the hose, successfully spraying Jason wherever Jason tried to retreat. I let out another laugh at the goofy grin Adam had on his face as he continued to spray water at his friend.

"That's for getting me wet Jason!" Adam yelled, referring to Jason's successful attempt of throwing water balloons at him.

Before I knew it, Jason ran over to me where Adam kept following him with the hose. I let out a surprised noise as cold water greeted me.

"Adam! Not me!"

"Sorry but Jason's with you!" Adam yelled back as he referred to Jason trying to get behind me—as if I were a shield.

"Ah! Jason! Stop!" I laughed as Adam's hose sprayed me. I tried to run away and lose Jason but all Jason would do was to follow me, getting me wet also.

"Jason! Stop following me!" I yelled betwen laughs as I ran across Adam's lawn, getting wet once and then from Adam when Jason was close by me.

"No way! If I'm getting wet, you're getting wet too!" Jason yelled from very close behind me.

I couldn't take it anymore as my stomach suddenly hurt from too much laughing and I collapsed down onto the grass as I tried to catch my breath. Suddenly a full stream of water sprayed on my stomach as I heard Adam's laugh. I propped myself up on my elbows to see Adam spraying me with that same goofy grin.

I sent him a glare as he moved the direction of the hose towards nearby bushes. He yelled back, "Sorry Jackie but you just made yourself an easy target laying there in the open."

I let out a laugh as I collapsed back onto the grass, staring up at the blue summer sky. I turned my head over to see Jason a few yards away from me as he leaned forward with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"You're soaked," I laughed as I observed Jason's brown hair and his bare chest, water droplets running down. He straightened up and walked over to me. I stared up at him as he towered over me.

"Look who's talking," he stated as he looked down at me. I sat up and noticed that my tank top was drenched, sticking to my skin and my bikini top showing through. My jean shorts were fully darkened and soaked. Not to mention my hair was drenched.

"All because you threw me in the pool," I retorted as I got up and faced him. Jason didn't care to answer when Adam yelled to get our attention.

"Alright, I'm going to get you guys some towels," he informed us as he stepped into the house. I frowned, jealous of his dryness compared to Jason and me.

"You guys are lucky I didn't have my phone in my pocket or else it'd be ruined," Jason spoke up from beside me. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Yes, lucky. But where's my phone?" I asked, suddenly remembering he took it from my pocket before throwing me in the pool.

"On the table over there with mine," he nodded over to the table the stereo was set.

"Oh," I cared to say as I walked off the lawn and over to the concrete to one of the pool deck chairs. I slipped off my jean shorts and my tank top laying it on top so it could dry as I stood in my black bikini.

"Look at my clothes now," I pointed to it as I stared up at Jason accusingly. He just put on an innocent smile as he shrugged. I glared at him.

"Oh, don't be like that," he teased as he approached me with a grin on his face. I wanted to wipe it off that adorable face of his.

I stared at him and informed him, "Not like you have anything to complain about with your dry shirt over there." I motioned my hand to the chair he placed his shirt over when we were filling water balloons.

"I'm sorry Jacks!" he apologized with a teasing smile. I continued to stare blankly at him, testing myself on how long I could go without letting a smile threaten to form on my face.

Jason sighed exasperatedly knowing it'd make me crack but I managed to keep a straight face though my eye twitched. I just looked down and fiddled with the string of my bikini that was located on either side of my hips.

"I'm sorry," Jason said again jokingly. "Will you ever forgive me?"

And with that he unexpectantly wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a bear hug. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh that sounded more as a giggle. I couldn't contain it anymore. That little spark that ran through me when his strong arms wrapped around me made me crack. What with his wet body pressed against mine in what was suppose to be a friendly hug though my mind was reveling in the comfort in his arms.

I let out huff of breath—trying to dispel the butterflies that made its appearance—as I pulled my face from Jason's chest to look up at him. He kept his arms around me as he huffed, mimicking me.

"Oh, don't try to disguise it," he started. I immediately creased my eyebrows, my heart beat fast. He doesn't know I like him right?!

"I know you like hugging me too," Jason finished with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes as I mentally sighed a relief that he didn't know I started to like him…again.

"Yeah, whatever," I retorted with a laugh as I stepped out of his grasp, needing my space between him. I needed some air. Suddenly I was aware of the music that was playing from the radio and I groaned at the song.

"This song again?" I exclaimed as I Gotta Feeling blasted from the stereo.

"I thought you liked this song," Jason stated, a bit confused.

I looked over at him and confirmed, "Yes I do but they always repeat the same songs over and over again on the radio."

"Yeah, I guess," Jason agreed with me as he approached me from behind.

"What time is it? Isn't the party starting now or something?" I asked as I turned my head to look back at him. Jason shrugged his shoulders as he positioned himself in front of me.

He reached his hand to my hair and I instantly gave him a weird look. What was he doing? I couldn't ignore the heart beat in my chest increase.

"I love how you have beach hair," he stated casually as he pulled a piece of grass from my hair, dropping it towards his feet. I let out a stifled laugh as I looked up at him slightly amused and self-conscious. I could feel my cheeks start to blush at the realization of the flirting—something that was casually and mutual between us before my feelings started to go haywire. But not now; this time the flirting was taking a toll on me.

Jason turned his eyes away from my hair and into my eyes. I couldn't look away from his intent gaze as I noticed the spark in his brown irises.

"Everyone loves my hair," I stated with a bit too much cockiness as I tried to joke my way out of this nerve-racking moment for me. I felt water droplets fall from the ends of my hair onto my shoulders. I couldn't help notice the few inches he was standing from me.

Jason let out a laugh and stated, "I admitted I liked your hair. I'm still waiting for your confession that you like my abs."

I can't do this.

"Oh, please," I scoffed as I walked away from him, distancing myself away from the attraction that was getting stronger by the second the more we flirted. Jason probably thought we were just flirting—having mutual fun like before—but what he didn't know was that his 'harmless' flirting was definitely doing something to my heart and feelings for him.

I can't do it. I can't flirt with him like before, knowing it actually means something to me now.

I was walking over to the stereo when Adam came out of the backdoor with a pile of towels in his hands.

"Here you go," Adam said as he held out the towel pile in his hands.

"Thanks," I said as I took the one on top, wiping the water droplets off my body. "Mine if I use the restroom inside?" I asked Adam when he placed the rest of the pile of towels on the table next to the stereo.

"No go ahead. Down the hall and make a left at the end. When you come back do you think you could bring out the salsa and chips?"

"Yeah sure," I called back over my shoulder as I stepped into the air conditioned house, greeted by the kitchen towards my left and family room towards my right. I turned around, glancing out the window to see Jason drying himself off with a towel of his own.

~*~

I popped a tortilla chip into my mouth as I stood in the middle of Adam's kitchen. After I went into the restroom, I came out into the kitchen to find the salsa dip and tortilla chips Adam wanted me to bring out.

Out of habit, I started munching on the chips though I wasn't hungry. Whenever I go to a little get together or whatever I always find myself near the food. Chewing on one last chip, I grabbed the bowl of chips and the salsa container.

I turned around and let out a surprised squeak as I found myself staring up at Cam. I quickly glanced over him to see that he was in a shirt and board shorts. I couldn't help but see some wet spots on his shirt and his damp hair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Cam apologized though he had an amused look on his face.

"Oh, it's fine. I didn't know you were here that's all," I reassured him as my heart pace slowed down.

"Yeah, I just came in because apparently Adam and Jason are having a water fight and I don't want to find myself in the middle of that battle," he explained with a laugh as he tore his gaze away from me and towards the window looking into the backyard.

I brought over the bowl of chips and salsa over to the kitchen table, sitting myself at a chair as I looked out the window.

I let out an amused laugh at the sight of Adam having Jason in a headlock, spraying him with the hose. Just when I was about to tear my look away from their scene, I saw Jason escape Adam's hold.

Jason yelled something though I couldn't hear it because I was inside the house. Before I knew it, Jason had a water gun in his hand as he sprayed Adam.

My attention was torn away from the two guys in their battle when I felt Cam's presence beside me as he took a seat in the chair next to me.

"I see they got you," I stated as I pointedly looked up at Cam's hair. I couldn't deny that he wasn't attractive. He really was, especially knowing he played so many sports. He was athletic and that's something I've always been attractive to in a guy.

"Yeah, thank God I retreated inside here," he laughed as he cast a look towards me.

"Well, I was going to go outside but I'd rather not be a victim again," I laughed, looking up into his eyes. His eyebrows creased.

"Before you were here, Adam started spraying Jason and me. And I can't forget the fact that Jason tossed me into Adam's pool," I explained. I absentmindedly grabbed a chip from the bowl, nibbling on it.

I didn't notice the silence between us as my thoughts drifted towards Jason until Cam finally broke the silence, "Wow. Too bad I missed that."

I looked up at him abruptly, forgetting he was even there. I stared at him, reveling in the fact that I didn't feel any feelings for him. I wanted to be friends with him but…that was all. I didn't want or expect anything more than that. If I was telling myself that a few days before, I would have never believed that. But…I was being honest with myself. I only saw Cam as friend.

"What? Seeing me get tossed into the pool?" I asked with an amused smile on my face.

Cam nodded with a guilty smile.

I didn't know what made me do it but I asked, "So, I've heard you've been talking to Lucia."

Cam looked shocked at my randomness but he quickly recovered when he confirmed, "Yeah. Just the other day."

"That's cool. I didn't know you guys were friends," I stated, looking innocent though I knew—absolutely knew—they didn't weren't friends until Lucia started chatting him up online.

"Well, we just met actually," Cam informed me. I don't know what made me do what I did next. I never knew it was possible of me to be so blunt.

"So, you like Lucia?" I asked, looking Cam dead in the eye. I didn't know what made me do it or even why. Why did I care? I don't like him like that.

I mentally let out a frustrated sigh, thinking about how complicated I was.

"Oh, um…" Cam looked shocked at my blunt question. He looked away from me for a second until meeting my eyes again. "No. I just met Lucia."

"Oh," I said a bit quietly as I turned my face away from Cam and towards the backyard scene of Jason and Adam.

What was wrong with me? First I get these feelings for Jason and I can't ignore the attraction I had felt towards him just a few minutes ago when we were in Adam's backyard. I also thought I analyzed my feelings and confirmed I only liked Cam as a friend. But here I am, feeling….odd that I want to know who Cam likes. If I was being honest with myself, if Cam confirmed he did like Lucia….I'd feel a weird pang in my chest; from either disappointment or jealousy. And those feelings totally contradict my statement that I only like Cam as a friend.

Before I knew it, I found myself asking Cam about his jet skiis--trying to ignore my confusing feelings.

"Do you always go out to the lake?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, sometimes my family goes out to the lake and that's when we get to go jet skiing, wave boarding. It's really fun," Cam explained.

"That sounds so fun," I gushed. "I've always seen people go wave boarding and I've always wanted to try."

"Yeah, it is fun," Cam nodded with a smile on his face. I noticed how his eyes got a faraway look, remembering the last time he went wave boarding. Which I learned was two weeks ago.

"My parents love going out to the lake. They're very outdoorsy," Cam said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I just loved how I could practically feel Cam's energy whenever I was around him. He was always so positive.

I found myself eating a chip as Cam and I sat in a comfortable silence.

"You're going to eat that whole bowl by yourself," Cam burst out laughing. I looked up at him with an amused smile on my face. I looked down at the bowl to see that I've eaten a very good handful of chips.

"I'm sorry," I laughed with a shrug. "Here, put these far away from me." I pushed the bowl towards him so it was out of my reach.

"I better grab the salsa away from you before you start eating that," Cam joked as he leaned forward the grab the container by me.

I frowned at him and said, "Oh please. I won't be eating salsa by itself. Besides that'd be so spicy. I can't handle spicy food."

"You don't like spicy food?" Cam asked, looking at me after he placed the container of salsa away from me.

"No, I love spicy food. It's just that when I do eat something spicy I'd better make sure I have some water with me or something," I laughed.

"You can't even handle salsa?" Cam asked dubiously.

"Not this kind. This kind is…" I peered at the container label, "Extremely Spicy Salsa. And that practically spells out how spicy that is."

Cam let out a laugh and I joined with him.

"There you guys are," Jason's voice interrupted our laughing. I looked up startled to see Jason stepping into the kitchen in his board shorts, his hair slighting disheveled probably from his previous water fight with Adam.

I couldn't help but feel something escape from me. I glanced towards Cam and noticed how just a moment ago…I had this attraction towards him but now…now I don't. I didn't even notice I had an attraction towards Cam as I talked with him until Jason came in.

"Done having a water fight with Adam?" Cam asked as he looked up at Jason, unfazed to see him standing there. I also looked up at Jason and suddenly felt an attraction for him; not Cam. Oh my gosh! What's wrong with me? What's going on with my hormones?

"Yeah, like years ago," Jason answered sarcastically. "Everybody's here already."

"Really?" I asked stupidly as I turned my face to look out the back window. He was right. I spotted my friends talking to the guys whom I identified as Dillion—Pateel's crush, Anthony—Lucia's current flirt guy, and Adam.

"Well, I better bring these out," Cam said as he grabbed the bowl of chips and salsa as he pushed back from his chair. Cam looked down at me and joked, "Before Jackie here eats it all."

I let out a light laugh, not fully humored by his joke—though I'm positive I would have been if it weren't for the complicated attractions I kept feeling for him then for Jason. I watched as Cam slipped out the back door, leaving Jason and I in the kitchen.

I looked up at him to see him staring down at me as he leaned his shoulder against the kitchen doorway. I suddenly felt self conscious and I quickly glanced down, realizing I was in my bikini the whole time.

I bit my lip as I tried to slow my racing heart beat. What's going on with me? First I'm attracted to Cam but once Jason's in my presence, all I could think about is my attraction for Jason--forgetting about Cam.

I willed myself to look up at Jason and just as anticipated, I felt the attraction I had for him. I stared right back into Jason's eyes as he stared at me. It was so silent I thought Jason could hear my heart pounding in my chest. It was so silent I was able to hear Hannah's laugh from outside.

And just the thought of Hannah reminded me of her slight attraction towards Jason…Well, she never did she had a crush on him. Just that she thought he was cute. So I shouldn't feel guilty for feeling this certain way towards Jason, right?

"So…." Jason trailed off. I couldn't help but see that he felt slightly uncomfortable, something new for Jason.

"Yeah?" I asked a bit confused, disguising the anxiety bubbling up inside me. Jason sighed as he came over to me and took the seat Cam had just occupied. He leaned his forearms on the kitchen table and looked up at me.

"So, I heard Lucia and Rhea talking outside," Jason started as he looked directly into my brown eyes. I quirked my eyebrow. What was he getting at? What were they talking about? I started to frantically think of what they could have been possibly talking about and whether it was about me. Maybe they were talking about Hannah and her attraction towards him….

"They said something about Cam," he stated, observing my face of any emotions. I kept a blank face, not exactly where he was going with this. All thoughts of Cam were far from my mind considering how close Jason was sitting next to me—though he sat the same distance away from me as Cam did a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, and?" I prodded after Jason didn't seem to make the effort to continue. He averted his eyes away from me and towards his hands.

"And they said something about you liking him?" he stated more of as a question, as if he didn't believe what they were saying was true.

I was glad Jason wasn't looking me in the face because I made an astonished and a 'what-the-heck' look on my face. I was just so surprised why Jason was bringing this up; we never talk about this stuff to one another. We didn't even talk about Lauren, Jason's ex-girlfriend, when they were going out.

I was also surprised that when those words escaped Jason's mouth I felt the urge to deny the whole thing about liking Cam and it didn't feel as if I were lying to myself. Huh.

"Jason?" I asked a bit quietly as I peered down to see his face.

"Yeah?" he asked a bit distracted by his thoughts as he looked up at me. I noticed how his eyebrows were creased in a sort of concentration.

"Um…why did you bring this up?" I found myself saying, afraid of what his answer may be. "We…usually don't talk about this stuff," I explained the obvious as I looked away from Jason at the awkwardness. We've never crossed this certain line in our friendship, talking about our crushes or whatever. I'm obviously curious.

"I don't know," Jason answered with a bit of stress in his voice. "I just--," he tried to explain but ended up with a lame sigh, "I don't know."

I couldn't look at Jason at the moment, confused about the whole thing. I looked outside the back window, taking in Adam's guests and my friends as they talked and laughed.

"Just, when I heard them talking about you and something about you liking Cam I just…," Jason was trying to explain his thoughts but paused, trying to gather his own thoughts.

"There you are Jackie," Pateel burst into the kitchen in her tank top and shorts, startling Jason and me.

"Hey Pateel," I greeted her back not as enthusiastically. I glanced over at Jason to see him staring up at Pateel. I really wanted to know what was going on in Jason's head.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Pateel asked, looking around Adam's kitchen.

"Huh? Nothing, just talking," I answered nonchalantly as I got up from my chair. "Let's go outside," I suggested hastily as I walked over to her, hopefully disguising my mixed up thoughts and feelings. What was Jason going at?

Pateel opened the backdoor and before I followed her out I cast a look back at Jason. He was still sitting in the chair with his eyes on me.

"You coming?" I asked as I tried to act like nothing happened just moments before Pateel came in.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Jason answered back as he stood up from his chair and over to me. I shot him a quick confused look before heading off to follow after Pateel.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Well, what do you guys think?? _

_I hope you're not too confused about Jackie's emotions and thoughts. If you are, just tell me what's confusing you and I'll answer you guys back. _

_All thanks for the reviews! It totally motivates me to continue this story. _

_And currently I'm writing up the next chapters and I hope you guys will like it. _

_REVIEW!_


	22. Closer

**Chapter 22: Closer**

For the next hour, I hung out in the pool with Rhea, Pateel, and Hannah. Lucia was too busy flirting with Anthony.

"Is anybody else coming?" Pateel asked Adam as he was treading water past us. He looked over at us with a smile.

"Uh…I think this is it," he said with as he motioned his hands to us and the rest of the guys who were lounging on the pool chairs.

Adam took a seat on the shallow steps as he stated to Hannah, "I woke up this morning to see that my house was tee-peed."

Hannah let out a laugh as she quickly glanced at us.

"Really? That sucks. I'm glad they didn't choose my house to raid," Hannah laughed again as Adam shot her a narrowed look.

"Hey Adam!" a girl greeted as she made her way over to the pool. I looked up to immediately recognize those blue eyes and caramel colored hair. On instinct, my heart stung.

"Oh! Hey Lauren," Adam said a bit confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I heard you had a little get together today and I just dropped to say hi," Lauren replied with a brilliant smile. She made a point of looking over the rest of the people, wondering if she knew anybody else. Her eyes connected with mine for a second before she disconnected her eyes.

_Wow, hi to you to Lauren._

"Oh, well. It's nice that you're here," Adam spoke as he stood up from the pool. My friends and I watched Adam walk over to her as he toweled himself dry. I tried to hear what they were saying but they were walking away from us, over towards the group of guys by the grill.

"Wasn't that Jason's ex-girlfriend?" Rhea asked as my eyes glanced over at Jason in the group of guys by the grill.

"Uh, yeah," I answered a bit distractedly as I saw Adam and Lauren approach Jason and the guys. I tore my eyes away at the sight. I immediately recalled the hurt feelings I've gotten when Jason and Lauren were together—when I had a crush on Jason. Whenever I see Jason and Lauren together, I'd always tended to stay away from them.

"That's Jason's ex-girlfriend?" I heard Hannah ask, oblivious. I looked over at her and nodded casually.

"Do you think they're going to get back together?" Hannah asked as she looked over at Jason. I didn't dare follow her eyes. I ended up observing Hannah's face as she looked over Lauren.

"Why? You jealous?" Rhea joked with a laugh. Hannah immediately turned to Rhea with a scowl.

"No, I'm not. I just said Jason's cute. Not that I had a crush on him," Hannah stated defiantly as she crossed her arms over her yellow bikini top.

"I'm not sure if I believe that," Rhea sing-songed. I didn't believe it either.

"Did you know she was going to be here?" Pateel asked, looking at me expectantly. I gave her a look.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't talk to her," I stated as if it were obvious. Lauren and I said hi to each other whenever we saw each other, which was rare considering I tended to stay away. Lauren just didn't like me.

"Well, I don't know," Pateel said hastily, raising her hands in innocence. Pateel scooted over to me so she sat right beside me on the shallow steps. "Didn't you say something like Lauren called Jason the other day?" she whispered.

I was about to open my mouth to answer when Cam entered the pool and took a seat beside me on the steps.

"What are you girls gossiping about?" Cam joked with an easy smile.

"Who says we're gossiping?" Rhea asked defensively, obviously startled by the incomer. Hannah laughed at Rhea's act of nonchalance. Pateel and I rolled my eyes at Rhea. She was such a bad actress.

"Because you girls were whispering," Cam answered with an eye roll.

"We're not gossiping," Pateel reassured him with a smile.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," I stated as I stood up, water dripping from my body.

"Get me some chips," Pateel stated as she looked up at me.

I laughed but said, "Sure."

"Here, I'll go with you," Cam stated as he stood up, joining me by the pool chairs as we dried our selves quickly.

"I think I'm going to get some chips and salsa," I stated as we made our way across the lawn and over to the table of food. I tried to slow down my heart beat as I noticed Adam, Jason, and Lauren talking by the food table.

"You actually think you can handle the salsa part?" Cam teased with a smirk on his face. I let out a laugh as we approached the table. I made sure not to look over at Jason standing a few feet away with Adam and Lauren.

It was actually just instinct, staying away from Jason whenever he was around Lauren. I guess that factors into why I didn't really hang out much with Jason when he was with Lauren. I just automatically gave them their space considering how awkward it was for me to be hanging out with them when they were going out with each other. And also considering I was trying to get over my crush on Jason.

"I can handle the salsa if I have chips," I stated matter-of-factly as I grabbed two plastic bowls, filling it up with chips. "Besides I can handle spicy food, not just spicy, spicy food," I stated with a peak up at Cam.

"Spicy, spicy food?" Cam asked dubiously with a crease of his eyebrows. I let out a laugh and nodded, taking in how cute Cam looked with that look on his face.

"Yup, spicy spicy food," I stated again with a laugh.

"Spicy spicy food? Like what?" Cam asked again. I looked up at him again to see humor in his eyes.

"Like…well, Hot Cheetos," I stated after thinking over it for a second.

"Hot Cheetos aren't even spicy," Cam scoffed.

"Yes they are," I argued. "I always have to have a water bottle with me whenever I eat those things."

Cam looked at me with amused eyes that instantly warmed my heart. I wasn't used to having a guy's full attention—especially knowing he might like me also. Well, at least according to Pateel. Just because she had to say he did the 'look back'.

"Oh, okay," Cam said unconvincingly. I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but smile.

"Here. Can you put some salsa in here?" I asked as I held up the two bowls to him, pointedly looking towards the salsa container that was closer to him.

"Sure, and I'll be generous by giving you lots," Cam stated with a glint in his eyes. He quickly turned his eyes away from mine as he dumped a ton of salsa into one of the bowls I gave him.

"No! Not too much!" I yelled at him, staring at the lump of salsa on top of the pile of chips. He just laughed as he poured less salsa into the other bowl. I let out a sigh as Cam handed me the bowl with tons of salsa. I looked up at him and said sarcastically, "Thanks oh so much Cam."

"No problem," Cam smiled innocently at me as he held the other bowl for Pateel. I stared up at him and smirked. My eyes noticed his damp dark brown hair, sticking up in places. Something caught my eyes and I turned my eyes away from Cam as I noticed the people standing behind Cam.

It surprised me to know how easily I forgot about Jason, Lauren, and Adam standing at the food table too. I guess I was too preoccupied talking to Cam. I couldn't ignore the connection between Cam and me. It was so easy to talk to him.

My eyes averted from Cam's eyes over to Jason who was looking over at us with a raised eyebrow. On instinct I turned away from Jason and back towards Cam.

"You're definitely going to help me eat this," I deadpanned as I shot Cam a look before walking over towards the pool.

"No problem," Cam said into my ear as he caught up to me with Pateel's bowl of chips and salsa.

"Then I hope you can handle Extremely Spicy Salsa," I joked, looking up at him. He looked down at me with a smirk.

"I can handle anything," he said confidently with that smirk of his. We approached the pool and Cam bent down, handing the chips and salsa towards Pateel as I made my way over to the lounge chair with my own bowl.

Cam turned around, noticing I wasn't beside him. I watched Cam as his brown eyes roamed the backyard, searching for me. He finally spotted me on the lounge chair and he walked over to me.

"Spicy?" he asked as he lowered himself next to me on the lounge chair.

"I picked the chip with the least salsa on it," I admitted as I finished chewing. I laid my back against the lounge chair as Cam took a chip, piled off with salsa.

Cam sent me a confidant look as he popped the chip into his mouth. I watched him chew. He swallowed and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at him as I watched him pick up another chip. He settled comfortably next to me on the lounge chair. I couldn't help but ignore the contact of our shoulders as he leaned towards me, grabbing the tortilla chips from the bowl in my hands.

My eyes roamed around Adam's backyard and my eyes landed on Jason. I noticed how his eyes kept roaming around the backyard as he talked with Lauren. Adam wasn't with them anymore, leaving them to talk.

I frowned a bit when I felt how I've always felt when seeing them together. Sure I know they aren't together anymore but I can't break the habit of feeling that pang in my chest; that pang of a bit of jealousy towards Lauren. When they were going out, I was disappointed I wasn't the one with Jason but that Lauren was.

"I'm eating all of it," Cam stated, pulling my attention away from Jason. I looked up at Cam to see him looking down at me.

"You should be, what with all that salsa you dumped in my bowl of chips," I retorted with a playful smile.

"You don't want to eat it?"

"Nah," I shook my head, losing my appetite. And it wasn't just because of all that spicy salsa.

"You sure? I feel bad now. I'll get you some," Cam offered looking down at me with sincerity in his eyes. I smiled up at him.

"Here you have the rest," I stated as I lifted the bowl towards him. "You can get me some more but with less salsa," I added with a joking laugh, needing a few minutes to myself so I could sort out my befuddled thoughts and feelings.

"Alright," he laughed as he took the bowl from my hands and finished the few chips left. He left his spot next to me on the lounge chair with the empty bowl in his hands. I looked up at him as he bent down a bit.

"I'll be right back," he stated with a quick smile as he started to walk over to the food table, where he was intersected by Anthony—plus Lucia. But that's not a surprise since Anthony and Lucia were inseparable all day.

"So, you had fun with Cam?" Pateel's voice startled me. I glanced up at her to see her smirking down at me.

"You don't have to scare me like that," I stated with a short laugh as she took the seat Cam occupied just a few seconds ago.

"Seemed like you and Cam were getting along well," Pateel stated, ignoring my comment. "I bet you didn't even know you spent the past forty-five minutes talking to him."

"Pateel, honestly it's so easy to talk to Cam," I admitted as I sat up to look at her. Pateel's light brown curls dripped water down onto her shoulders.

"But do you like him?" Pateel asked a bit quietly with creased eyebrows.

"No, I don't think so. It's just that we have such a good connection and I really want to be friends with him," I explained. "But it's so confusing. I feel this connection towards Cam and then I feel this attraction towards Jason. I don't know what to do," I ended a bit softly.

"Aw…" Pateel joked, making me look up at her. "You're confused."

"Of course I'm confused," I retorted, annoyed by her joking manner. "I'm totally confused."

"Well, if it helps…," Pateel trailed off. I looked at her and nodded her to continue. "I think you should go for Jason. You guys are such good friends and all."

"Yeah, that didn't help much," I laughed as my eyes roamed the backyard to see where Jason was at the moment. Before I could search the whole backyard for Jason, Pateel took my attention once again.

"I don't know where he is," Pateel informed me, noticing how I was looking for him.

"It's so weird," I spoke up. Pateel gave me a confused look so I explained. "I automatically tend to steer away from Jason whenever he's with Lauren."

"But that was when they were together. I don't get why you're doing that now since they're broken up," Pateel inputted, noticing how I kept away from him once Lauren made her appearance at Adam's party.

"Yeah, that's the thing. I don't know why I feel like I should leave him alone when she's here. I know they are broken up but…I just feel better not going around him when she's here."

"Well, she isn't here anymore. She left," Pateel informed me. And just before we could continue our conversation, the infamous Jason appeared in front of us.

"Hey guys," Jason smiled at us. I couldn't help but notice his eyes lingered on me for a second too long.

"Hey Jason," Pateel greeted him with a smile. "Well, I'm going to go get something to eat," she stated as she got up from beside me and walked off, leaving me alone with Jason. I sent imaginary daggers towards Pateel's back as she retreated towards the food table.

I looked up at Jason to see him in his board shorts, his chest bare and dry. My heart beat increased as he came over and took the place beside me on the lounge chair. I turned my face towards him but didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"So…" I trailed off in the awkward silence. Thankfully Cam came at the moment, disrupting the awkward silence that was growing between Jason and me.

"Here you go. I made sure not to put that much salsa," Cam teased as he handed me the bowl. I reached for it and saw that he was actually telling the truth.

"Thanks Cam," I said smiling up at him.

"No problem," Cam stated. He quickly looked from Jason to me, noticing how Jason took his previous seat beside me.

"See you later," Cam said before walking off towards Rhea and Adam, who were talking in the shallow end of the pool.

"Sorry, did you want me to leave so you could talk to Cam?" Jason asked in a tight and slightly annoyed voice beside me. I turned around to look at him questioningly. Jason stared back at me as he leaned on the back of the lounge chair.

"What are you talking about?" I found myself asking, totally confused. Jason didn't bother answering me in the next few seconds so I found myself saying with a hint of irritation, "You're fine right here. You don't have to leave."

Jason blew out a frustrated sigh. He turned towards me as his eyes softened.

"Sorry, it's just that I had a talk with Lauren," Jason said in a softer tone.

"Oh," I said as I busied myself as I nibbled a tortilla chip. I didn't care to lean my back down onto the lounge chair as I sat upright, staring down at my bowl of chips.

I couldn't stand the silence so I turned my back so I could face Jason as he leaned comfortably on the lounge chair. There was an awkward tension between us.

"And I'm guessing your talk didn't go that well," I stated. It felt weird saying that, knowing I never talked to Jason about his relationships with Lauren or any other girls for that matter.

Jason looked at me with his brown eyes and I noticed them trail down towards my bowl of chips. I offered him the bowl but he just shook his head.

"Actually, yeah it didn't go that well," Jason ended up saying, looking back up at me. I noticed how from the look on his face, he wanted me to ask him about it so he could rant or talk about it.

"How come?" I found myself asking, feeling slightly uncomfortable. It's not like I want to hear about Lauren.

"She basically wanted to get back together," Jason stated matter-of-factly with no emotion in his voice.

"And are you guys back together?" I found myself asking, my heart beating in anxiety. _Please don't be together again. I just started to fall for you too. _

"No," Jason answered confidently, never looking away from my eyes. I mentally let out a sigh of relief. And hope filled me again. There may be a chance for something to happen between us. And with that thought, I was reminded of my evident attraction I felt for Jason—forgetting about Cam all together.

"I'm sorry," I found myself apologizing to Jason. He creased his eyebrows at me, confusion written all over his tan face.

I leaned my shoulder against the lounge chair so my face was inches away from his, my back turned towards the rest of the party. I looked down at my bowl of chips because I couldn't look into Jason's brown eyes at my confession.

"It's just weird talking about this because we don't talk about these things with each other," I stated, willing myself to look up at Jason's face. My breathing became shallow as my eyes took in Jason's lips. How much I wanted to be with him…

"Yeah, I know. Sorry for making you feel awkward," Jason whispered, pulling my eyes away from his lips and towards his soft eyes.

"No, it's okay. It's just awkward. I mean, it just looks like you need to vent about it." Why does he have to look at me with those soft brown eyes?

"Yeah, I kind of do," Jason admitted.

"Well, vent. I'm here to listen," I found myself saying, looking defiantly into Jason's eyes. And it's true, I wanted to be there for him.

Jason let out a sigh and stated, "It's just that Lauren wanted to get back together and I can't believe she'd actually think I'd get back together with her."

"What? You don't like her anymore?" I asked. I never really knew the reason why they broke up but I didn't want to ask. This was new territory I was getting myself into.

Jason looked at me for a moment and stated vaguely, "Yeah. I'm just surprised I went out with her in the first place. There's just nothing there."

I looked down at my hands as I took in Jason's words. He didn't say anything for the next minute so I asked, "Done venting?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jason answered a bit uncertaintly. I eyed him with raised eyebrows.

"There's something else. What is it?" I pushed a bit gently.

"No, I'm fine," he said with a slight smile on his face, all that annoyance and bitterness that was evident on Jason's face before disappeared.

I wonder what Lauren did to make Jason like this. It was so werid seeing him...not happy; not himself.

"Fine, I'll let you get away with it this time," I teased with a slight smile, causing him to laugh.

"How do you do that?" he asked sincerely curious. He looked at me, scrutinizing my face as he tried to find the answer in my eyes.

"Do what?" I asked a bit self-consiously. I looked down at my bowl of chips, not being able to stare back into his eyes. It seemed like if he was able to see my eyes, he'd figure out I actually like him. Like he'll discover my secret.

"I don't know," he shrugged, making me look back up at him. He wasn't looking at me as intensely, which I was grateful for. "You just helped bring my mood up. That's all."

I couldn't contain the smile that formed on my face. I looked into his eyes, knowing I was able to make him happy. "That's good because it's weird seeing you all upset."

"Yeah?" Jason asked slightly amused.

"Yeah. Like right now you're smiling and back to your regular self," I explained which caused Jason to smirk a bit.

Then we both jumped up a bit in the lounge chair when water balloons hit our feet. We both looked up from each other, remembering where we were. I honestly forgot there was a party going on around us. I was so wrapped up in Jason.

"Water fight!" Anthony yelled as he ran towards Adam and his stash of water balloons.

"Adam! What the heck?" Hannah exclaimed as Adam hit Hannah with a balloon. Everyone started to run acroos the lawn, heading towards the stash of water balloons. Jason and I sat there on the lounge chair, watching the chaos of our running friends and flying water balloons. Jason let out a laugh beside me and I turned to look at him.

At that moment, Jason turned his eyes down on me with humor in his brown eyes.

"I guess it's time for another water fight," he stated with humor in his voice.

"Yeah," I laughed, unable to move from my position beside Jason.

"Let's go before they use all the water balloons _we_ prepared," he suggested. Before he stood up from the lounge chair he bent his head and before I knew it I felt his lips kiss the top of my damp head.

I looked up at him, speechless. My heart but all stopped. Did he just kiss me? Well, actually kissed my head but it's still a big deal! He smiled down at my confidantly.

"Thanks for letting me vent," he said sincerely, his eyes full of kindness and sincerity. I found myself smiling up at him, my heart elated and butterflies let loose in my tummy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**CarmlLuv.** : I'm so glad you were able to picture the water fight inside your head! I was worried whether or not I was being descriptive enough. But it is a goal to have my readers actually picture the scenes in their heads! Haha. And yeah these guys are really attractive! :D

**Cassie **: Thanks so much for reviewing! It makes me happy! And I am truely sorry I took a while for this chapter update.

**Sarah **: Ah! I'm so glad you like my story! And I'm glad you gave my story a chance. :] And reading reviews make me happy.

**Jackie **: OMG! I'm so glad you have my story a shot. And who's your friend because I'd like to thank her for referring you to read it and thank her for even reading my story! And yes I think it's cool you have the same name. Her name's spelled Jacqueline. And I'm glad you're able to actually see the scenes play out in your head. And yes, I'd give to be her too! :D She has Jason as a friend! Ah! Haha

**Crazy4boys1994 **: I'm glad you're very interested in my story! It makes me smile. And I felt so flattered to read that you would reread certain chapters. And I do apologize if some of them aren't my best writing. And I admit, in the beginning of the story I'm sort of embarassed. But I do think my writing has improved a bit. And yes I'd love to tell you when the next updates will be but I can't make that promise to give a release date. Life is unpredictable and things can get thrown in which can--and will--throw off my writing schedule. But if you would like it, I can give you updates on my profile. Telling where I am in the chapter and when I think it will come out. Just let me know how you like that idea. Because I can't afford to actually set a date when I can update and if I can't make that date, you guys will be really disappointed and be like, 'what the heck? she said she'd update today'. And considering I may have writers block or something.

**CZgallagher** : I'm glad you like it! And yes I want there to be a kiss too but please stay patient with me. I just don't want it to be sudden and random. It has to be the perfect moment. :] Haha. And there was a 'kiss' in this story--if you could call Jason kissing Jackie on her head. It's a step. Definately a step.

**beckybexy** : Thank you for reviewing! Reviews are great and I'm glad you're reading!

**im_a_twin_1997** : Write pro? Wow, thank you so much for the compliment! :D Haha. And I love Jason too!

**Allie!!!=)** : I'm so glad you love it! And OMG I'm so glad you like my writing. Reading your review made me smile like a weirdo. And I love writing like OMG. Haha. And just as I said for my other reviewer, crazy4boys1994: Life is unpredictable and things can get thrown in which can--and will--throw off my writing schedule. But if you would like it, I can give you updates on my profile. Telling where I am in the chapter and when I think it will come out. Just let me know how you like that idea. Because I can't afford to actually set a date when I can update and if I can't make that date, you guys will be really disappointed and be like, 'what the heck? she said she'd update today'. And considering I may have writers block or something.

**MJxo** : Thank you for reviewing. And I hope that 'kiss' on Jackie's head was acceptable. Don't worry there will be a real kiss later in these chapters.

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you guys were able to 'picture' the scene in your head. If I tend to not get descriptive enough, just let me know and I'll work on the writing. I want you guys to actually feel what Jackie is feeling when she looks into Jason's eyes (haha) or whenever she talks to one of her friends, etc. _

_And I got many anonymus reviews and I just wanted to reply. And I didn't put all my reviewers up from last chapter considering I think I already sent you a message. _

_**And as I proposed to two of my reviewers: Would you guys like me to give you updates on the chapters on my profile as you wait for it to be updated? I wish I could let you guys know when exactly I will update but life is mean with homework and school. So if you guys like the idea of knowing where I am on the chapters, let me know.**  
_


	23. Wear My Shirt

**Chapter 23**

"Oh, can I have one?" I asked, pointedly staring at the Altoids mints Hannah pulled out of her purse.

Hannah popped a mint into her mouth, nodding her head. She offered the container towards me as I took a mint from the box.

"Ooh, can I have one?" Adam spoke up from across our spots Hannah and I occupied on a lounge chair.

"Sure," Hannah answered lazily as she leaned across, sticking her arm out with the tin of mints.

"Ooh, can I?" Pateel asked, letting out a little laugh. Hannah didn't bother to answer back as she just offered the mints over to Pateel who sat to her other side.

"Anyone else?" Hannah asked sarcastically, roaming her eyes towards the little circle we had formed beside Adam's pool. I watched amused as I sucked on the wintergreen mint in my mouth.

Cam and Jason ended up taking their share of mints from Hannah, flashing her smiles. The sun was about to set, ending the long and fun day. Lucia and Anthony had left just twenty minutes ago with the rest of the guests Adam had invited to his pool party.

"I've got to say, your pool party wasn't bad," Cam teased with a laugh, looking at Adam who sat to his right.

"Yeah, it was fun. Especially when I surprised all you guys with my water balloons," Adam stated with a smug smile. Jason let out a laugh, sitting on the other side of Adam.

"Stupid Adam," Hannah laughed. "I was totally eating my hamburger when I suddenly get hit in the back."

"You were the perfect target," Adam laughed, shaking his head at the memory. I stared at the amused faces of my friends. The boys sat across from the girls as we all try to dry up in our swim suits in the setting sun. Jason pulled his plain shirt on, his body already dry considering he decided to head out of the pool before the rest of us whom exited the pool not just twenty minutes ago.

"How come you didn't invite me to help you out with the water balloons? I live right next door," Hannah demanded Adam, pointing towards her house.

"Because I wanted to surprise you and everyone else," was Adam's response.

Before we all knew it, we were all talking in mini conversations. Hannah, Adam, and I were arguing how it was uncalled for Adam to attack Hannah with water balloons while she was eating. As we argued jokingly, Cam, Pateel, and Jason tried to talk over us as they started talking about something I didn't catch.

I reached behind me to grab my tank top and jean shorts. I groaned silently as realized my clothes were still coldly soaked through though I set my clothes out to dry.

"So when is the power outage?" Hannah asked. I turned back towards the group with creased eyebrows.

"There's a power outage today?" I asked.

"Yeah, our city informed everyone about it. They're turning off the electrical powers around eight," Adam answered knowingly with a nod.

"For how long?" I asked.

"I don't know," Hannah answered as Adam shrugged.

"Since all the electricity will be down I guess I'll end up sleeping real early," Pateel laughed, joining in on the conversation.

"My parents are out so I'll be in the house with my lonesome self," Adam laughed.

"You're so weird," Jason said with a shake of his head as he and Cam joined into the conversation. I saw Hannah smile in agreement.

"Yeah, my parents are out for like a day or two with Jason's parents," I informed with a shrug, mentioning how Jason's and my parents are out at a conference in a city about a few hours away.

"See," Adam said, looking at Jason. "You have Jackie. And who do I have? No one. I'll be by my lonesome self tonight when the lights go out."

We all let out laughs at Adam, shaking our heads at his humorous personality. I couldn't help but repeat Adam's words in my head. For some odd reason it just made me smile when Adam said that Jason has me. Ha.

"Again, I say you're so weird," Jason laughed, shaking his head. This brought on another wave of laughter. Then a dog's barking was heard, breaking our laughter.

"You have a dog?" Pateel asked, looking around the backyard as she tried to search where the barking had come from.

"It's in the garage. And actually it's my cousin's but I have to babysit the dog for a bit," Adam answered with a shrug.

"Then what are you talking about not having anyone?" Hannah laughed. "You have your cousin's dog."

"So not the same," Adam cared to argue. Hannah scoffed but Adam didn't seem to feel offended. I smiled at the knowledge of Adam's teasing and joking relationship with Hannah and vice versa.

"I should really get you a girlfriend," Jason joked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah, why don't you get on that for me?" Adam smiled back. I creased my eyes in confusion as I tried to figure out if Adam really was serious.

"Alright," Jason answered back with a smile. I let out a laugh with Pateel at the arrangement that just took place.

"Well, good luck with that," Cam spoke up. "Adam can be picky at times."

"Ooh, I so want to help," Pateel stated with a bit of excitement. "I want to play matchmaker."

Adam turned his amused eyes to Pateel. Adam took a moment to observe Pateel and finally said with a smile, "Okay Pateel."

"This will be so much fun," Pateel laughed, causing everyone else to laugh with her. "So, what do you look for in a girl?"

All of us stared at Adam with amused and entertaining looks as we waited Adam to answer Pateel's question.

"Well…" Adam started, pretending to think it over.

"She has to be pretty," he said ticking off his pointer finger.

"She has to be funny," he continued, ticking off another finger.

"And she can not be all gossipy," he said with a disgusted look. Adam paused for a moment, trying to think.

"Well, that's all I got so far. I'll tell you when I think of more," Adam said with a laughing smile to Pateel.

"Cool," Pateel laughed back.

"Well, now it's getting cold," Pateel complained as she rubbed her arms with her hands as a wind made its appearance.

"Yeah, let's go inside," Adam suggested, standing up from the lounge chair. We all lazily stood up from our spots on the lounge chairs that we pulled into a circle. We still continued out mini conversations as we had no hurry to cross Adam's backyard over towards his back door.

I walked behind the rest of them, just a step after Hannah who was talking with Pateel and Cam.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, coming up beside me.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, looking up at him.

"You have that look on your face," Jason cared to answer.

I creased my eyebrows at him. What look? But I decided to tell Jason my latest dilemma.

"My clothes are soaking wet. I can't put these on," I stated as I lifted my clothes up to him. He touched my clothes with his fingers and grimaced.

"Yeah…" he trailed off.

"Well, I'll just put them on 'cuz I'm not walking back home in just a bikini," I stated as I stopped walking. I looked down and was about to put my shorts on.

"No, you'll get sick in your clothes," Jason spoke up from beside me. I looked at him with a blank stare.

"Here," Jason said a bit exasperated. I watched him slip off his shirt—revealing once again his toned chest. He handed me his shirt and stated, "Wear this."

"What?"

"Wear my shirt. It's dry."

"What are you going to wear?" I demanded. I instantly took a step back from him, about to reject his offer.

"I'll just walk home like this. It's no big deal. Now here, take it," Jason stuck his arm out with his shirt in hand.

"No," I said stubbornly. Jason gave me an are-you-kidding-me look before taking a step towards me.

"Take it," Jason said urgently, waving the shirt in front of me. I was about to object but he added, "Just take it Jacks. It's no big deal."

"Jason," I whined.

"Jacks," he said sternly. I just smiled up at him before I turned around to follow after my friends who only moved a couple of feet, too busy in their conversations. I let out a laugh as Adam playfully pushed Pateel on the shoulder, causing her to bump into Cam who then bumped into Hannah. This set off laughing and joking glares at Adam.

I watched as Adam raised his hands in defense, laughing all the while. He glanced behind him and his eyes connected with mine; a smirk formed on his face.

At the moment I creased my eyebrows, Jason hooked me under his arm and held me in a head lock.

"Jason!" I yelled with a laugh. I tried to budge out of his grasp but it was useless.

"Wear my shirt," he whispered into my ear. I could smell the wintry breath of his mint as he kept his head close to mine, laughing at my predicament. I fidgeted under his grasp, bringing my hands up as I gripped his arm.

"Jason, let go!" Some of my hair fell into my eyes as Jason held me bent over.

"Wear my shirt," he repeated with confidence in his voice—as if I'll give in. I heard laughing in the distance, knowing full well it was my friends that stood a yard away. I let out a sigh. Why did he have to know me so well?

"Fine, fine," I said hastily, wanting to get out of the head lock. I was instantly released and a relieved sigh escaped me.

"Here," Jason thrust his shirt at me. I caught it in time before it could hit the floor.

"Don't have to get all physical on me," I teased, sending a smile up at Jason. I pulled his shirt over my head, hearing him chuckle.

I straightened the shirt, noticing it was long enough to cover my bikini bottom and was about mid-thigh. I looked up at him to see him staring intently at me.

"Happy now?" I demanded sarcastically.

"Much," he replied with a grin, ignoring the glare I was sending him. The slight smile that formed on my face instantly changed into a frown.

"You guys crack me up," Adam spoke up with amusement in his voice. Pateel, Hannah, and Cam laughed at the scene that just played before them.

"We should get going before it gets dark," Jason suggested with a glance towards me.

"Yes, Dad," I mumbled, causing Pateel to let out a laugh. I turned my head to see Pateel laughing with an amused smile on her face that matched Cam's and Adam's faces. I let out a laugh, joining with them but it only earned me a bump from Jason.

My eyes disconnected with Cam's laughing ones to glare at Jason as I stumbled a bit from my spot. Jason smiled innocently at me and quickly ruffled my hair.

"Hey," I protested as Jason removed his hand from my hair, messing it up. I fixed my damp, beach-like hair as I glared at Jason.

He sent a smug smile towards me before turning back to our friends. I crossed my arms over my chest as I held my wet clothes.

"See you guys later," Jason stated, flashing a smile towards them.

"Yeah, see you later. I'll call you later Pateel," I spoke up. Pateel nodded with a smile.

"See you two later," Adam, Cam, Pateel, and Hannah called back before we made our way out of Adam's backyard. I caught Cam's eyes looking directly at me. I waved and sent a smile Cam's way, earning a boyish grin from him.

I was glad I was able to see him as a friend and nothing more; well as long as I was with Jason that infatuation feeling I have for Cam just seems to go away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Allie!!!=)** : Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and I really hope you like this one as well! I'm glad the updates are helping on my profile.

**anoymous** : I'm glad you enjoy my story! Whenever I get a review telling me that, I get so happy! Hope you like this chapter and review.

**Cassie **: Yay! I'm glad you reviewed to let me know you're reading. And tell thanks to your friend too for reading and recommending! And I'm glad you gave my other story a try and are enjoying it! Thanks for the compliment. Let me know what you think of STOLE MY HEART... too! :D

**Sarah** : Thanks for the review and letting me know you're reading!

**Crazy4boys1994** : Thanks for your answer to my question! And thanks for the compliment! :) And I'm glad you're liking the updates on my profile! And I hope you liked this chapter, let me know!

justine : OMG! Thanks so much for the review, especially knowing you don't review often. But the review definately helped me to know that you're reading and letting me know what you think. Please review for this chapter and I hope you like it.

**Jacey** : I'm glad you're liking the story and I'm sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter, please let me know!

Haha I just realized how many anonymus reviewers I have. But thank you for taking the time to review!!  
I'm also so sorry for the long update. I know, kill me now.  
But this chapter was really hard to write for some reason (I blame writer's block). It was going to go a different direction but I had to redo it because it didn't sound right at all or written well at all.  
But I'm glad with the finished chapter. I also was able to write up the next few chapters (after painfully trying to start this chapter).

So, I'm hoping I'll be able to update Chapter 24 this week! I have the scene written up and just need to make some final adjustments.

How'd you guys think of this chapter?! How do you guys like Adam? Ha, he's so funny. What about Cam? Jason?

Review!


	24. Sensitive Spot

**Chapter 24: Sensitive Spot**

"Wow, I'm tired," I deadpanned as Jason and I walked down the sidewalk. Jason let out a laugh from beside me. A car passed by us and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I think the parents around here will hate me even more," Jason laughed as another car passed by us. I looked up at Jason with amused eyes.

"Yeah, and I think they're going to start hating me too." I looked down at Jason's dry shirt I was wearing—covering my black bikini. I looked back up at Jason, again noticing his toned, tanned chest.

"Hey, it's not my fault your clothes are soaking wet and didn't dry," Jason cared to say with a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I should be thanking you for dumping me into the pool though I was wearing my clothes," I said sarcastically.

"You should be grateful I lent you my shirt," Jason stated with smugness in his voice. I was about to retort that he actually forced me to but I decided against it; I was glad he made me wear his shirt.

If Jason didn't lend me his shirt I'd be walking back towards my house in a bikini—yeah that'd be a bit awkward and a bit inappropriate considering the families living around these neighborhoods.

"Can't you be sincere once in your life?" Jason teased—taking in my silence—looking down at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Jason," I stated though my voice was flat. I hurried my pace down the sidewalk, feeling self-conscious in what I was wearing. I felt so exposed though Jason's shirt helped cover an inch or two past my bikini bottom.

"What's the rush?" Jason laughed as he kept his regular pace.

I turned around and replied, "What are parents going to think when they see me practically half-dressed?"

"Yeah, exactly," I answered before Jason could get in a response.

"And what about me? I'm half-dressed," Jason argued with a laugh. I slowed my pace so I was walking beside him.

"It's not the same," I managed to argue lamely. I couldn't help but smell some of Jason's scent from his shirt, ignoring the hint of chlorine smell.

"It's getting cold," I stated as I crossed my arms over my chest, quickening my pace just a bit.

"We're almost there," Jason called back lazily, a few steps behind.

"Can't you hurry up?" I called back from my shoulder as I turned a corner.

"Look, your house is just around the next corner. You don't need to run," Jason laughed from behind, referring to the fast walking pace I was now going.

"I'm not running," I argued back. A car passed by and unfortunately, I couldn't ignore the disdainful look of the grandmother who was driving the car.

"Jason," I turned around, stopping in my tracks. "Did you just see that?" I demanded.

He looked at me amused, as he closed the distance between us.

"That grandmother totally gave me a dirty look," I answered for him, gesturing to his shirt on me.

Jason scoffed as he approached me; instead of coming to a stop in front of me he slung his arm over my shoulders, leading us down the sidewalk.

"Then you should have seen the really dirty look she was giving me," he stated, pointedly looking down at his bare chest.

"And now that you see my point, let's hurry and get to my house," I instructed though I kept at the walking pace with Jason as he only slightly loosened his arm around my shoulder. For the rest of the walk back to my house, we walked in a comfortable silence.

~*~

"So, Adam says our electricity is going to be turned off around eight," I stated from my cuddled spot on the other end of my family room sofa.

"The power is supposed to come back on in the middle of the night," Jason said as he kept his eyes on the TV, sitting beside me in sweats and a plain t-shirt.

I snuggled into the blanket I brought downstairs as we decided to watch TV considering we had nothing else to do because our parents were out of town and the night was yet to begin. Even from the other side of the sofa, I was able to smell the clean scent of shampoo and soap radiating off of Jason.

I leaned my check against the arm rest as I rested my eyes, listening to the sound of the television.

I didn't notice I dozed off until I randomly woke up to see that Jason was still in the same sitting position beside me, his arm rested on his side of the arm rest. I let out a yawn as I brought my eyes up to the television.

I was only able to watch about five minutes of Wipe Out when the television suddenly clicked off.

"Jason," I protested. "I wanted to know who won!"

"It wasn't me," Jason defended himself as he turned his gaze downwards at me. At that moment, the lights flicked off and I couldn't see Jason's face anymore. It was pitch black except for the very little light coming from outdoors that escaped through the window blinds.

"Dang is it eight already?" I asked, sitting up as I pulled my blanket around me.

"Apparently," Jason muttered from beside me. We sat in silence for a few seconds, our eyes adjusting towards the dark. I turned my head towards the direction of Jason, able to make out an outline of his figure.

"It's only eight," I stated.

"This is going to be a long night."

"Yeah," I mumbled, sitting next to Jason in the dark. I didn't know how much time past until I started to feel goose bumps on my arms though I was covered in my blanket. I groaned, realizing how the electricity turned off which only meant the heater wouldn't be working as well.

"Jason, I'm cold. I need to get my sweatshirt," I stated, consciously remembering I was in a tank top and shorts I changed into after my shower.

"Okay," Jason drawled out, confusion written in his voice.

"Jason, come with me," I pleaded, scooting closer to him on the sofa. "I don't want to go upstairs alone. _It's dark_."

"Afraid of the dark?" Jason laughed.

"Uh, no," I corrected him. "I'm afraid I'll bump into the wall or trip on the stairs or something."

Jason let out a laugh but stayed unmoving. I was lucky I was able to hit his arm instead of his face considering I couldn't see anything.

"What was that for?" Jason demanded, turning his head in my direction.

"You're coming with me," I stated with finality in my voice as I stood up from the couch. I reached down and after my hands moved across air, I was able to take a hold of Jason's hand.

"Jason, c'mon."

"Fine," he groaned as he stood up from the couch. I heard him take a few steps away from the sofa and I felt as if the darkness would eat me up.

"Where are you?" I asked. I took a hesitant step forward and was relieved when I didn't come into contact with something.

"Over here," Jason laughed, his voice real close. I straightened my arm out and started to wave it around, hoping to come in contact with him.

"Where?" I asked helpless as I took another step forward and then another step.

"Right here," Jason's voice was full with amusement. I took another step forward to where I heard his voice. I moved my arm around and gratefully came in contact with him.

"How the heck did you get all the way over here?" I asked with a hint of disbelief as I wrapped my arm around his left arm I came in touch with.

"This isn't far," Jason laughed as he led us in the dark. "You were just taking really tiny baby steps."

"Yeah, probably," I admitted with a laugh of my own. I was hugging his arm as he slowly and cautiously made his way around. I have no idea how he was doing it but I didn't complain.

I felt Jason take a step upwards and I realized we had reached the stairs. I took a tentative step up. We continued our way up the stairs cautiously until we finally made it on the second floor. The second floor was pitch black considering there were no windows in the upstairs hallway so no light came in from outside as it had downstairs.

"That took a lot of effort," I muttered as Jason pulled me forward and down the hallway at a faster pace compared to how slow we were walking up the stairs.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. I felt Jason lift his right arm—considering I was clinging to his left arm—and extended it forward so he wouldn't run into anything as we continued down the hallway.

"Do you have any flashlights?" Jason finally asked.

"Not that I know of," I answered lamely.

We took another few steps until Jason's hand came in contact with the wall. With silent agreement, we both started to scoot towards the right where my bedroom would be located. I suppose Jason stopped extending his arm because before I knew it Jason ran into the wall which made me run into him.

"Ugh," Jason groaned as he rubbed his forehead. I let out a laugh and took control as I dragged Jason with me in the dark. I extended my unoccupied hand outward and found my bedroom door frame. We cautiously walked into my room and I imagined where my closet was supposed to be. I took a step forwards and I successfully found it.

"Okay, I found my closet," I breathed in relief. It took so much energy just to get into my room.

"Good," Jason sighed exasperated. I slid open my closet door to be greeted with more blackness. I stood in front of my closet as I tried to recall where exactly I hung my sweatshirt. Letting go of my hold on his arm, I took a tentative step towards the left. I extended my hand outward and was greeted with my hanging clothes.

I felt my hand pass through some fabric as I felt for the cotton softness of my tennis sweatshirt. After a few seconds I successfully located it and took it off the hanger.

"I found it," I said relieved. I quickly slipped it over my head and pulled it down.

"Now what do you want to do?" I asked, turning in the direction of where I believed I left Jason.

"Let's get my iPod," Jason's voice answered from behind me. I felt a flush of embarrassment cross my cheeks that the realization I was talking to air. I quickly turned around, where Jason's voice came from.

"Okay," I answered with a nod of my head, though he couldn't see it. Suddenly I felt Jason's fingertips touch my forearm. His fingertips trailed down, leaving tingles on my skin. His hand found mine and he took a hold of it, pulling me gently towards him.

I let out a quiet breath as I trailed behind him, our hands connected.

"Hopefully I don't run into anything," Jason's voice interrupted the silence. I let out a laugh and took a few steps forward so I was walking beside him now and not behind him.

To my surprise we didn't run into the wall and made it into Jason's room just fine. Jason led me over to where his bedside table was. He let go of my hand and I hated myself for feeling disappointed. Jason's hands rummaged through the little objects on his bedside table as he tried to locate his iPod.

Annoyed at myself and at the weird feeling bubbling up inside me, I turned and after making sure Jason's bed was right beside me, I plopped myself onto his bed as I faced the ceiling; my feet hanging off the side of his bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I felt Jason beside me on the bed. He crawled across the bed so he was on the other side of his room. Before I knew it Jason opened up the curtains that covered his window, and let the moonlight into his bedroom.

I sat up on his bed as I was able to see the outlines of Jason's bedroom furniture and to my enjoyment, Jason's attractive face. The grey light from the moon outside, illuminated the dark bedroom.

"That's much better," Jason said relieved as he sat back onto his bed. He straightened out his pillow so he leaned his back against this headrest. I watched Jason stick his earbuds into his ears, turning on his iPod.

I let out a sigh as I climbed across the mattress and over to him. I straightened his other pillow and leaned back against his headrest just like him. I pulled his blankets over me so it covered my bare legs as I sat Indian style. I played with the string of my sweatshirt in silence. I snuck a peak at Jason as my hands continued to fiddle with my string.

I blushed, realizing Jason's brown eyes had been looking at me the whole time. I turned away and looked down at my lap.

"So…you never answered my question," Jason spoke in a whisper. I turned my head towards him with creased eyebrows. The moonlight coming from the window allowed me to see half of Jason's face, illuminated by the grey light. Jason's eyes stared into mine and my heart started to beat a bit faster.

I quietly exclaimed, "Fine I admit it."

I turned my face away from his, afraid of his stare, as I sighed grudgingly, "Your abs aren't bad."

Jason chuckled beside me and I willed myself to turn my face to his as I was greeted by a smirk on his face.

"Well, I wasn't necessarily asking about that but it's nice to hear you admit it," Jason whispered into my ear as he leaned in, closing the foot that separated us. I blushed in embarrassment and at his closeness.

I leaned my head back, opening the distance between our faces. I didn't know what to say so I just continued to stare at him. Jason removed his ear buds and turned off his iPod, all the while looking straight at me. Silence ensued except for the beating heart in my chest.

"Then what was your question?" I muttered, realizing Jason wasn't going to speak. Jason didn't care to answer so I looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Jason just let out an audible breath before turning his face away from mine and in the direction of his window.

"Jason, what is it?" I asked gently, feeling some tension coming off of him. He didn't move so I closed the distance between us, laying a hand gently on his forearm.

"What is it?" I repeated with a hint of concern and curiosity. Jason turned his face back towards me, taking me by surprise at the closeness of our faces.

His brown eyes took in my face and then averted to my hand on his forearm. He reconnected his eyes towards mine again.

"Do you like Cam?" Jason asked with causality in his voice, forcing me to doubt the slight tension I seemed to feel coming off of him; maybe I was just imagining it.

"Why?" I asked, searching his eyes. I felt a flush come onto my face; a result from being real close to somebody else and the question he directed me.

"Because you guys just met the other day and it seems like you guys are already close," he said in a quiet and husky voice. I felt his breath on my face.

"Actually it was like a week ago," I found myself correcting him. Something passed over Jason's face and he turned away from mine and down onto his lap. I removed my hand from his forearm, burying my hands into my sweatshirt pocket.

"Okay, a week ago," Jason corrected himself. I looked over at him with an expectant face.

"So, you like him?" Jason asked with a bit of uncertainty after the silence that came from me. He glanced down, noticing my hands were hidden in my sweatshirt pocket.

"Should I like him? You seem weary," I observed. I felt a bit of annoyance bubble up inside me. Even though I don't like Cam it still feels as if it's my own feelings and I shouldn't be sharing them unless it was my decision. I've got to admit, I usually keep my feelings in deep and only vent about certain stuff to certain people I feel comfortable with. Like Pateel, I'm able to vent about my crazy emotions about boys.

"Look, I don't want you to get all defensive or anything," Jason raised his hands up as if he were surrendering. "I know you're not that open about your feelings but I honestly just want to know."

I looked down into my lap, bringing my hands out of my pockets to fiddle with the string of my sweatshirt. I felt ashamed for acting defensive towards Jason, knowing he was one of the very close friends I had excluding Pateel.

"Sorry," I said, looking back up at Jason. "And no, I don't like Cam. Why?"

Jason nodded, hearing my answer. He smiled down at me.  
"I know Cam's my friend and I don't want to say anything about him but I just wanted to look out for you," Jason admitted with a shrug.

"Why? What's wrong with Cam?" I found myself saying.

"He's a nice guy, don't get me wrong. It's just that…he tends to jump from girl to girl. That's all."

"Oh," I said understandingly though it didn't fuse well with my relationship with Cam. He seems like such a nice guy but then again Jason's known him longer. I'll take Jason's word for it though. "So he's sort of like Lucia?" I found myself asking; immediately wanting to take my words back. I didn't want to talk badly about Lucia.

"Yeah, like Lucia," Jason admitted with a nod of his head. He smiled down at me, knowing I didn't purposely want to say something bad about my friend.

"Well, thanks Jason," I said sincerely as my heart panged from his concern. I hesitantly leaning my head on his shoulder. "For looking out for me." I wrapped my arms around his toned arm and hugged it before loosening my grip.

"That's what I'm here for," Jason said smugly, lightening the mood.

"Of course. If you weren't looking out for me, my dad would probably kill you," I joked, not bothering to remove my head from Jason's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he laughed in agreement as his fingertips grazed the back of my hand that was now held on my lap. I looked down to see Jason's hands slowly play with my hand. "But then again, I probably wouldn't let something happen to you."

I watched as Jason's fingers played with mine; grazing his fingertips from my wrist to the tips of my fingers. I fire seemed to burn in my chest as I tried to suppress the want to just hug him hard. And I felt a foreign sensation run through my body, feeling safe with him; knowing he'll look out for me.

He doesn't know how much he affects me now, considering my feelings have increased for him. He probably only thinks nothing of the effect of his gestures and words towards me, thinking our relationship was just a friendship and that complicated issue of our spontaneous flirting we randomly have.

He continued to play with my hand, interlocking our hands at certain points, and then releasing his hand from mine to graze his fingertips on my palm. I repeatedly told myself that Jason doesn't feel the same ways as I do but I knew I couldn't ignore my feelings for him; unfortunately.

I turned my head up so my cheek was still rested against his shoulder as I observed his profile. My face was so close to his that I was able to see every eyelash of his through the moonlight. His hand stopped playing with mine as he slightly moved his face to look down at me with those brown caring eyes.

I felt a slight pang in my chest as an overwhelming emotion made its appearance as I wanted so badly to be with him. To rest my palm against his smooth cheek; to run my fingers through his hair…

I managed to smile up at Jason, knowing I didn't have to guts to just tell him the feelings I had for him. I pulled my hands onto my lap.

"You know, this isn't that bad," Jason whispered into the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"I was afraid that we'll get bored or something when the lights would turn off. This isn't boring at all," Jason said a big smugly.

"We're just sitting here. In silence. You don't think that's boring?" I asked with laughter in my voice; though I didn't think this was boring either. I removed my head from his shoulder to look over at him.

"No I don't think it's boring at all. You want to know why?" Jason asked, a smirk on his face. His hand found mine, pulling our hands onto his lap.

"Why?" I asked hesitantly, unconsciously pulling my hand away from his as I anticipated some flirty remark.

"Because I'm here with you," Jason answered with a smirk, gripping my hand to his to make sure I wouldn't remove it. _There he goes again at the flirting. He's making this even harder._

"Aw, how sweet of you," I joked with an eye roll as he finally let go of my hand after I attempted to take my hand away from him. Jason just let out a laugh as I pulled the covers up further over my body.

"You're such a flirt," I stated with a bit of bitterness. Don't get me wrong, I totally love having my hand in his but I know this wouldn't do any good to my feelings for him.

Jason just let out a laugh, not bothering to argue.

"So…you asked me a sort of personal question. Now it's my turn to ask," I stated as I turned my body towards him with my undivided attention. Curiosity was eating at me.

Jason let out a sigh, preparing himself for my question. He looked over at me with creased eyebrows, curious.

"What ever happened to you and Lauren?" I asked gently, almost in a whisper. I never knew what caused their breakup and I desperately wanted to know now. Especially after having Lauren show up at Adam's party and everything. I waited for his reaction, expecting him to pull away or something but he didn't.

"I broke up with her," he spoke after a minute of anticipated silence. I pursed my lips.

"She cheated on me," Jason continued with no emotion in his voice as he looked away from me. I stared at his profile to observe any of his facial expressions but it was blank. He didn't say anything.

"Why?" I asked hesitantly and very curiously. Who would cheat on Jason? He's perfect…

Jason swallowed. He looked back at me with an indescribable expression in his eyes. The moonlight coming through the open blinds, casted a shadow over his features.

"But…you guys were so happy," I admitted, a slight pang in my chest. Even though Jason and I weren't as close as before when he was dating her, I was able to tell that he was happy with her.

Jason looked at me with seriousness in his eyes. He began slowly, never looking away from me, "Her excuse was that she couldn't believe I could actually be with her and be happy. She was insecure about our relationship and kept thinking how I'll cheat on her and leave her for somebody better."

"But that's not you," I found myself arguing; Jason is totally opposite of that. Jason smiled up at me a bit sadly.

"Yeah, that's not me but she kept thinking I was capable of that," Jason stated frustratingly. He said, more to himself, "I should have known at that moment. If she couldn't even see the real me or if she just trusted me, she would have known I'd never do a thing like that. I guess she never really knew me since she thought otherwise."

I stayed silent as I watched Jason look out the window and back to me.

Jason let out a sigh and continued, "She also excused herself for cheating by saying how she thought I'd cheat on her or leave her not just for some other girl but…for you. She practically thought I'd go for any other girl but then came the point when she kept saying how I'd leave her for you. She kept blaming you for some reason."

I didn't know how to react by that. A pang hit my chest. It was my fault. Sure deep down inside, I hoped they break up and that'd give me a chance to be with Jason but…after seeing those fleeting times Jason was with Lauren, I knew he was happy. I didn't want Jason to be heartbroken.

"I'm sorry," I found myself saying, tearing my gaze away from Jason. I looked down at my hands in my lap. I felt so horrible.

I guess Jason and I were close friends. But once he started dating Lauren, I pulled back. I barely hung out with Jason so I thought it was sort of weird for Lauren to...blame me; to think Jason would cheat on her and go with somebody else, like me.

"Jacks, don't be sorry. She just kept bringing you into it too and that's her fault; not yours," Jason reassured me with confidence in his voice, no hurt in his tone. I looked up at him with a sad smile, knowing he was right.

"It was her fault she cheated on me. It's not like you made her do it. It was all on her," he continued as if he were reading my mind. He knew I was feeling horrible and sort of responsible for their breakup.

"Well, I'm sorry that things for you and her turned out the way they did," I whispered.

"I know this isn't nice to say but I think it was for the better. Now that I think about it, I don't know why I was ever with her," Jason stated truthfully, looking at me with his eyes. That was like magic to my ears. I was always wondering at the back of my mind whether he still liked her. Now I definitely know he's over her.

We were silent for a moment as I stared straight ahead, reveling in Jason's presence next to me.

"Don't feel bad Jacks," Jason whispered, leaning over to take a look at my face.

I glanced over at him and was surprised by how close he was. I leaned my head back and stared back into his eyes. The longer we stared at each other, the more prominent my heart pounded in my chest. My breathing grew shorter.

"Okay…" I breathed through the trance Jason and I found ourselves in as we stared at each other. I didn't acknowledge that my breath hit his neck until Jason cringed a bit.

"That's a sensitive spot you know," Jason joked in a low voice as he rubbed his neck with his hand, breaking the daze I was in.

"What do you mean?" I whispered innocently. Jason narrowed his eyes at me.

"You know exactly what I mean," he whispered confidentely below my ear as he leaned towards me. His breath tickled my neck and I managed to stifle the noise that wanted to escape my lips.

Jason let out a breath below my ear for extra emphasis. This time I had to cringe a bit, pulling away from the ticklish and tingling feeling of his breath on me. Butterflies erupted throughout my whole body.

Jason let out a low laugh and I darted my eyes at him. He returned my look with an innocent expression. I simply hit his chest with the back of my hand.

I smiled to myself, feeling as if my relationship with Jason went up a level; now that we finally crossed the line by talking about Lauren…and him asking me about Cam.

A warmth filled me and I turned to look at Jason, a grin on my face that I couldn't get rid of. He stared straight ahead, staring at nothing as he leaned his head on the headrest of the bed. Jason turned towards me, feeling my gaze on him, and creased his eyebrows.

"What are you smiling about?"

I didn't answer as I continued to smile at him, taking in his features through the grey illumination that lighted up the otherwise dark bedroom.

"Are you planning your revenge on me for dumping you in the pool?" he joked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Maybe," I teased. I sat up on my knees and closed the distance between us. I leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Maybe not."

He cringed at the tickling of my breath; I smirked. I removed my face from his ear to see Jason closing his eyes, taking deep breaths. He slowly opened his eyes, lazily turning his head towards me.

I let out a quiet gasp as I saw the surprise glint in those eyes. A smirk appeared on his face and before I knew it I was tackled down onto the bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's really long so I hope you likey! I really wanted to update this weekend. _

_Well....? What do you guys think? Did this chapter satisfy you guys? _

_You guys and Jackie finally was able to figure out what happened with Jason and his ex-girlfriend Lauren. I've got to say Jackie was really kept in the dark about that and it was a big step for Jason and Jackie to talk about it. _

_Well, what do you guys think will happen in the next chapter? What do you guys WANT to happen next chapter?? _

_REVIEW!_


	25. Butterflies, Tingles, Fireworks

**Chapter 25: Butterflies, Tingles, Fireworks**

"Jason!" I exclaimed through my laugh as I moved a piece of hair out of my face. My heart beat erratically and my breath became labored due to the surprise attack.

Jason laughed into the crook of my neck, his dark hair brushing against my cheek. His warm breath on me. He lifted his head out of the crook of my neck and supported himself above me. He was still laughing from the glimpse he managed to catch on my face when he tackled me down.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he exclaimed through his own laughing fit. "That's my sensitive spot."

"Exactly," I said smugly that caused that smile of his to turn into a frown. I began to sit up and Jason removed himself off, sitting across from me. "And now I could use that against you."

"Really?" he asked disbelieving, the light of the window behind him. I crossed the distance that was put in between us. I rested on my knees, placing my hands on his broad shoulders so he couldn't lean away. I straightened up so I could bring my face to his so we were eye level.

"I never knew you were so ticklish," I mused, whispering into his ear. He only pulled away from me enough to be able to look at me; my hands still rested on his shoulders.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he demanded, raising an eyebrow up at me. He had to tilt his head back in order to look into my eyes considering I straightened up, giving me a height advantage.

"What do you mean?" I asked truly confused.

"You're making it really hard for me," he stated huskily as something appeared and flickered in his eyes. I felt the warmth of his hands on my either sides of my hips, forcing my breath to hitch. My already beating heart beat faster.

I slumped so I was eye level with him, unconsciously moving my hands from his shoulder to loosely circle his neck.

My heart pounded in nervousness, apprehension, anxiety as his brown eyes stared straight into mine. That perfect, attractive face inched closer to mine and I was frozen. I couldn't ignore his breath on my face.

His warm hands slid from my hips to the small of my back as he barely closed the distance between our faces, leaving less than an inch from our faces; our lips.

I took short breaths and stayed still, not wanting to ruin the moment.

He blinked and I felt his eyelashes against my face. I slowly closed my eyes as his soft, warm lips met mine. He kissed me gently, hesitantly. I figuratively fell for him at that moment, feeling so safe with him; so happy with him.

His hands slid back onto my hips, his thumbs found my bare skin as my sweatshirt had ridden up. His fingers stayed where they were, never roaming any further as his thumbs randomly drew circles on my bare skin.

A shock ran from my lips, through my chest, all the way down to my toes. I kissed him back slowly, hugging his neck so his face pressed closer to mine; the pressure of our lips.

Butterflies, tingles, and fireworks ran throughout my whole body as Jason pulled his lips away; lingering over my mouth; his hot breath. I didn't open my eyes, reveling in the sensation running through me; the tingles on my lips; on the bare skin of my hips. I was on a cloud, it was surreal.

Just as I was about to open my eyes, his lips found mine again. He fiercely kissed me before he pulled only an inch away. I barely opened my eyes as I closed the distance between us again, kissing him back; wanting his lips against mine again.

He gladly participated back as he leaned forward with so much power I began to lean backward, unable to hold my position and back straight.

My head slowly hit the comforter as Jason continued to kiss me. His warm soft lips moving against mine; his warm breath on me. Too early, he pulled away and I managed to open my eyes. I took in his face in front of mine, a glaze over his brown eyes as he propped himself over me.

There was a hint of longing through our kisses.

It was evident even through my daze that he had been holding this back; the kisses. I was sure he was able to tell through the kisses how much _I_ wanted—how much _I_ dreamed of kissing him.

Before we could do or say anything to each other a pounding of a door was heard, slicing the silence.

I creased my eyebrows as Jason tore his eyes away from mine, as he searched to where the pounding was coming from. More pounding and we both realized that somebody was knocking on my front door from downstairs. The knocking stopped and Jason's cell phone vibrated on his bedside table. A blue illumination lighted up the room as the cell phone continued to buzz.

Jason looked down at me with a small smile on his face. He leaned down, kissing me softly on the lips before he removed himself off of me to snatch his cell phone from the table.

"Hello?" Jason asked a bit hoarsely in the phone. I let out a quiet laugh at him as I sat up, running a hand through my hair. Jason looked over at me, eyeing me with narrowed eyes.

Jason reached out and gave me a playful, gentle shove on the shoulder though it was strong enough to make me lose my balance.

I fell sideways onto the bed, making Jason laugh.

I simply smiled into his blankets as Jason continued to listen into his cell phone. My heart slowed from the weird sensations that had appeared in me when I kissed Jason. I sat up, Indian style, looking at him.

I was able to make out a few words but didn't know exactly who was on the phone.

"Are you serious?" Jason asked into the phone disbelieving, his voice back to normal. He sighed into the phone. "Well, I guess we don't have a choice do we? We'll be right down."

I looked at him questioningly as Jason hung up his cell phone.

"That's Adam and he's outside the house right now."

"What's he doing here?"

"Apparently after we left, his cousin's dog ran out of the house or something. He's been looking for the dog with Pateel, Cam, and Hannah since then. They decided to come to us so we could help," Jason informed.

"Well, I guess we better get down there since they're waiting for us," I said with a laugh, rolling my eyes at the random surprise visit from Adam…and apparently my other friends.

I took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of reality and what just happened.

~*~

"I think we should check out the cemetery," Adam muttered as he crossed his arms to keep away the cold.

"Excuse me. Did you just say the cemetery?!" Pateel asked startled, giving a disbelieving look. I let out a laugh from beside Pateel.

Adam turned around so he was walking backwards. He was leading the way around our neighborhood calling for his cousin's dog named Sugar.

"Yeah, sometimes Sugar goes over there. I don't know why she likes it there," Adam admitted with a shrug.

"Then why didn't we check there in the first place?" Cam asked obviously confused. He was walking behind us, girls, with Jason.

"Because I just remembered," Adam muttered as he turned back around, leading us towards the direction of the cemetery.

"So, how long have you guys been looking for Sugar?" Jason asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Like thirty minutes after you guys left," Hannah answered, walking beside Pateel.

"Yeah, and finally we decided to ask you guys for help," Cam continued. I heard Jason sigh.

"How long have we been walking around?" I asked as I looked above me to see the dark sky and the half moon shining down upon us.

"Well, we've been walking around since you guys left and you've been walking around for about an hour," Pateel answered as she let out a sigh.

Just taking one look at Pateel, I knew I had to let her know about what happened with Jason tonight. But it wasn't the right time. I still needed to wrap my head around the reality.

After around ten minutes we made our way to the cemetery. The gravestones looked intimidating. The few patches of dead grass, the tall trees, and the silence didn't help the scary appearance of the graveyard.

"Alright, let's split up. If anyone finds Sugar, call," Adam suggested with a nod, looking out into the gravesite.

We all stood in a huddle, right before the entrance of the cemetery. We stood under the arched, fenced gate that bordered the cemetery. There was a ruffle up in the tall trees that startled Hannah, Pateel, and me.

"Oh my gosh! What was that?" Pateel demanded, looking around suspiciously.

"Just the birds," Cam reassured her, not looking at all scared. I eyed him a bit intrigued. Cam caught my gaze and smiled at me.

"You don't seem at all scared," I observed.

"I've been here before," Cam answered vaguely with a shrug.

"At night?" I asked dubiously.

"Yeah," he answered.

I creased my eyebrows but didn't bother to question him further. He smiled at me reassuringly before he looked out into the huge, dark cemetery.

"Alright, split up in twos," Adam stated before he took a step onto the graveyard with his flashlight. When Jason and I met our friends outside of my house, they came prepared with three flashlights.

"I can't believe you dragged us with you," Hannah grumbled, calling after Adam. He merely waved his hand as he walked slowly and deeper into the gravesite.

"Let's go Jacks," Jason suggested as he casually and gently took my wrist so my friends didn't suspect anything. His other hand held a flashlight. He led us through the arched opening and onto the gravesite. I felt the crunch of the grass beneath my feet.

Jason let go of my wrist as he flashed the flashlight around, making the gravestones visible. I turned around and saw Pateel scampter through the entrance and over to Adam in her shorts and t-shirt. Hannah and Cam made their way onto the gravesite silently with their own flashlight.

I looked back to see that Jason was a few yards ahead of me. I quickly ran over to him, imagining something lurking in the dark. Yeah, I was freaking myself out.

"'Hey," I scolded. "You almost left me by myself in the middle of the graveyard."

Jason looked over at me with a smirk on his face. This was the first time Jason and I were able to be alone after our kiss, considering once Adam called we met him outside our house. And we just spent an hour with the rest of our friends walking around the neighborhood looking for Sugar. That left us no time to be alone.

"Sorry, didn't notice," Jason laughed quietly before flashing the flashlight in front of us so we knew where we were going. I distantly saw another light a few yards away. I assumed it was Adam and Pateel.

We walked silently beside one another, searching for Sugar as Jason illuminated the dark with his flashlight. We listened to our friends' callings for Sugar. I followed Jason, looking into the bushes and sidestepping the gravestones. I smiled sadly at the gravestones, reading the names of the deceased.

I looked up and walked a few feet away from Jason.

"Sugar!" I called softly, peering into a nearby bush. I walked along the line of bushes, looking for Sugar, calling for Sugar. I could feel the frigid coldness of the night. I crossed my arms over my chest as I peered into the bushes. I let out a sigh.

"You know, you're going to get lost if you keep wandering away from me," Jason whispered into my ear, startling me. I sharply turned to him to see him amusingly staring down at me.

"Just looking for Sugar," I muttered, casting one more glance towards the bushes before looking back up at Jason.

"Let's take a rest. It's freezing," Jason stated as he nodded his head towards a nearby park bench under a huge tree. There were benches circling the tree and empty space where a walkway was; isolated from the gravestones.

"It's like almost midnight!" Pateel whined loudly, breaking the silence of the graveyard. Adam's laugh echoed in the dark.

"How'd it suddenly get so cold?" I heard Hannah exclaim.

"Yeah, it gets cold at night," I heard Adam respond.

"Yeah, more like freezing!" Cam exclaimed.

I shared a look with Jason, smiling at our humorous friends. I looked out into the distance to see two beams of light, far away from where Jason and I were.

"Good thing you have your sweatshirt," Jason said to me, only so I could hear him. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah, good thing, except I'm wearing shorts," I laughed. Jason laughed with me as we walked over to the park bench, stepping over debris of wood and rocks. I noticed Jason wearing sweatpants and a thin shirt.

"Good thing you have sweatpants," I observed when we sat down on the benches next to one another. A gust of wind went by, a frigid coldness lifting my hair from my shoulders. I clenched my jaw to keep myself from screaming at the cold. I brought my feet up onto the bench, hugging my knees to my chest to cover my bare legs. I heard Jason place the switched on flashlight on the bench beside him. The beam of light reached a few yards out into the graveyard.

"Oh my gosh! Did you just feel that?" Hannah exclaimed a moment later, referring to a gust of wind.

"I know it was freezing!" Pateel replied back loudly to be heard by Hannah.

"You guys!" Adam pleaded. "Let's just look for Sugar."

I heard laughing in the distance. I smiled amused before glancing at Jason. I stifled a laugh at the sight beside me. Jason was bent over as he stared at his shoes, hugging himself with his arms. I saw him shiver.

My teeth started to chatter. I hugged myself tighter when I distantly but barely heard more callings for Sugar.

"I feel so good helping Adam find Sugar," I stated sarcastically with a light laugh after a few minutes of silence. Jason didn't bother to straighten up from his huddled bent over position but he merely turned his face to look back at me.

"Me too," he agreed with a laugh. He stared at me for a moment before he took his arm out from underneath his chest. He stuck out his arm and motioned with his fingers for me to come over to him.

I let go of my hold on my knees, letting my legs fall over the side of the bench. I scooted over to him inch by inch, shivering. When I made my way beside him on the bench, he straightened up and immediately wrapped his arms around my body, encompassing me in his warmth.

He let out a relieved sigh and I laughed at his reaction. He leaned his head onto my shoulder and he murmured, "That's so much better. My arms are freezing."

"My legs are freezing."

Jason lifted his cheek from my shoulder and bent down to see my bare legs. He swiftly and smoothly swung my legs up from under me, bringing me onto his lap sideways.

He brought his arm around my waist and his other hand ran up and down my thigh.

"Better?" he asked cheekily, looking up at me. I looked down at him from my perch on his lap and simply smiled. He buried his face into my shoulder, trying to block out the coldness.

I hooked my arm around his neck and ran my other hand up and down his arm, trying to get rid of his goose bumps.

"Jason! Jackie! Are you guys still out there?!" Adam yelled from where ever he was in the cemetery. He was probably worrying why he hasn't heard from us yet.

Jason lifted his face away from my shoulder and straightened up.

"Yeah still here!" Jason yelled out into the dark to be heard.

"Sugar!" I yelled, helping our little act that Jason and I were looking for Sugar. Jason chuckled lightly at my act.

"Good, almost thought you got lost!" Adam yelled back relieved. A minute later of silence, Jason and I heard more distant callings for Sugar. Jason and I looked at each other for a moment before we burst out laughing. Adam was so gullible.

Jason's hand slowly began to run up and down my thigh again, trying to get rid of my own coldness. I looked down at him until he looked up at me.

"I feel bad. We should really try looking for Sugar now," I stated.

"But I'm warm," Jason whined, laughter in his eyes as he looked up at me.

I frowned down at him but let out a laugh.

"Well, I'm going to go help find Sugar," I stated as I made a move to get up from his lap. Jason sighed but let go of his arms around me, letting me stand up.  
Without Jason's body blocking the cold, I was immediately shivering. I tried to ignore the coldness as I flashed him a smile before taking the flashlight from the bench.

I walked away from him, waving the flashlight around as I walked further away from Jason. I could just feel his eyes on my back as I searched the dark for Sugar.

"Sugar!" I called out, flashing the light near some gravestones. I heard a rustle from behind me. I whipped around, narrowing my eyes as my eyes roamed around the trees and bushes.

"Sugar!" I called tentatively. Nothing. Then I heard a rustle again.

I flashed the light from where I thought it came from but nothing. I bet it was a rabbit or something. A gust of wind passed by, making me shiver. I imagined something lurking behind me so I turned around quickly but there was nothing. My heart pounded in my chest in fear. And this is exactly why I don't watch scary movies; I tend to freak myself out.

I turned back towards the direction of where I left Jason, only a few yards away. I flashed the light ahead and glimpsed Jason hugging himself from the cold. He seemed to be watching me. I blew out a breath; my heart residing to its normal pace.

With one look around my surroundings and realizing Sugar wasn't here, I quickly walked over to Jason as my feet crunched under the grass and sticks on the floor.

"It's scary out there," I stated as I approached Jason. He looked up at me and smirked.

"So, you're done looking for Sugar?"

"Yes," I muttered.

Jason lifted his arms out, inviting me to him. I set the flashlight onto the bench before he pulled me onto his lap sideways.

"I saw you out there. You were freaked," Jason laughed into my shoulder, burying his face into my sweatshirt.

I simply rolled my eyes though I rested my head down so my nose was just inches away from his chin. I brought my other arm so it wrapped around his neck too.

"If you cared to help me find Sugar, we would get home faster," I stated, lifting my head from his shoulder but kept my arms around his neck. Jason lifted his face up and stared up at me.

Jason placed his hand on my thigh, running it up and down slowly to get rid of my goose bumps.

Ignoring what I said, he admitted quietly, "I like this."

A bubble burst inside me and I couldn't help but grin. I knew exactly what he was talking about; he was talking about us and I couldn't agree more. I bit my lip, preventing me from giggling.

"Me too," I whispered happily. I smiled down at him. Jason grinned back and he straightened up again and planted a soft kiss on my jaw, knowing he couldn't reach my lips since I was again at a height advantage.

A tingling sensation sparked from where his lips touched my jaw. He looked up at me with a hint of a smile on his lips. He strained his neck up to me, wanting a kiss. I let out a light, short laugh before I removed an arm from his neck. I covered my hand with the sleeve of my sweatshirt before placing my covered palm against his flushed, pink cheek; a result from the cold.

I turned his face towards me as I bent down, giving him a quick kiss against his warm lips before pulling away. My mouth lingered over his as he brought his forehead against mine. He smiled with his eyes still closed; his warm breath on my face. Little, tiny butterflies fluttered around in my stomach as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Jason!" Adam's voice called, not too far from us.

Jason's eyes popped open and I removed my forehead from his. Jason and I were both startled, quickly looking around us but all we saw was darkness and the beam of light coming from our flashlight.

"Jackie!" Pateel's voice called.

With mutual agreement, Jason let go of his hold on me as I unwound my arms around his neck. I slipped off his lap, sitting beside him on the bench.

"Yeah!" I called out into the darkness, looking around to see where they were. I stuffed my hands into the pocket of my sweatshirt.

I saw in the distance, two flashlight beams yards away from each other. I glanced over at Jason to see that he was staring at the beams of light.

Jason glanced at me from the corner of his eye. He winked at me, a smile appearing on his face. I rolled my eyes at him before returning my attention towards my approaching friends. Jason simply laughed from beside me.

I ignored him as my hand found our flashlight, and I stood up from the bench. I walked away from Jason as I waved the flashlight around.

"You find Sugar yet?!" I called out into the darkness.

"No!" Adam yelled back. "I don't know where all of you guys are but meet Pateel and me at the park across the street! We're searching there!"

"Alright!" I heard Cam call back.

"Sure!" Jason yelled back. I turned around to see Jason walking over to me.

"Let's get going," Jason stated as he took the flashlight from my hand, walking past me. I scurried after him.

"Hey! My flashlight," I scolded as I took the flashlight from his hand. I smiled smugly at him before walking past him, continuing down the walkway.

"Uh, no. _My_ flashlight," Jason stated as he walked up to the right side of me. He snatched the flashlight from me before I could respond. He smirked down at me. I frowned.

"No, mine," I laughed as I tried to snatch the flashlight from his left hand. Jason merely laughed as he switched the flashlight to his right hand. He held his right hand up so I couldn't reach.

I cut him off, standing in front of him as I tried to reach the flashlight from his right hand, standing on my tip-toes.

"Cheater," I accused through my laugh as Jason simply stood there, looking down at me amused.

"Come on Jacks," Jason stated as he successfully sidestepped me, walking towards the entrance of the cemetery which was yards away; leaving me behind.

"Fine," I grumbled as I followed after him. When I approached beside him, I shoved him in the side. I took him by surprise causing him to stumble to the right.

I let out a laugh as I continued to stroll ahead of him. I heard Jason let out a chuckle from behind me.

Before I knew it, Jason appeared by my side and he shoved me with his shoulder so I stumbled over to the left.

I gasped and looked up to see Jason laughing to himself as he continued walking. I followed after him and pushed him on the shoulder when I approached him. Unfortunately he was expecting it so he didn't stumble off to the side. Jason smirked down at me, happy that he was prepared for my push.

My eyes quickly glanced down and snatched the flashlight from his hand. I let out a laugh as I ran ahead of him.

"Cheater," Jason called from behind. I heard his footsteps quicken behind me. I immediately hugged the flashlight towards me, holding it with both my hands.

He came up from behind me, wrapping his strong arms around my shoulders. The impact of his body made us stumble foward a bit but we managed to keep our balance. His mouth was right by my ear as he let out a laugh.

"It's my flashlight!" I laughed in his arms. I gripped the flashlight closer to my chest, causing the beam of the flashlight to shoot up into the night sky.

"It's actually Adam's," he corrected me, speaking into side of my face as he kept his arms around me. I tried to fidget out of his arms but he wouldn't let go. After failed attempts to escape his hold, I let out a sigh.

"Fine, take it!" I surrendered, immediately feeling his arms remove themselves from my shoulders; taking away his body heat and was replaced by the cold night air. Jason came around from behind me to stand beside me; his hand was stretched out for the flashlight.

I placed the flashlight in his hands and Jason sent a smug smile towards me before he shined the flashlight ahead of us.

The beam of light highlighted the rest of the walkway that led to the exit of the cemetery. I walked beside him in silence as I crossed my arms over my chest. I snuck a glance up at Jason to see him staring ahead. Though he couldn't see it, I smiled up at him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_WELL?? :D Haha. I can't wait to read what you guys have to say about this chapter!!! Hope you guys like the length of this chapter too. _

_I also love the title of this chapter! :D_

_So? Tell me what you think? Did this chapter satisfy you guys?! Did it do justice?!_

_What do you think will happen now? Between Jason and Jackie? _

_Were you guys able to picture this chapter in your head? Because my head perfectly played the scene in my mind and I loved it! _

_I've got to say, this is probably my favoritiest chapter for this story! Haha, you can't believe how many times I reread this._

_This chapter was so easy and so fast to write. I honestly started writing this chapter after I updated the last one. And thank you for your reviews!_

_I thought it was so ironic how your reviews demanded a kiss and I was in the process of writing this chapter and the kiss scene! Haha. Honestly, this chapter practically wrote itself. Somehow my mind just kept throwing out ideas and my fingers started to type. I feel really good about this chapter and I thought the events flowed well with each other; I loved how the kiss scene was just so natural and well played! _

_But thanks to you and your wanting for them to kiss, I added in the second kiss in the cemetery just for you! ;)_


	26. I Promise You

**Chapter 26: I Promise You**

"Ready?" Jason rhetorically asked, not waiting for an answer as he glanced away from me, placing his hand on the knob of my front door.

"No, not really," I answered with a bit of uneasiness as I imagined the darkness in my house and how it'll be a pain to just get upstairs considering the lights were still out.

Jason looked back at me with a smirk.

"What?" I demanded. "Only if Adam let us borrow his flashlight for the night, I'd be ready to go back in there." I pointed towards my front door.

"Only if Adam didn't call us for help, we would still be in my room."

"And we wouldn't be in this situation where I don't want to go through the hassle of trying to walk through the dark and up the stairs, without running into anything," I added.

"And what do you think would have happened if we stayed in my room?" Jason asked, a glint in his eyes. I glared suspiciously at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"You know," Jason prodded with a grin, stepping closer to where I was leaning my shoulder against the doorframe. "What if he didn't interrupt us?"

I scolded myself silently as I felt my cheeks grow warm and my heart starting to pound a bit faster. Jason's eyes looked straight into mine.

"I don't know," I muttered, tearing my eyes away from his. My eyes concentrated on the nearby outline of a tree.

After meeting up with the rest of our friends at the park, Adam decided that it was late and said we should just go home. We were all happy when Adam said we should start heading home, but Pateel, Hannah, and I couldn't help but feel bad for Adam. He had a hopeless look on his face, knowing if he didn't find Sugar soon he'd be in big trouble.

"Well, I know what I would have done," Jason's voice brought me back to the present.

I took a deep breath before forcing myself to look up at Jason, finding him standing closely in front of me. He managed to block out the cold air considering he somehow trapped me beside the wall.

"And what is that?" I breathed, trying to calm my heart.

"Well…" Jason paused, tilting his head towards the right with a mischievous smirk. He seemed to be observing my face before he finally answered, knowing he was keeping me in suspense.

"I would have asked you how you felt about the whole thing," Jason said referring to the kiss and how our relationship had instantly took a turn. "But…I got the feeling that you did like it considering what happened tonight at the cemetery."

I instantly flushed, remembering our quick kiss and how Jason admitted he really liked this; liked us.

"Plus, I would have kissed you a bit more," Jason answered with a grin that made my heart melt at that instant. He looked so adorable with that boyish grin as if he just won a video game. I would have said that I let out a laugh, but honestly it sounded like a giggle.

The tips of Jason's fingers trailed my forearm, leaving tingles on my skin, until he was holding my hands in his.

He closed the distance between us with one little step, bringing his forehead down onto mine. I inched the distance between our faces closer, bringing my tip of my nose with his. I felt myself smile as his warm breath greeted me.

Tension was in the air; in the small space between our bodies, our faces, our lips. We stood like this for what felt like an eternity, a hint of teasing through our touching as our lips stayed apart from each other.

"I like this," he breathed huskily against my face, our lips just centimeters apart.

"You already said that." I smiled, hearing his voice in my head when he said the exact same thing when we were in the cemetery.

"Well…" he paused, letting out a breath."I like kissing you."

"I think that was implied."

"I like having you in my arms," he barely whispered against my lips.

"Mmhmm."

"I like hugging you. I like spending time with you. Just having you by my side." By this time there was a hint of laughter in his voice, knowing he was getting corny. I smiled in agreement.

"Wow, you're on a role," I whispered against his lips, a smile in my tone.

Before Jason could continue, I closed the distance between our lips. Our kissing was gentle and sweet. I reveled in his warmth; my hands in his.

"Mmm..." he hummed, pulling away slowly; keeping his forehead on mine. I slowly opened my eyes, a pleasant smile on my lips.

"See? We could have done that all night if Adam didn't interrupt us," Jason whispered with a joking smile.

"Shut up," I laughed, pushing his chest away from me. Jason only cared to laugh. "Let's just get inside now. It's getting cold."

"Alright, alright," Jason agreed with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes at his own giddiness. It was adorable. "You want a piggyback ride?"

"Really?"

"Sure."

~*~

"Yes, we reached the top," I said relieved from my position on Jason's back. I felt Jason shake as he let out a quiet laugh. I simply smiled as I stuck a hand out as Jason continued to walk down the pitch dark hallway.

"At least we didn't run into anything," I muttered as I continued to stick my arm out.

"Yeah," Jason agreed as he readjusted his grip on me with his hands. Because his hands were too busy holding me, I took the obligation to warn Jason if we were about to run into something if my outstretched hand came into contact with something.

"Can you believe it?" I asked almost unbelieving, musing over today's events.

"Believe what?"

I didn't answer for a few moments, looking back on everything that happened today. It felt like a long time ago when Jason was giving me a piggyback but really it was only this afternoon.

"That just this afternoon you gave me a piggyback ride. I don't know, I feel like a ton of things happened today," I answered astonished at the facts.

"Yeah…" Jason trailed off; lost in his thoughts as well as he continued walking towards our rooms.

I was too lost in my thoughts at the realization of the roller coaster of feelings I've experienced today; from Cam to Jason…

I didn't notice when Jason entered my room until he swung me off his back so I plopped down at the edge of my bed. I blinked and stared up at Jason's faint outline as he opened up the blinds to my window, casting a grey light to filter into my bedroom. I had a quick wash of de ja vu.

I stayed lying down on my comforters when Jason approached my bed, looming over me. I watched him join me onto the bed, lying down on his stomach in the little space I left between me and the edge of my bed.

"How long have you liked me?" Jason asked in a quiet voice, staring at the pillow my head was resting on. He supported his upper body by leaning on his elbows, tucked beneath his chest. He glanced at me, taking in my silence.

I swallowed and I looked away from him. I really didn't know. And I didn't know what to answer.

"Well…" I whispered. Am I willing to confess that I had a crush on him back then until he went out with Lauren? Am I willing to confess that I liked him just a few weeks after we met? We met what felt like a long time ago.

"I never really realized it…" I started but cut off, knowing it was a lie. I took a breath and started again, "It's been going on for a bit."

I directed my gaze towards Jason, a bit anxious. He stared at me, saying nothing. It made me nervous. My heart skipped a beat in slight anticipation.

"What about you?" I barely whispered, unable to take his silence.

"Honestly, I don't know when it started," he answered, never leaving my eyes. "It's like it has been building up without my knowing. And I guess the feeling just took a hold of me when I kissed you."

I let out a shaky breath, the effect of his confession. Though his answer wasn't really what I was expecting; I was expecting him to say that he liked me that first time he met me or something along those lines, but I knew that was just a fantasy.

I watched Jason's eyes travel down my face, staring at my lips, then back into my eyes. Jason sent a simple smile towards me before letting his head rest on my pillow as he lay down on his stomach.

"Jason?" I asked uncertainly after a few minutes of silence. I turned my face so I was staring at his face, his eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Do you think it's going to be weird now?" I whispered, daring myself to look into his eyes. Jason immediately furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"Why do you think that?" he whispered into my face; taking in my uneasy expression.

"Because…"

"Jacks, I don't think things will be weird. I like this. How many times have I told you that?" Jason whispered. I could hear the bit of pleading in his voice; wanting me to understand.

He slung his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I couldn't help but smile, feeling his warmth, his strong arm around me. I could feel his breath near the base of my neck; his face resting against my shoulder so my chin was just above his head.

"I know," I whispered, absentmindedly running my fingers through his tousled hair. I smiled at how comfortable Jason and I were together. Especially at this moment where Jason was cuddling next to me, hugging me close.

"Besides Pateel, you're like my best friend."

"Wow, I feel special," Jason laughed sarcastically as he continued to rest his head on my chest. I could feel his breath on the base of my neck; the top of his head against my chin. "I thought I was your only best friend."

"You wish," I laughed, causing Jason to lift his head up. He propped himself against his elbow, looking down at me from my spot on my pillow.

"But Jason," I started seriously, "You're like my best friend and I don't want that to change if something goes wrong…"

"You're afraid," he stated, looking at me concerned. A hint of his eyebrows furrowed together, his lips in a straight line. I nodded, biting my lower lip as I looked away from him.

Jason let out an audible breath before saying, "I know exactly what you mean. I don't want to lose this either but this is the perfect opportunity to have something even better; to turn this friendship into a relationship."

I stayed silent, arguing with Jason silently in my head. _But what if things don't turn out? Then I'll lose you as my best friend too. _

"Jacks, I know you're the girl who is always up for something new. You're adventurous. You like to take chances. Will you take a chance on us?" Jason whispered, strain in his voice. I swallowed before finally bringing my eyes to look up at him.

"Even if things don't work out, I promise you. I promise you Jacks, that I'm still going to be your friend. I'm still going to be here for you. You won't lose me."

My heart squeezed inside his chest, hearing his words. He knew me too well. I smiled slightly up at him, taking in the earnest look on his face. How much he believed he could keep those promises.

"Do you want to be with me?" he whispered, placing both of his hands on either side of my shoulders so he could lean in. His face hovered over mine and I truly believed he could have heard my heart beating in my chest.

"Yes," I barely whispered against his lips.

"_Will _you be with me?" His lips slightly touched mine as he whispered this. His lips left a tingle on my lips; my brain turned cloudy and I couldn't think properly anymore.

"Yea—" Was all I managed to whisper before he closed my mouth with his. I felt his chest against mine when he leaned in to kiss me. He kissed me slowly yet passionately; it made me want to melt against his body. My hands found their way around Jason's warm neck and it seemed as if a volcano erupted inside my chest, causing me to pull him closer to me.

But just as soon, Jason broke his lips away from mine. He hovered over me, letting out short, ragged breaths.

"Do you think it's weird kissing your best friend?" he managed to ask through his ragged breaths. A smile was obvious on his lips.

"No," I answered in a weak voice due to Jason practically stealing my breath away.

And honestly, I used to fantasize about kissing Jason back then. But I wasn't going to tell him that. "You?"

"Kind of," he said with uneasiness. I instantly furrowed my eyebrows in panic. That's not good.

"Just kidding," Jason laughed, taking in my worried expression. He lay back down beside me, bringing the covers with him. He lay on his back as he threw my covers over me. Jason turned his head to look at me frowning at him.

"What? I said I was kidding," Jason laughed. I rolled my eyes at him before he turned onto his side, slinging his arm over my waist. He deliberately closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

I couldn't help let out a laugh as he slid me towards him, bringing me against his chest. We stayed in that comfortable silence as I just stared up at my dark ceiling, thinking to myself 'I like this' and nothing else.

Jason's chest rose up and down against me as he breathed; Jason's strong, warm arm around my waist pulling me close to him. I reveled in this moment until my cell phone buzzed on my nightstand. The light from my cell illuminated the dark grey of my room.

I sat up in my bed causing Jason's arm to fall down onto my lap, along with my blanket. I looked down at him to see him looking up at me lazily. My eyes glanced over at my nightstand on Jason's side of the bed. I leaned over the side of him and reached out onto my bedside table for my phone. I couldn't reach my buzzing cell phone because of Jason's body blocking the way.

I sat up on my knees and leaned my stomach on the unmoving Jason. As I reached my arm out to snatch my cell phone, I was aware of Jason's warm fingertips on my bare legs.

I snatched my cell and looked at the screen as I sat back down onto my bed. I cast a glance down at Jason to see him observing me. I flipped open the phone and put it against my ear at the same time Jason wrapped his arm around my waist again.

"Pateel? Do you know what time it is?" I demanded into the phone.

"Yeah, I know," Pateel's excited voice came through the phone. "But I got to tell you something!" You would have been deaf if you didn't hear the anticipation and nervousness and happiness in her voice.

"What is it?" I asked, getting excited myself; forgetting the warmth of Jason next to me. My mind flooded with many ideas on why Pateel would be this excited and why she would call me at this hour.

Pateel took a deep and audible breath.

"Adam kissed me!" she blurted out so fast, I almost didn't hear her.

My mouth dropped open. I moved my mouth, wanting a word to escape but nothing came out. My surprised eyes flickered down to see Jason's shocked face as he heard Pateel's exclamation through my cell.

"Wh-What?" I sputtered out. Jason sat up beside me, looking at me shocked.

"He was walking me home after we all met up at the park. And we were just talking and he kissed me when we reached my house," she explained quickly, excitement in her voice.

"But—what about Dillion?" I asked referring to the guy she had been crushing on since forever.

"I like Adam. I really like him. Oh my gosh," Pateel sputtered out. I could hear her quick breaths in my ear. I could just imagine her face right now; a goofy grin. She was probably walking back and forth in her room, unable to keep still with the news.

"I—I don't know what to say," I said, a smile evident in my own voice.

"Yeah, me neither," she sighed happily. "But I just wanted to let you know and I'll tell you details tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Sure, okay. Oh my gosh," I sputtered out causing Pateel to laugh at my speechlessness and happiness for her.

"Okay, I really got to go before my parents wake up. Talk to you tomorrow," Pateel whispered quickly before hanging up. Jason and I sat in silence for a couple of seconds, my phone still by my ear. I couldn't believe the news.

"Pateel and Adam? Together?" Jason managed to ask, taking my cell phone away from my ear considering I was sitting motionless. I turned my head to face him and bit my lip.

"Well, Adam just kissed her. It doesn't mean they're together."

"I'm calling Adam!" Jason exclaimed, flipping open my phone. Before he could punch in the numbers, I leaped at him and snatched the phone away.

"No, you can't!" I said urgently to a surprised Jason. "You're not supposed to know. Only me."

"So? I need to ask Adam about this."

"What? No! You can't. If you call Adam with the knowledge that he kissed Pateel, then he'll know that Pateel told me about the kiss and then she'll obviously know that you heard it from me. Pateel doesn't want people to know."

"How do you know? She didn't tell you that on the phone. I heard the whole conversation," Jason argued, glancing at the cell in my hands. I immediately clutched the cell with both hands in protection.

"No she didn't say that, but she's my best friend. And I know she wouldn't want me telling people," I argued back.

"Fine, I'll just call Adam on my own phone," Jason said stubbornly, acting as if he hadn't heard me. He pulled out his cell from his sweat pockets and I immediately lunged at him, grabbing for the phone.

"No, Jason!" I yelled from my spot on top of him, still trying to grab his cell.

"I need to call Adam," Jason insisted, bringing the cell out of my reach as he outstretched his arm away from me.

"Jason, didn't you hear anything I said? You can't let him know you know," I argued urgently, trying to reach for his cell though it was useless.

Jason didn't bother saying anything as he tried to punch in Adam's number, trying to fight me off of him. He turned his back towards me, punching in the numbers as he outstretched his hands so I couldn't stop him. I was leaning my stomach against his turned back, trying to do anything I could to get that cell away from him. I was getting desperate.

"Jason, please," I pleaded in a small voice, sitting back onto my bed as I stopped trying to fight for his cell. This caught his attention as he lay down on his back, looking up at me with creased eyebrows.

"Please," I said in a quiet, vulnerable voice. I sat back up on my knees slowly, closing the distance between us that I created just before. I quickly glanced at his hands lowering themselves, cell in his left.

I pouted my lips and looked down at him with wide eyes. Jason couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry Jacks. But that's not going to work on me," Jason laughed. He sent me a smile before diverting his eyes back to his cell. I frowned.

"But Jason…" I stated again, leaning towards him and grabbing his attention from his cell. Before he could open his mouth to say whatever he was about to say, I brought both my hands on either side of his face and closed the distance between us.

I took him by surprise and his lips were motionless at first. But he gladly kissed me back. I kissed him and though this was only a ploy, I couldn't help but enjoy his lips against mine.

There was a moment when I completely forgot about my plan as I continued to kiss him. I was taking in the feel of his face in my palms. My fingertips felt the very light stubble on his face I haven't noticed before. The only thing going through my mind were his lips caressing mine.

I let myself relax on top of him; loving the feeling of him; his body. Jason's lips moved against mine and I was barely aware of his toned chest underneath me, how his leg was between mine, how his arms circled around my waist.

Somehow I managed to pull out of the pure bliss I found myself in. I continued to kiss him as I opened my eyes. I tried to discreetly remove my palm from his cheek. I trailed my hand down his toned arm and down his hand which was around my waist. My fingers felt the cell in his left hand and just as I was about to grab it, Jason removed his left arm away from my waist though he kept his other arm around me.

Jason broke off our kiss, leaning down into the pillow to distance our faces. He outstretched his left arm so I couldn't take the cell from his hand.

"Sorry but that doesn't work on me either," Jason whispered into my face. I let out a gasp.

"What? But I— I thought I tricked you," I sputtered out. "Why'd you kiss me back then if you knew my plan?"

"'Gave me an excuse to kiss you," he answered with a grin.

"You're no fun," I grumbled as I started to lift myself off of him. I was annoyed how I couldn't get him to not call Adam.

"Fine, fine. I won't call Adam," Jason surrendered as he placed his cell on my bedside table. I instantly smiled at his surrendering. He tightened his arm around my waist so I couldn't remove myself from him, though I was still leaning partly on top of his chest.

My legs were intertwined with his, my hand placed against his chest. I loved how I fit into his arms. I loved the feeling of his strong, protective arms around me.

"Happy?" Jason asked expectantly, wrapping his arms on my hips.

"For now."

"For now?" Jason asked dubiously.

"Well, are you going to ask Adam about his kiss tomorrow?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe…"

"Well, then I won't be happy tomorrow," I answered with an innocent smile. "I'm just going to have to be watching you. Making sure you're not going to let Adam know you know."

"I'm not calling or texting him tonight. So don't worry," Jason said with a grin.

"Fine," I muttered, looking down at him from my position on his chest.

He smiled up at me before lifting his head up from the pillow, capturing my mouth with his. I kissed him back as he leaned his head back onto the pillow. Every movement of his hands on my hips and lower back didn't go unnoticed. His hands near my hips left tingles and set off butterflies in my stomach.

I pulled away to catch my breath before kissing him back. I smiled against his lips as I continued to tease him, breaking off our kisses every few seconds before capturing his mouth with mine again.

Jason played along and created a whole new game as he tried to fully capture my lips, tensing his arms around me and pressing me closer against him. I felt a smile forming on his lips every time I pulled away.

Each time my lips were on his, he got better. He was able to keep my mouth on his longer and longer. I was about to surrender with my teasing game and letting him take control but I was aware of his hand slowly move its way down my hips. My heart started to beat a bit faster and a foreign sensation ran through me, causing me to pull my lips away. His hand left tingles against my skin as I hovered over his face, looking down at him.

I tried to make sense of what was going through me; it was so foreign. I've never experienced anything like it and it was slightly discomforting.

Jason lazily opened his eyes after quickly realizing I wasn't going to kiss him again. He looked up at me with his lips pulled up at the corners.  
"Cheat," he murmured, thinking I pulled away to tease him.

I smiled innocently down at him—letting him believe I pulled away purposely instead of because I was scared of the weird sensation running through my body. I ran a hand slowly down his bicep, trailing my fingertips on his skin and hoping I left a tingling sensation on him—the way he does to me.

I rested my head against his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his torso, hugging him to me.

"So, you don't think this is weird?" I murmured into his chest; his arm around my waist keeping me from falling onto my back and instead pressed against his side.

"Didn't we already have this discussion?" he laughed lightly. I lifted my head from his shoulder to look down at him.

"How many girls have you been with?" I asked, sincerely curious. Though Jason was one of my best friends and I knew tons about him, I didn't know this part of his life—his love life.

Now that Jason and I have definitely crossed that line that had been uncrossable between us—now that we have kissed—I chose this as an opportunity to get my curiosity out of the way.

"A few," Jason answered vaguely. He smiled, obviously amused at my questions.

"What's your longest relationship?"

"It was with Lauren," he answered solemnly. He was going on six months with her.

Jason stared up at me, observing my face. He turned his body and because he had his arm around me, I fell onto my back with his arm underneath me. He placed his other, unoccupied hand on my hip.

"How far have you gone with a girl?" I asked after a moment of silence. I was thinking about his lips on mine, his hands on me, how good he seemed to be at kissing me. I was thinking how inexperienced I was. He was the first guy I kissed.

"And what's with all these questions?" he asked in return, an amused smile on his face.

"I'm curious, that's all."

"Now I don't feel so comfortable telling you that," he said with a light laugh. He laid his head down on the pillow beside me with his arm around my waist.

"Why?" I asked. Now I was the one who was amused.

"I still need to get used to this," he explained, motioning his hand between us before settling it back around my hips. I couldn't help but crease my eyebrows.

"I need to get used to us. I need to get used to the fact that you're not just a friend anymore…," he repeated though this time he closed the distance between us to give me a peck on the lips.

I understood him exactly. He or I would have never tell each other about our love life when we were friends. Though we're not just friends anymore—according to Jason, we still needed to get used to this; to us.

"I need to get used to this," he murmured as he kissed me again, a bit longer this time.

"And this," he whispered into my face as he kissed me again, pulling me towards his chest.

"And this…" he kissed me longer, his lips moving a bit roughly against mine as he daringly let his hand slide slowly down my waist and over my butt, leaving a trail of tingles on me. His hand transferred from the fabric of my shorts to my bare skin of my thighs, causing me to slightly gasp at the surprise appearance of that weird, foreign sensation running through me once again.

I pulled away, resting my forehead against his.

I whispered after regaining my breath, "Yeah. I need to get used to it."

The foreign sensation was overwhelming me. I let out quick breaths as I tried to get rid of the feeling. Unconsciously my hand found his hand, lying gently on my bare thigh. I grabbed his hand and moved it upward, resting his hand on the small of my back.

I instantly felt the difference; that foreign sensation decreased until it was no more though that tingling sensation stayed on my thigh.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Merry Christmas! I'm sorry for the long wait but it honestly took me a while to make this chapter to my satisfaction.

I hope you guys like. While writing this, I cut a few scenes because I didn't want it to be unrealistic. I didn't want Jason and Jackie to be going too fast. You get what I mean?

This chapter is long so I hoped you liked your Christmas gift! :D Would you like anything else for Christmas concerning Jason and Jackie? Leave it in a review, and I'll try to give it to you. :)

Hope you guys were able to picture this chapter in your head. Hope you guys didn't get too confused. By the way, I totally fell in more in love with Jason this chapter!

Let me know what you think!

**Vote:**  
Also, would you guys like a little peek into what happened with Pateel when Adam kissed her? Would you guys like to to read about them next chapter? I'll add it in to next chapter with Jason and Jackie if you want. Let me know and if I get demands for Pateel and Adam, then I'll do it. If not, then no I won't.


	27. News

**CHAPTER 27: News**

This was the life.

Okay, maybe I was over exaggerating a bit. But it felt so good to have the sun shining down on you, the water beneath you; the feel of summer.

My fingers trailed the surface of the pool water beneath me as I lay perfectly still and comfortably on my floating device. The sound of splashing coming from the opposite side of the swimming pool as Jason was swimming his laps.

My eyes were closed, taking in the peacefulness.

Just then something bumped into my pool float. I opened my eyes as it adjusted to the brightness of the day.

"You're getting in my way Jacks," Jason laughed as he lifted his head from the water.

"You're getting in my way actually," I countered with a laugh as I turned my head lazily in his direction.

Jason treaded water beside me, water droplets running down the sides of his tan face.

"All I'm doing is floating," I stated.

"Exactly, so float over there," Jason suggested as he pushed my float over to the other side of the pool.

"Fine by me," I laughed as I drifted away from him across the water.

Jason resumed his laps as he started to swim to and fro. He loved swimming way to much.

I flipped over onto my stomach, resting my chin on the float headrest. Sticking my arms in the water, I started paddling over to where Jason was distractingly swimming back and forth from one side of the pool to the other.

I settled in the middle of Jason's swimming path, watching him touch the side of the pool and turn back around keeping his face under water with the occasional breath.

Right before Jason was supposed to bump into my float, he lifted his head up. He ran his hand over his face, getting rid of the water droplets from his face, and blinked at me.

"I am not running into you again," he laughed as he floated beside me. He maneuvered the float I was laying on, so I was facing him; his head bobbing above of the water.

"So, is Pateel coming over or what?"

"I don't know, I called her and she said she'd have to check with her parents," I answered with a frown.

"So did she tell you anything else about her and Adam?" Jason asked, obviously curious.

"Maybe," I teased with a smile.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me," Jason persuaded. "I'm like your best friend."  
"Correction, Pateel's my best friend."

"Oh, sorry," Jason stated with a goofy smile.

"Did you talk to Adam?" I questioned, trying to keep the suspicion out of my voice.

"Maybe," Jason answered back with a teasing smile of his own. I frowned and sticking my hand into the pool water, I splashed Jason in the face.

I started laughing as Jason just treaded water, his eyes closed as the water droplets ran down his face and his hair. He slowly opened his eyes, ran his hand over his face and within in a second I was flipped over and under water.

~*~

Pateel's POV:

"Ginger," I pleaded. "Come on."

I gently yanked on my hybrid puppy forward, trying yet failing to get her to walk. With another gentle yank, Ginger complied and was walking along beside me.

Ginger and I walked past a few houses until I heard my named called.

"Pateel!"

I turned around and was slightly surprised to see Adam. He started walking over to me with a Labrador Retriever on a leash.

"Hey Adam," I greeted back, hopefully casually. Oh gosh, can he hear my heart pounding in my chest? Hope not.

"And who is this?" I asked as I bent over, petting the Labrador's head.

"This is Sugar."

"You found Sugar?" I asked astonished as I straightened up, looking up into Adam's green eyes. Wow, I never noticed Adam had green eyes…

"Yeah, this morning," Adam said relieved. "I wake up, look out my window and see Sugar sitting in my front lawn."  
"Well, that's good to know that your cousin won't kill you for losing Sugar." I smiled.

"And who is this?" Adam asked, pointedly looking down at my hybrid Cockapoo. I bent down, picking her up.

"This is Ginger," I introduced, running a hand through Ginger's brown fur. "Isn't she cute?" I laughed.

"Very cute," Adam agreed with a nod. "But…not as cute as you look today."

Right then, my heart stopped. I looked up from Ginger to see Adam's eyes staring right into my own.

"Um…" I trailed off, having no idea what to say. My heart pounded in my chest and I could just feel the blush rising in my cheeks. "Uh, thanks."

Adam let out a laugh, scratching the back of his head. "No problem."

"So, are you taking Ginger out for a walk?" Adam asked, walking beside me down the sidewalk. I let Ginger down and pulled her along with me.

"Yes, my mom said Ginger needs some fresh air," I stated with a shrug.

I asked my mom if I could go over to Jacqueline's house—so I could tell Jacqueline about everything that happened last night with Adam. And apparently Jacqueline said that she kissed Jason!

Seriously that's like big news too because I've been telling her since forever that she should just go out with Jason. But stubborn Jacqueline wouldn't listen to me. I was going to interrogate Jacqueline too but then my mom said I couldn't go over to her house because I had to walk Ginger.

Nice right?

"So, when is your cousin coming to pick up Sugar?" I asked, glancing over at Adam from beside me.

"Tomorrow," Adam answered.

"You don't have any pets of your own?"

Adam shook his head. "But I did use to have a dog when I was little. He ran away."

"Aw, how sad," I couldn't help say with a pout. I love animals.

"Yes, very," Adam chuckled, looking at me amusingly.

~*~

Jacqueline's POV: 

"Take that!" I laughed as I splashed Jason. Water found its way into my mouth and on my face as Jason retaliated with splashes of his own.

I continued to laugh as Jason and I continued our splashing contests until finally I couldn't breathe with all my laughing.

"Okay, okay," I gasped as I stopped splashing and now blocking my face with my hands. "I surrender!"

Jason laughed, and splashed my once more before quitting.

I climbed onto my pool float, plopping myself on my stomach as I tried to catch my breath and regain my energy.

"Can you take me to my phone?" I asked helplessly. I pointed towards the edge of the pool where my cell phone was located.

"Sure." Jason dragged me and my float over to the side of the pool. I grabbed hold of my pool's edge and took a hold of my cell. One missed call form Pateel and a voicemail.

I dialed and listened to my voicemail as I watched Jason resume his laps.

~*~

Pateel's POV: 

"There's this party later on tonight," Adam spoke up from the seat beside me. "You should come."

I looked away from where Ginger and Sugar were playing on the grass in the park. I turned my head so I was able to look at Adam.

"A party?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's at Cory's house. He's sort of a friend of mine and Jason's."

"That sounds like fun," I smiled. "When is it?"

"Around eight. Just a house party so people come whenever," Adam shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Jason's going."

"So that probably means Jackie's coming too," I finished with a smile.

"Yeah, probably," Adam laughed. I stared at Adam, trying to figure out if he knew about how Jason and Jackie were together….

Well, actually I don't know if they're together because I haven't been able to interrogate my best friend!

"Cory throws tons of parties during the summer. It sometimes gets hectic," Adam informed me.

"Hectic huh?" I asked skeptically, raising an arched eyebrow.

"You know," Adam prodded with a smile. "Crazy with beer kegs, dancing, packed house, couples making out. The usual."

I let out a laugh. Unlike Jackie, I was used to those kinds of parties due to the fact that my cousin would always take me to those parties when I spent my summer with her and her family.

"I'm pretty sure Jackie wouldn't like that," I stated.

"So you don't like it?" Adam asked.

"No, I'm fine with the drinking and stuff," I shrugged. "Just that Jackie would probably want to leave early."

"Jackie doesn't like to party?" Adam questioned as if it were impossible. By the look in Adam's eyes, I got the feeling Adam loved going to parties. Was Adam a party animal?

"Well, we went to a party like the other week and Jackie didn't like it. Jason went to that party too. Were you there?"

"I think so," Adam shrugged. He glanced over to see if our dogs were okay before averting his attention back towards me.

"Well even if Jackie leaves early, you can still stay. I'll keep you company," Adam suggested with a grin.

I let out a laugh and nodded.  
"That'll be nice."

~*~

Jacqueline's POV:

"Pateel's not coming over." I frowned as I set my cell back on the edge of the pool before pushing my feet off the side of the pool over to Jason where he sat on the shallow steps.

"How come?" Jason asked as his eyes followed me with his eyes as I slowly floated past him.

"She's walking Ginger," I stated as I rested my chin on the headrest of the float, my back towards the sun.

"You should tell her to come to this party tonight," Jason suggested as he took a hold of my float, pulling it towards him so I wouldn't float away.

I lifted my head up, resting my body on my elbows as I stared straight at him.

"There's a party tonight?" I asked dubiously. "Where?"

"At Cory's house. You've seen him around haven't you?" Jason asked as he let go of my float.

"Yeah I think so. Doesn't he always throw parties?"

"Yes," Jason answered.

I found myself floating away from the little motions of the pool water. And once again, Jason took a hold of my float, pulling me back towards him.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, Adam's going too."

"I suppose I'll go," I shrugged.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun," Jason offered. "Parties are fun."

"Don't get me wrong. I love parties."

"Uh huh," Jason nodded, unconvinced.

"I do," I insisted with a nod of my own.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No."

"Yes," I argued back.

"Sure."

"Yes!" I argued back, reaching out to swat Jason's bicep but by then I was floating away from Jason. This time, he didn't pull me back towards him as he smirked.

"I just didn't like the last party we went to the other time because I wasn't in the mood to party."

"Excuses, excuses," Jason shook his head.

"I'll go to this party," I confirmed as I floated ever so slowly away from Jason.

"And you won't leave early?" Jason countered.

"Okay, the only reason why we had to leave early was because of the curfew not because I wanted to."

"True," Jason muttered. "But you were out in the backyard alone like you didn't want to party when I found you."

"You got a point," I groaned. "But that's because Lucia was getting on my nerves."

"And why's that?" Jason asked, from his position on the shallow steps of the pool.

"Because she kept going around the house the whole time and Pateel and I were just following her. It was no fun."

"Then why'd you follow her?" Jason asked if I were stupid. He swam over to me, took a hold of my float, and brought me back with him over to the shallow steps.

"Because Pateel kept following her and I had no where to go," I answered as if it were obvious. "Duh."

"Well, Adam's going to be there tonight so I'm guessing Adam and Pateel will be hanging out with each other."

"Do you think they're together?" I asked. Jason ran his hand through his wet hair, unintentionally letting it stick up in places.

"I don't think so. They just met."

"Yes they just met but they also just kissed," I reminded. In spite of myself, I couldn't help but think about Jason and me. When I woke up this morning, I tried to wrap my head around the things that happened last night. It seemed so surreal.

What made me truly confirm what had happened was seeing Jason downstairs in my kitchen when I got the nerve to get up from my bed. Then everything came rushing back; the reality that both of us kissed.

And just to clear things up, Jason did not sleep with me last night. Though we are best friends, we still needed to take our relationship slow if we were actually boyfriend and girlfriend…

"Well I guess we're just going to have to see tonight huh?" Jason smiled. I smiled back weakly and of course it didn't go unnoticed by Jason.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"What are we?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of Jason.

"What do you mean?" he asked though I could tell Jason had a hint of what I meant.

"Like…what are we?" I asked again, motioning my hand between us.

Jason's expression suddenly looked distraught as he ran his hand through his hair.

My heart skipped a beat but for a bad reason. Did he regret it?

"Well, I do want to be with you," Jason answered, looking at me. I instantly smiled at hearing this which Jason returned with his own smile.

"But, I don't think we should go public," he ended as he looked at me with careful eyes.

"Uh huh." I didn't know what to feel at that moment but for some odd reason it hurt.

Pateel's POV:

"So where exactly is this party?"

"Uh…" Adam cocked his head to the side, staring up at the sky as he tried to calculate. "It's like ten minutes from your house actually."

"Really?" I asked, looking out as Ginger and Sugar ran across the sandbox.

"Yeah, I could come by and walk with you there."

I turned my eyes towards Adam and I hated myself for smiling at the amazing idea. Adam looked at me expectantly, a suggesting smile on his face.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," I laughed. Now, what am I going to where? That's the question.

Jackie's POV:

I got up from my laying position, now sitting on my float with my legs submerged in the pool water. I looked down at Jason as he sat on the shallow steps of the pool as I tried to not let any emotion show on my face as I stared at him.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Jason stated looking back at me. He took a hold of my float, pulling it slowly towards him.

He ran his hair through his hair again, letting out a breath as if he were preparing to defend his decision to keep us a secret. Why would he want to keep it a secret?

"If we go public," he stated in a reasonable tone, looking back at me. "People are going to start talking."

I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to voice my thoughts. Does he not want people talking about me and him? As if it was horrible that we're sort of together?

"And people know that I'm living with you at the moment. That'll cause rumors and with it, drama," Jason stated.

In spite of myself, I let out a sigh knowing that he had a good point. A point I totally agreed with. I didn't want people talking, especially when a select few of my friends know that Jason lives in the bedroom right across from mine.

"And then somehow the news will get to our parents and that'll be weird," I stated as I looked at the surface of the pool water. What would my parents even say to that? Me being with Jason…where he's living in the bedroom right across from me!

"Exactly," Jason stated.

Jason got up from the shallow step, so he was now standing in the pool with the water at his waist. I moved along with him as he had a hold of my float, as he walked us to the side of the pool where the water came right to his waist.

He stopped and I finally looked up at him, not able to take the silence as he just stood by my float.

His brown eyes looked straight into mine and before I knew it, he met his lips with mine. Of course I kissed him back, feeling his lips against mine and the beads of water dripping from his body.

His arms found their way around my waist and I found myself slipping off my float as he pulled me against him. I slipped off the float and into his arms as he held me against him with his encircling arms around my waist.

My feet drifted down to the pool floor, the water coming just above my belly button. My arms found their way around his neck as I pulled my lips away from his.

I couldn't fine the words I wanted to tell Jason to express the butterflies fluttering around in me, the pounding of my heartbeat, and the excitement bubbling in me just to know he was here.

"So to answer your question…" Jason started, leaving his arms around my waist. "We're together. I don't want you with other guys." He stated this in such a way that made it clear he was serious.

"And vice versa." I smiled up at him.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me getting other guys," Jason said cheekily. I frowned up at him, not thinking that was funny at all.

"So to make sure we're on the right page…we're together but not public," I stated matter-of-factly, ignoring him.

"Of course you could tell Pateel and your close friends," Jason said immediately, not wanting to be so controlling. "But just…yea. I don't want people knowing."

He looked at me again with a hope of understanding, thinking I didn't agree.

"Yeah, I know," I smiled, nodding my head. I removed myself from Jason's grasp as I settled back onto my pool float.

"So you'll really go to the party tonight?" Jason asked dubiously.

I shot him a glare.

"Stop making me sound like an anti-party person."

"Just making sure," Jason smiled cheekily as he raised his hands in innocence.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You guys have no idea how sorry I am. Really am. I've been super uber busy like no other!

I just wanted to thank all you guys who reviewed and/or favorited this story! You have no idea how happy it makes me. And it makes me feel bad that I haven't updated in forever and a half!

I really wanted to just finish this chapter up and update for you guys.

I hope you like it. Any suggestions? Fell free to tell me! :)


	28. Paranoia

**Chapter 28: Paranoia**

"Stop walking so close to me."

I distanced myself from Jason, crossing my arms over my chest, as I continued down the sidewalk.

"Wow," Jason laughed almost disbelievingly at me. He looked over at me with a wide amused grin on his face.

"What?" I demanded as I shot him a look.

He looked at me silently for a few seconds, observing my blank facial expression, before letting out a chuckle as he shook his head. He looked away from me as we continued down the sidewalk towards one of Cory's infamous summer parties.

I looked ahead, realizing the sun was going to set in about an hour or two. I briefly talked to Pateel on the phone earlier and found out that she was going to party also—with Adam!

Honestly, once I track down Pateel at the party I'm going to bombard her with questions about Adam.

Does Pateel actually like Adam? Are they together? And if they are—

I sharply turned my head to the right, realizing that Jason closed the distance I put between us. He walked right beside me; his arm by his side. Just as I was about to demand why he was smirking—from what I could see from his profile—his hand grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Hey!" I scolded as I took my hand out of his.

He looked down at me, laughter in his brown eyes, though he kept an innocent facial expression.

"What?" he had the decency to ask.

I tilted my head up towards him and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I honestly don't know what your deal is," he stated, looking at me with a slight carelessness in his eyes.

"I just don't want people to get the idea that we're together," I stated truthfully.

"It's not like people are around to see us," he argued as he spread out his arms, emphasizing the empty sidewalk and street.

"But somebody could come driving by and see us."

"Fine, I won't hold your hand," Jason amended as he gave me a 'are you happy now?' look.

"Good."

We continued down the sidewalk in a comfortable silence until I started to get the feeling that people were staring down my back. I looked around and realized that Jason was right—we were alone as we walked towards Cory's house. Nobody was here to see us.

But…

"Can you not walk so close me?" I asked as I looked up at Jason.

He stared down at me blankly. Then he rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You are paranoid," he stated matter-of-factly as he kept the same close distance between us.

"I'm just being cautious. Since we have to like—lay low on us being together and everything."

Jason sighed as he briefly closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I quickly apologized, realizing I was annoying him. "It's just—okay…maybe I am a bit paranoid."

He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Don't apologize," he said gently. "But I get it. And don't worry when we're at the party or whatever. Nobody is going to suspect we're together. We'll just be normal around each other, as usual."

He stopped walking, forcing me to stop with him. He turned his head around, checking something.

"Okay, so Cory's house is right around the corner," Jason stated.

I listened and finally heard the music and the sound of a party going on around the corner of the street.

"Okay," I drawled, not understanding his point.

"So stop acting paranoid," Jason ordered. I glared at him, receiving an innocent smile from him.

"Don't worry," he emphasized again.

"Alright, alright," I said quickly, getting annoyed the more he said that. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey," he said gently, stepping closer to me until there were only a few inches distanced between us. "I didn't mean to get you mad. I was just saying."

I looked up at him through my lashes and smiled genuinely.

"I know," I sighed.

"Good," he grinned like a little boy. He quickly bent down, pecking me on the lips softly before straightening up. "Let's go."

"Tell. Me. Everything!"

"No, you tell me everything!" Pateel corrected as she looked at me expectantly.

I gave her an unbelievable look. Was she crazy?

"No," I corrected. "You first."

Pateel huffed as she looked around our surroundings which was basically…just the table with the beer keg. The music was blaring throughout the whole house, making it somewhat impossible to have decent conversations unless you were shouting or talking right by a person's ear.

"Alright well—"

"Wait! Wait!" I held up my hands to stop her. "Do you like him?"

Pateel rolled her eyes.

"I'd tell you if you would be quiet."

I smiled innocently and motioned her to continue her story.

"First of all, yes I do like Adam. And before you ask, I have no idea where Adam and I stand. And lastly, Adam and I are going to hang out tomorrow."

My jaw dropped at all the news…though it was expected it was still a total shocker to me.

"Now your turn!" Pateel exclaimed with a huge grin on her face, giving me no time to even ask her detailed questions. And yes, it was my turn to roll my eyes…and blush.

"First of all, yes I do like Jason," I mimicked Pateel, receiving a glare. "And before you ask, Jason and I are secretly," I emphasized the word. "Secretly together. So shush!"

Pateel's jaw dropped, quickly turning into a huge grin that made me want to turn away and not look her face.

"Awww," she cooed. "I told you! I told you guys would be perfect."

"Pateel," I quickly shushed. I fearfully looked around at the drunken teenagers and rare sober ones walked past us.

"You can't tell anybody. _Anybody_!"

"And how come you guys are secretly together?" Pateel said a bit softly, though loud enough for only I could hear.

"It's somewhat complicated," I drawled out, grimacing a bit. Pateel stared at me blankly.

"First, it would start major rumors since Jason does live in the room right across from mine." Pateel nodded in understanding.

"And second of all, it would probably and somehow get around to my parents and Jason's parents and—"

"But doesn't your parents love Jason and vice versa with his parents loving you? Your families are so close with each other," Pateel interjected.

"True," I admitted. "But that fact that Jason lives right across the room from me is highly threatening to parents. You know how parents are about having their teenagers alone in the house with the opposite sex."

"They always have you and Jason alone at your house," Pateel argued.

"Yes, because they knew they didn't have to be worried. We were just friends. Well—I mean Jason and I are still friends but…something more too—but it's different," I tried and helplessly tried to get my point across.

"Uh huh."

"The point is, if our parents found out, that would be somewhat disastrous. I mean I can't even imagine what my parents would say if I told them."

"So…you're never going to tell your parents about you and him?" Pateel asked skeptically.

"Well, eventually yes. Just not right now when he's living under the same roof. Because then our parents will start worrying about what we'll do in the house."

"And should they be worried?" she asked slyly. I rolled my eyes and quickly felt a flush of my cheeks—for no apparent reason at all, I assure you.

"Now, my turn to ask you detailed questions!"

"Drink! Drink! Drink!"

I looked on amused at the guys sitting around the table bring their cups to this lips and gulp down the beer.

"What game are they playing?" I asked, still observing the nosy boys with an amused smile.

"I forgot the name," Pateel supplied, "I played it before once. It was fun."

I turned my gaze away from the laughter of drunken teenagers, their beer cups, and the set of playing cards sprawled on the table towards Pateel.

"I played with my cousins over the summer when I went to visit them, remember?" Pateel informed me.

"Oh yeah," I said nodding, my shocked expression vanishing. Pateel was more experienced with drinking than I was.

"Are you ladies going to play or just stand there and watch?" A male voice came up from behind us.

We turned around at the unexpected voice to see Adam. I couldn't help but smile at the sparkle in Adam's eye as he looked at Pateel.

"I'm just going to stand here on the sidelines," Pateel answered Adam with a laugh. Her face was practically beaming with the sight of Adam.

"How about you Jackie?" Adam asked playfully with a nudge to my arm. It was quite obvious I wouldn't be playing—it just wasn't me.

"Nah," I shook my head. "I think I'll pass on it tonight."

Adam nodded before bringing his red plastic cup to his lips, taking a sip of beer. Pateel sent me a look and I took the hint.

"I'll be back," I stated as I sent a smile towards Adam and my best friend before walking away to give them some space.

I weaved my way out of the kitchen and into the raucous family room of teenagers and music. Before I had the chance to scan the scene and find one of my friends, the host himself appeared beside me.

"Jackie, right?"

I turned towards the male, catching sight of Cory. He had a drink in his hand as he stood casually beside me, scanning the party scene in front of him. He turned his attention towards me with those dangerous gray eyes of his.

"Yeah and you must be Cory right?" I smiled.

"I'm surprised you remember who I am," Cory playfully teased as he took a sip of his beer.

I observed the carelessness and causality of his personality; those dangerous gray eyes; his short dark hair. To sum it all up, Cory was stereotyped as the "bad boy" that girls fell for. Nobody can deny he wasn't attractive.

I let out a light laugh because I didn't know what else to do.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Cory asked, turning his body and attention directly towards me.

"Yeah," I said truthfully, looking up at him. "Thanks for inviting me."

"That's good to hear because I heard from Jason that you're not much into parties," Cory stated, slyly avoiding the thanks I gave him.

I instantly frowned and made a quick mental note to scold Jason for talking about me. Cory's carefree laugh interrupted my thoughts.

"Don't worry. Jason wasn't talking about you. I just asked him," he reassured me. But instead all it did was make me crease my eyebrows in confusion—why would Cory be asking about me?

"Huh," was the only thing that escaped my lips as I averted my eyes away from Cory's.

"Do you honestly know all these people at your party?" I spoke up, breaking the silence that fell between us. I glanced up at him.

"Honestly, no."

I let out a laugh at the concept of having strangers into your house. But apparently it was all fine with Cory.

Cory let out a chuckle, grabbing my attention away from the busy party scene that he and I were observing from the outskirts of the room.

I looked up at him confused, silently asking him to explain.

"The perks of being the host of parties," he drawled, "is being able to observe."

"Observe," I repeated.

"Yeah," Cory nodded as he turned his attention away from the party. "The host is able to see almost everything," he ended with a laugh.

"Everything," I repeated again with a slight smile on my face.

"For example," Cory started as he directed his gaze towards the front door of his house. I followed with my eyes. "You see that girl right there? The one in that slutty red dress whose flirting with that football player?"

"Yeah…" I looked from the scene back to Cory with confusion in my eyes.

Cory looked down at me for a moment and then directed his gaze towards something behind me. I turned around in time to see one of the drunken guys that were playing the beer game back in the kitchen rush out into the living room.

"That guy that just rushed by us?"

"Yeah."

"He's that slutty girl's boyfriend," Cory deadpanned as his eyes followed the drunken boyfriend travel through the crazy crowd of teenagers.

My eyes flashed to the drunken boyfriend from the slutty girl flirting with the football player and back.

"Next example," Cory stated, switching his attention towards another subject. "You see that guy sitting on the sofa?"

I scanned the scene, catching sight of a white sofa pushed back against the wall. I was able to see past the people standing and dancing in the middle of the room and towards the people sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah."

"That guy in the black shirt?"

My eyes stopped on the guy and my mouth literally dropped open.

"He's secretly a playboy but at parties…it's quite obvious don't you think?" Cory said into my ear as the music stereos increased, causing the music to be not blaring but now blasting throughout the house and could possibly be heard down the street.

"Alcohol does crazy stuff to people." Cory smirked as he watched a random girl plant herself on the guy's lap.

"Isn't that…" I trailed off.

"Hm?"

"Isn't that Cam?" I asked hesitantly as I stared at the guy in the black shirt. I glanced up to see Cory squint his gray eyes until realization hit him.

"Uh…yeah…it is," he said with a tone of embarrassment, which I had no idea why.

I tore my eyes away from Cam flirt with the girl on his lap and the girl sitting beside him.

"That's going to turn ugly," Cory muttered. I looked up at him with creased eyebrows. Cory nodded his head towards Cam. I looked back at Cam to see the girl sitting beside him give death glares to the girl practically giving Cam a lap dance.

I actually liked that guy? Just having seen that scene, made me disgusted by Cam.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Like you give a damn! Leave me alone!"

"No! You're my girlfriend!"

Cory and I automatically turned to the shouting that was slowly gaining people's attention. Although the music was still blasting throughout the house, everyone was tuned into the argument between the slutty girl in the red dress and her drunken boyfriend.

"Stop looking and flirting with my girlfriend!" the drunken boyfriend yelled at the football player.

"Don't tell me what to do!" the football player retaliated.

Beside me, Cory muttered a few inappropriate words. And before I knew it, punches were thrown and the slutty girl let out a scream.

"Hold this!" Cory instructed, giving me his cup of beer before he instantly stepped into the fight as he tried to stop it. A couple of other guys jumped into the fight, pulling off the football player and the drunken boyfriend apart.

I couldn't do anything but stare at the scene just like everyone else. As the guys were dragged out of the house by Cory and the other helping guys, I noticed the slutty girl in the corner with a couple of her friends as they tried to console her and calm the tears going down her face.

"Jackie. What happened?" Pateel's voice came up from behind me. I turned around to be greeted by her clueless face.

"There was a fight."

"Is anyone hurt?" She looked around the living room where everyone else resumed what they were doing—partying.

"Well the two guys in the fight were dragged outside," I answered with a shrug. "I didn't get to see the damage."

"Crazy," Pateel muttered.

"So, where's Adam?" I asked, noticing Adam was no where in sight.

"He went to hang out with Jason," Pateel answered. "Have you seen Jason?"

"Not since I arrived and went to find you."

"Is that beer?" she asked as she peered into the cup I was holding.

"Yes, but it's not mine."

"Then whose is it?" she asked, looking at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

"You know Cory right?"

"Isn't this his house?"

"Yeah, well I was talking with him before he went to stop the fight. I think he's outside right now trying to calm the guys. He told me to hold his cup."

Pateel let out a laugh.

"Oh crap," she muttered. She pulled out her cell phone and checked the screen. "My parents are calling. I'll be back."

And just like that, I was standing alone again as Pateel headed outside the house where it was quiet.

I stood there alone, deciding whether to stay there and wait for Cory to come back—if he ever came back for his drink—or walk around and try to find a friend. But just as I decided to find someone, my name was called.

"Sorry about that," Cory apologized as he ran his hand through his very dark hair.

"No problem," I smiled as I handed him back his drink which he gladly took. He gulped down the rest before placing the cup on a near by table.

"So…what happened?" I asked curiously.

"Kicked the guys out of here," he stated with a careless shrug. "Don't need fights in my house."

"The girl's still here though," I supplied.

"Is she?" Cory asked a bit surprised. He looked and scanned the crowd until he found her in the corner as she wiped her tears. She was still surrounded by a group of friends.

"Did you get hurt?" I asked shocked as I noticed a bit of blood on Cory's hand.

"Huh?" Cory asked as he turned to me with creased brows.

I pointedly looked down at his hands and he followed my gaze.

"Damn," Cory muttered as he noticed the bit of blood spots on his hand.

"Did you get hurt?" I asked again.

"No, I'm fine. Probably got it when I tried to break up the fight. One of them was bleeding."

"Oh."

"Hey, I'll be back later after I wash up," Cory stated with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, it's fine," I reassured with a nod.

"Alright, see you later," Cory smiled before he passed by me in order to head to the downstairs restroom.

I weaved my way through the party, trying to catch sight of someone I wanted to hang out with. When I quickly passed by Cam on the sofa, I made sure to act like I didn't see him. And next thing I knew, I was going down the stairs into Cory's den where the other party goers were.

"You want to leave don't you?"

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"So you don't want to leave."

"No, do you want to?"

Jason shook his head as he stood up from the bar stool he was occupying. He motioned me to sit.

"Thanks," I said sincerely as I took the bar stool seat, watching a few guys play pool.

My eyes observed the Cory's cozy den beneath the house. A sofa pressed against the wall, a pool table in the middle of the den, and a bar.

"So where's Pateel?" Jason asked, leaning his forearms on the counter beside me.

"Uh…she was upstairs," I answered. "And then she got a phone call."

"She left?"

"No, she's probably still around here somewhere. I just decided to walk around and eventually I found you," I answered.

"Hey, where's Pateel?" Adam asked, coming out of no where. He stood on the other side of me.

"Upstairs I think."

"Go find her, lover boy," Jason said, letting out a chuckle. Adam leaned forward and punched Jason in the forearm.

"I'll be back," Adam stated, forcing Jason to let out a chuckle again. I rolled my eyes but grinned as Adam made his way up the stairs to find Pateel.

"There was a fight upstairs."

"Oh yeah?" Jason asked amused.

"Yeah, too bad you missed it."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because it was somewhat dramatic," I answered with a nod. "First fight I've ever seen up close."

"That's because you're very naive. I've seen a handful of fights."

"Ooh, aren't you just so cool?"

Jason let out a laugh as he stared at me appreciatively. He leaned sideways, closing the distance between our bodies as his shoulder touched mine.

"So, you still paranoid?" he whispered in my ear. The close proximity of him made my heart pound as I was overwhelmed with a sense of infatuation.  
I closed my eyes briefly as I with held the want to just be in Jason's arms.

"Don't push it," I whispered with a bit of a threat in my tone.

"Oh?" Jason asked surprised and amusingly.

I leaned back, creating a distance between our bodies. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What will you do to me?" he asked amused as he closed the distance between us again, having his shoulder touch my shoulder.

"Jason, stop it." I averted my attention to the pool game in front of us. I tried especially hard to forget the fact that Jason stood right next to me.

"What if I don't?" he whispered mischievously into my ear. I kept my mouth shut, knowing Jason was playing with me as he waited for me to break.

My eyes glanced around the room, noticing that nobody was paying attention to Jason and me. Maybe I was still a bit paranoid.

"People could see Jason," I said otherwise.

"No they aren't," Jason laughed as he too, noticed that everyone was too busy socializing.  
My eyes glanced up to the stairs to surprisingly see Cory coming down the stairs with a beer drink in hand. I was instantly reminded of the conversation Cory and I had—that the host was able to observe just about anything. And I was instantly pulled back into paranoia again.

"Jason," I gritted my teeth. I turned towards him, and was taken by surprise by how close are faces were.

Jason quirked his eyebrow as he looked at me amusingly with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, fine," he let out a laugh as he created a decent amount of space between us.

"Thank you," I said relieved.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I really do hope you guys liked this chapter. Nothing that interesting haha.

But if you have any suggestions or ideas please let me know! It'll help me in the writing process and it'll let me know what you guys would like to happen.

Hope you guys get a sense of all the characters' personalities--Jackie's, Jason's, Pateel's, Adam's, Cam's, and even Cory's.

Let me know who you like and I can't wait to write down the ideas I have next for Jackie and this story.

Thank you for the reviews! :D They make me grin and smile!

And let me know what you would like to see what will happen.


	29. Stop It

**Chapter 29: Stop It**

The music volume increased, pumping the whole house up as teenagers started to dance and actually get their party on. The music was so loud, even I was able to hear it from Cory's den.

I sang along to the song, moving my hips to the rhythm as I sat in my stool. I looked up at Jason to see him staring amusingly at me.

"And you say I don't like parties," I retorted with an eye roll as I continued to sing along.

"You don't though," Jason argued with a chuckle, looking at me incredulously.

"Yes I do," I corrected him.

"Right," he said unconvinced as he leaned his arms on the bar. He turned his face towards mine as he smirked.

I continued to sing along, nodding my head side to side—knowing I was entertaining Jason. I spotted Pateel making her way over to us with of course Adam by her side. I smiled.

"There you guys are!" Pateel greeted with a grin.

"Hey Pateel," Jason greeted with a smile. "I see that Loverboy found you." Jason cast a glance towards his best friend, Adam.

Pateel glared at Jason, blushing all the while. I rolled my eyes as I smacked Jason in the chest with the back of my hand as Adam punched him in the shoulder.

"What?" Jason asked innocently though there was a grin on his face.

"Oh, look who's talking _Secret_ Loverboy," Adam retorted with a smug look at his clever comeback.

However Jason wasn't at all embarrassed and he just gave Adam an "are you kidding me" look.

Unfortunately, Adam noticed me blushing and looking away. He quickly regretted what he said as he realized his "clever" comeback attacked me and not Jason.

"Great! Look at what you did," Jason playfully exclaimed as he punched his friend in the shoulder. "You're getting Jacks all embarrassed."

I narrowed my eyes at Jason to see a very amused expression on his face. And I actually liked this doofball?

I hit Jason in the shoulder and stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's sexy," Jason whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my neck as he leaned in towards me.

I couldn't help but cover my face with my hands in disbelief as I began laughing. I've got to admit, the laughter was coming from either because he hit a sensitive spot on my neck or because of the butterflies in my tummy.

"Alright, well we'll leave you two alone," I heard Adam suggest with a laugh.

"Yeah, get out of here Adam," Jason laughed as he called after Adam who was already walking away with Pateel.

"You're impossible you know that?" I asked as I turned towards Jason, finding ourselves alone in a basement full of people.

"What?" he asked innocently with a grin on his face. I rolled my brown eyes.

"I'm going upstairs," I stated as I hopped off my stool, ready to walk past Jason but he quickly grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him.

"Jason," I gritted my teeth. "People are around."

"Does it look like people are watching?" he asked as he made a show of looking around the room. My eyes followed to see that people were too busy dancing, socializing, drinking, dancing, and kissing.

"Fine, but don't overdo it!" I demanded as I yanked my hand out of Jason's hold.

"I'll go with you," Jason offered as he started to follow behind me as I made my way up the basement stairs towards the first level of Cory's house.

I weaved my way through the groups of teenagers, sometimes feeling Jason's hand on my lower back as he followed me up into the main level of the house.

"Did it get more crowded in here or is it just me?" I practically shouted to Jason in order to be heard over the loud music and chatter and partying once we hit the living room.

"What?" Jason asked.

I frowned. I stood on my tiptoes as I spoke into his ear and repeated my question.

"Well, I think it's just you since you're crazy," he answered back.

I frowned at him, narrowing my eyes. I hit him in the chest with the back of my hand.

"Just watch! You're going to get a bruise right there," I pointed to the spot on his chest that I just hit, "because I keep hitting you there."

"Then stop hitting me!" Jason resolved as a solution.

"Then stop being such a….stupid!" I retorted back, obviously flustered.

"Such a…stupid," Jason repeated, clearly holding back in his laughter at my choice of words.

I glared up at him, silently asking him to mock me one more time. And if he did…my hand was ready to hit him.

"I'm not saying anything!" he informed with a grin on his face.

"You're so full of it!" I stated before stalking off to anywhere but there. I didn't even know where I was walking until I found out that Jason was following me.

"I'm so full of what?" Jason asked, not letting the stupid subject go. I rolled my eyes and noticed that Jason and I were alone in a hallway.

I then burst out into laughter as I glanced up at Jason through laughing eyes. I just loved at that moment what I was feeling. I was actually happy even though I was pointlessly yet flirtatiously bickering with Jason, the goofball.

Jason inched closer and closer to me until I was standing against the wall.

"Jason, stop!"

"Stop what?" Jason groaned, finally tired of constantly hearing me telling him to stop.

"Jason…" I trailed off in somewhat of a defeat as Jason trapped me against the wall with his hands finding their way onto my hips.

"You've got to admit this is fun," Jason said with a light laugh, his face in front of mine.

"You mean that feeling of getting caught doing something that you're not supposed to be doing?" I asked rhetorically. "No it's not fun. It's like me saying it's fun if I throw a party at my house when my parents aren't even gone."

"That's not funny," Jason stated as he straightened up with his hands to himself.

"It's not supposed to be funny. But that's how I feel right now with people just around the corner," I informed him, glancing around him towards the corner I was just mentioning.

"You feel that way? You feel that we're not supposed to be together? And even though we are together, you feel it's wrong?" Jason asked, clearly not playing anymore.

My heart skipped a beat in nervousness, knowing Jason wasn't…Jason. His eyebrows were creased, his lips in a straight line, his jaw locked. It honestly wasn't a good look on him considering he rarely had this look on him.

Hello? Jason was the perfect example of the boy next door. Guys like Jason didn't get…mad. Well, not necessarily.

"I didn't mean it like that," I quickly corrected myself. "We just agreed that we'll keep it low profile—"

"But that's what you said," he argued, talking over me. "You said it feels like you're doing something that you're not supposed to be doing."

"Don't get the wrong idea," I stated.

Jason stared at me, no emotion in his facial expression. The look on his face made me want to crumble.

I frowned, finding myself grab onto his hands as I practically begged with my eyes for him to understand.

"I do want to be with you okay?" I said vulnerably as I stared up into his eyes, forcing him to look at only me.

"I just don't want people to see us and start talking about us and ruin everything okay?" I continued, wanting him to understand.

Jason just stayed silent. But I was glad when he didn't pull away when I desperately wrapped my arms around his torso into a hug.

Although I was glad he didn't pull away, it hurt when I noticed that Jason didn't wrap his arms around me. All he did was just stand there as I hugged him pathetically. I felt like crap at that moment. And we haven't even been together for more than a day!

But relationship aside, Jason was my best friend.

I pulled away from him, keeping my arms around his torso. I desperately looked up at him and pouted.

Jason glanced down at me and his eyebrow twitched. I knew I wasn't playing fair but I knew that he couldn't stand seeing me sad, yet alone pout. He hated it when I pouted.

Well, of course there was the instance the other night when I did try the puppy dog look and pout on him but he didn't buy it.

But tonight, he definitely did considering I wasn't playing and that I was seriously sad. And considering he didn't like seeing me sad—girlfriend or not, we were still close friends.

"Don't pout," he muttered, knowing he was slowly giving in. He glanced away from me knowing that if he continued to look at me, he'd be defeated.

"Look at me," I said confidantely.

It took a few seconds but Jason finally looked down and I saw through his eyes that he was grateful I wasn't pouting anymore.

"See? I'm not pouting," I stated with a grin.

"You're full of it too, you know that?" Jason asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm not full of anything." I smiled innocently, secretly happy inside that Jason was himself again. He was his happy, playful self.

I stood on my tiptoes as I brought my face to his. My lips were centimeters away from his. As I felt his hands finally wrap themselves around my waist, I closed the distance between our lips.

He happily kissed me back as he enveloped me into his arms and strong embrace. I knew it was going to get him annoyed but before the kiss could go anywhere I pulled my lips away from his.

"Already?" he groaned with his eyes still closed as he kept me close to him.

"Sorry," I stated though I wasn't really apologetic.

"You're teasing me on purpose," he accused as he opened his eyes to glare at me.

"Sure," I stated with a giggle as I shrugged.

Jason groaned as he buried his face into the crook of my neck, nuzzling his nose.

"Jason," I let out a quiet laugh, "Stop. It tickles."

He let out a laugh against my skin making butterflies go crazy inside me. He started to walk forward, forcing me to walk backwards into the wall.

"You trapped me, happy?" I stated as he continued to nuzzle my neck, his hands on my waist. His soft lips brushed the skin of my neck.

"Jason," I whimpered.

If he continued this, I wouldn't be able to hold back my desire to kiss him right then and there…and never stop.

He slightly pulled away to look into my eyes and I took the opportunity to push him off me.

"What was that?" he asked, taken off guard as he stood a good distance in front of me.

"I'm going to head back to the party you hormonal teenager," I answered innocently with a smile.

Jason let out a chuckle as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You did not just say that," he voiced as I walked past him.

"Hormonal teenager," I repeated again. I playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's sexy," Jason commented with a laugh in his voice knowing my reaction.

I turned back towards him and stepped in front of him. I narrowed my eyes at the grinning Jason in front of me.

"Stop it," was all I said before I hit him in the chest. And Jason had all the decency to crack a grin at me.

"I have no idea why I like you so much," I muttered as I stood in front of him. I just couldn't bring myself to leave his side…I enjoyed his presence.

"Is that so?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the wall. "Then come over here."

He motioned me to close the distance between us and I hesitantly agreed as I approached him.

"Am I poisonous or something?" Jason asked with a humorless laugh as I stood in front of him, keeping a distance.

"You're definitely teasing me," he accused as he reached over to grab my hands, pulling me towards him.

I willingly went as he pulled me into his embrace. He leaned against the wall again as I wrapped my arms around his torso, tilting my head to look up at him.

Before we could even open our mouths to say anything a drunken teenager turned the corner and entered the hallway. It happened so fast I didn't even have time to pull back from Jason.

"Hey," the teenager approached both Jason and me; his drunken eyes trying to focus. "Do you guys know where the bathroom is?" he stuttered.  
I removed my arms from Jason and pointed down the hallway.

"Down there on the right," I directed him.

"Thanks man," he said over his shoulder before leaving Jason and me.

I turned back towards Jason and stated, "I guess I'm a man now."

Jason let out a chuckle as he shook his head.

"Do you think I'm a man?" I asked with a joking look on my face.

"I actually think you're the cutest thing in the world," he complimented with a smile on his face.

"Oh, so I'm a thing now?" I teased as I stepped into his arms, placing my hands on his chest.

"Fine, you're the cutest girl," he corrected himself as he bent his head, lowering his forehead onto mine.

"Jackie!" I heard my name called.

I practically sprung myself apart from Jason and looked around the empty hallway.

"Was that just me or was my name called?"

"Jackie!"

I turned around, turning my back towards Jason to see Pateel and Hannah turn the corner and into the hallway.

"There you are!" Hannah stated excitedly with a grin on her face.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here," I stated, caught off guard to see Hannah.

Though I was obviously happy to see my friend there.

"I didn't know you were here either until I ran into Pateel," she stated with a smile. "We looked almost everywhere for you."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. I felt Jason's presence as he came up from behind me.

"Oh," Hannah said surprised, finally noticing Jason, "Hey Jason. I didn't see you there."

"Hey Hannah," he greeted back with a warm smile before turning his attention towards Pateel.

"You know where Adam went?"

"In the basement playing pool," Pateel answered with a smile.

"Well, I'll see you ladies later," Jason said as he left us there in the hallway.

"We have some crazy news to tell you," Hannah sang under her breath.

I cast a glance between her and Pateel, instantly becoming curious.

"What is it?"

"You know Cam?" Hannah asked rhetorically. Of course I knew him. "Well, there were these two girls fighting over him in the living room."

"Really?" I asked with disbelief at the gossip I was hearing. I let out a scoff. I couldn't believe I actually liked that guy.

"Apparently," Pateel confirmed with a nod, giving me a look.

"C'mon! Let's go see if it'll turn into a cat fight," Hannah suggested with a laugh as she took my wrist and gently pulled me towards the party in the living room.

I honestly didn't give a care about Cam or the fighting girls but Hannah was already pulling me into the living room.

"You just love cat fights don't you?" I laughed.

"You know I do," Hannah confirmed. "As long as it's not me or us in the cat fight," she added as she genuinely smiled over at me and Pateel.

I was greeted by a crazy mob of teenagers as they danced to the music blaring through the stereos.

"What now?" I asked as I roamed the surroundings.

"Eh, I guess they're gone," Hannah said as she looked around. She shrugged and just like that she was over the cat fight.

"But…I have to tell you something," Hannah stated a bit nervously as she turned her attention towards me. I glanced at her wearily. I noticed Pateel taking a deep breath as she sent me a look letting me know it was bad news.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly as my mind started to think of crazy things that she could be telling me. My heart raced. I became very nervous as Hannah looked at me wearily, taking a shaky breath.

"I like Jason," Hannah admitted with a shy smile. "Do you know if he's seeing anyone right now?"

But before my brain could even think of a thought, somebody pushed me in the back, making me stumble into Hannah.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized to Hannah before turning around to see Cory trying to pry off a girl from another girl.

"Why were you flirting with him?" the girl screeched as Cory desperately tried to distance the two screeching girls. I couldn't help but crack a grin at Cory's flustered expression.

"Is that the catfight you were talking about?" I asked as my eyes were too distracted with watching the two girls go crazy at each other.

"Yup," Hannah answered, too busy watching also.

"Crazy girls. Look at their hair," Pateel noted with a laugh.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her at the sight of the two girls' mess hair and rumpled, skimpy clothes.

As I observed the girls screeching at each other I noticed the girl Cory was trying to handle, was the exact girl that was giving a lap dance to Cam earlier.

Within a blink of an eye, more people crowded into the living room trying to catch sight of the catfight that was grabbing everyone's attention. And it surprised me to suddenly see Adam and Jason appear as they held back the other girl from the lap dance girl Cory was holding back.

And before I knew it, people blocked my view of the cat fight and teenagers returned to their partying ways as the catfight turned to an end.

"Did I imagine things or was that Jason and Adam trying to help break up the catfight?" Pateel asked from beside me.

"Nope, I saw them too."

"You want to make sure they're okay?" Pateel asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

I let out a laugh as I turned to Pateel.

"You think the guys got hurt while trying to pry off two girls off of each other?"

"What?" Pateel asked offended. "You never know."

"But you're talking about macho Jason and Adam here," I pointed out with a laugh.

"Hey, I think I saw Jason and Adam go that way," Hannah noted as she pointed towards the kitchen.

And before I knew it, Hannah and Pateel made their way into the kitchen to find the boys as they left me standing alone; obviously too caught up in the fact that their crush was in there.

I stood there, suddenly remembering what Hannah admitted to me. I let out a shaky breath, suddenly getting a horrible feeling inside. She liked Jason…My friend liked Jason…

But I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts and the bad feeling inside me when I was greeted by no other than Cam.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for your patience and reviews! I'm horrible I know. But I've been caught up in some problems that have occurred in my life.

And also the fact that I wanted to make sure this chapter was decent for my amazing reviewers and readers!

So, I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think.

What do you think about Jackie and Jason? Cam? Adam and Pateel?

And how can I forget Hannah's confession to Jason?

Please review! And shout out to **nygirl4eva**! Thanks for always reviewing and pestering me about updating. (It's okay. I like the pestering.) I really need that and reminders to not keep you guys hanging!


	30. Stupid Girl

**Chapter 30: Stupid Girl**

"Hey Jackie," Cam greeted me, his eyes glazed over and desperately tried to focus on looking me in the eyes.

He had a cup of beer in hand, his hair disheveled, his eyes glazed over. He even had two girls fighting over him just a few minutes ago.

"Um…hi Cam," I greeted back uncertainly. I observed him with a frown before quickly walking away, finding myself near the hallway.

I tried desperately not to judge but I couldn't help but feel like a fool to actually have liked this guy.

I let out a gasp, when I felt fingers encircling my wrist. I spun around, yanking my arm away from Cam.

"I…didn't know you knew Cory. I'm surprised to see you here," he spoke up as he desperately tried to keep his focus on me, trying to make conversation.

I frowned at him, looking at him in pity. He was defiantly drunk.

"Yeah…I came with Jason," I supplied, feeling like a fool for speaking to a drunken teenager. He probably wouldn't even remember this conversation tomorrow.

I glanced around my surroundings, trying to find a way to escape. Being alone with a drunken teenager was no laughing matter. Obviously the alarms in my head were going off and yelling at me to escape this situation that only would spell disaster. I'm not naïve. I've seen those movies where the girl would get caught with a drunken guy and then get taken advantage of.

Well, news flash! I'm not going to be that stupid girl.

"Yeah…"Cam trailed off, scratching the back of his head. I took a step towards the right, ready to make an exit when he continued. "I honestly wouldn't have drank if I knew you were here," he muttered as he looked down.

"What?" I asked with surprise at the words that left his mouth. He had my attention now, I've got to admit.

"I know you don't like drinking," Cam stated as he looked at me.

Was it me just hallucinating or did I actually see something apologetic in his eyes?

"I thought you didn't drink but I guess I was wrong," I coldly pointed out as I glanced pointedly at the cup in his hand.

Sure, I may have been harsh. And I was sorry about that but obviously he was drunk. What was the point in having a conversation he wasn't going to remember the next day? I wasn't going to waste my time.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he stated with much conviction.

"Well, I'm going to go," I dismissed as I made a turn to escape but his hand grabbed onto my wrist, pulling me back.

"Look, I don't want you to think the wrong idea about me," Cam earnestly tried to persuade me, talking within three inches of my face.

"Let go." I tried to yank my hand out of his grip but he only held on tighter.

"Don't judge me please," he breathed into my face.

I crinkled my nose from the smell of alcohol coming off of him.

"Let go," I repeated firmly, trying to yank my hand again.

"I thought you liked me too," he tried again, obviously drunk.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gain his focus. When he opened his eyes to look back at me, I saw something I didn't see there before…it scared me.

"Um…" I trailed off, trying to get away from him but quickly failing.

I was practically walking away, pulling him with me since he didn't let go of my wrist. This. Was. Horrible!

"You do like me. Don't deny it," he repeated forcefully as if he were trying to convince himself than convince me.

I didn't need convincing. Thank you very much.

Just as I was about to tell Cam to back off, he crushed his lips on mine. He kept his grip on my wrist as he drunkenly pressed himself on me, sloppily kissing me.

My heart was beating rapidly and fear quickly ran through my body as I pushed his chest off me. But he was too strong what with his biceps and athletic body.

But weren't drunken people supposed to be weak and have their motor skills wack? Obviously not with Cam.

I was instantly relieved when his lips pulled away from mine. I only had a second to see his facial expression. I didn't recognize him at all and it scared me. Before I could comprehend anything else, he forcefully backed me against the wall, quickly kissing my neck and up to my lips.

Fear instantly ran through my veins.

Just great! I was the stupid girl in the movie!

I thrust my fists into his chest, moving my head back and forth so he couldn't get a hold of my lips.

"Get off!" I managed to yell, fear evident in my voice.

The only thing I could feel was his body on mine as he forced his lips on mine, his hands gripping my wrists. I lifted my knee up, ready to hit Cam in the groin when I heard a shout.

"Hey! Get off her!"

Instantly Cam was shoved off me, hitting the opposite wall as I found myself in Cory's arms.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?" Cory demanded as he absentmindedly put a protective arm around my shoulder.

Cam stumbled back onto his feet, regaining his drunken balance as he glared at Cory.

"Get your hands off her!" Cam yelled, noticing Cory's arm around me.

I instantly looked up to see Cory's profile as he stared down Cam. I realized my hands were clutching onto his shirt, his arm around me. Apparently, Cory didn't seem to notice as he continued to yell at Cam.

"Cam you're drunk!" Cory retorted, tilting his chin up.

I barely heard what happened around me for the next few minutes, faintly hearing Cory and Cam shout at each other. I was too busy trying to get the dizziness out of my head.

Black spots started to obscure my vision.

Oh my gosh! I couldn't see! I started to panic as I tried to go somewhere, anywhere but there.

I started to hyperventilate, obviously freaked out that I couldn't see! But as I made an attempt to take a step forward, I wobbled to the side. I would have fallen but somebody grabbed onto me and was leading me somewhere.

I was led and forced to turn a few corners, not helping my dizziness situation.

"Jackie, you okay?" a male voice asked as he sat me on something soft.

Everything started to settle in around me, the dizziness slowly vanishing.

I closed my eyes, trying to work through the haze that had encompassed me. I felt a slight breeze and was greeted by refreshing air.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" the concerned voice asked a couple moments later.

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first and there were still black spots vanishing in and out of my vision.

I quickly closed my eyes again, leaning back against what felt like a bench. I let out a breath.

"Hey," the same voice gently soothed me. I felt a hand on my knee, trying to comfort me. I opened my eyes and my vision came into focus as I found myself staring at Cory.

"Are you alright?" Cory asked, bending to peer at my face. He removed his hand from my knee.

"Yeah…" I said weakly. "I just—felt dizzy."

"I think you just went into shock," Cory stated as he carefully observed me.

I groaned as I set my elbows on my knees, burying my face into my hands. I realized that we were out in the empty backyard on a wooden bench.

Cory's hand removed some of my hair that had fallen from my shoulder. He bent down and peered at me.

"You still feel dizzy?"

"That was Cam right?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, Cam's outside—"

I quickly sat up and looked around us, filled with sudden panic. I instantly remembered how Cam gripped onto my wrists, holding me back against the wall as he…

"Don't worry. It's just us. Cam's in my front lawn," Cory quickly reassured me.

"Oh…" I said very relieved as I took in the fresh air.

I sat back in the wooden bench, looking up to see the moon shining down. I sat there in silence with Cory, ignoring the concerned look on his face as he observed me. I was too busy trying to grasp onto what happened with Cam, and the lustful look he got in his eyes. It scared the crap out of me.

"Cam's such a…" I started in a weak voice. My mind ran through so many words to describe Cam but I couldn't pick one.

"Cam's such a dick?" Cory supplied from beside me, a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice.

I looked away from the night sky and into Cory's gray eyes. I let out a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, that's the word," I agreed with a slight nod.

I still couldn't get my mind over the fact that I liked that kid. And the stupid fact of how I got myself in that situation! I looked like a pathetic girl who couldn't defend herself and stupid enough to even have been put in that situation!

"Sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked and couldn't help but my annoyance seep into my voice.

I was still fed up with the fact that I was the stupid girl in this situation. I immediately turned to Cory and sent an apologetic smile at his surprised face.

"Uh…about what happened and all," Cory spoke up, obviously still flustered by my surprise annoyance. Obviously he didn't think I was capable of being anything but…nice.

I stared into Cory's dangerous eyes. He shrugged as he looked away from me.

"But thanks," I said sincerely, making sure that there was nothing in my voice but kindness.

He glanced over at me and gave me a slight smile, his eyebrows slightly rose.

"I don't—I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come," I stated quietly, my lips instantly quivering. "It's just that—well—nothing like that has every happened to me before," I stuttered, slowly feeling myself growing overwhelmed and panicked.

Cory just looked at me, listening to me patiently. The calm look on his face helped calm my nerves.

"Well, let's just be happy that nothing worse happened right?" Cory suggested with a shrug.

Cory's demeanor was confusing me. He was just so aloof and I just didn't understand it. But then again, from what I knew little about Cory…he wasn't the typical guy. He was more of a single type of guy—as if nothing could hold him down.

It wouldn't surprise me if I found out that he has never had a girlfriend. It's not because he wasn't attractive because he was; but because he didn't do relationships; he was more the type of guy to 'live for himself'.

When I was about to thank him again—I was truly thankful—the backyard door opened and there was Jason.

I felt instantly relieved to see Jason's face and before my brain could catch up with what I was doing, I found myself burying myself into my best friend's arms.

"Jacks, you alright?" Jason asked deeply concerned as he instinctively wrapped his protective arms around me, comforting me.

"I heard what happened," Jason stated, a hint of anger in his voice.

He was obviously speaking towards Cory.

"Yeah, we heard a few people talking and throwing out the names Cory and Cam and Jackie," Adam informed from towards my right.

"So I assume you know what Cam was trying to do," Cory stated, annoyance dripping in his voice from where I left him on the bench.

"You didn't punch him did you?" Hannah asked, obviously dreading a certain answer.

"No, he was way to drunk out of his mind and I had to get Jackie out of there," Cory answered.

I couldn't see my friends faces as I was too busy closing my eyes with my cheek resting on Jason's chest. His body heat radiated onto me and you had no idea how safe I felt then.

I instantly forgot that Jason and I were secretly together. The only thing I thought of Jason just then was that he was my best friend that wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Seriously, you should have seen Adam and Jason once they heard about what happened," Pateel finally spoke up. "It took me and Hannah pouting and begging them to not go after Cam."

Jason's hand went up to stroke my hair, his fingers running through it absentmindedly. I let out a sigh before pulling away from Jason.

"You guys wouldn't actually beat him up right?" I finally spoke up as I eyed each of the guys.

Cory sat lazily on the bench, an arm resting on the back. He looked up at me and let out a chuckle as if I asked a stupid question.

Jason turned his head down to me, observing my face and discreetly looked over my body—making sure Cam didn't do anything to me.

"We were going to beat him up that's for sure," Adam answered back, too much enthusiasm in his voice.

I glanced over at him to see a boyish grin on Adam's face. He was obviously acting out the scene in his head. I couldn't help but let out a humorless laugh and yet be comforted to know that I had guys who cared enough to beat up a guy for me.

"Well, I wouldn't let you guys beat him up," I stated, quickly connecting my eyes to Adam and then Jason. I cast a look towards Cory.

I noticed my friends watching me carefully, pitying me as they observed me closely as if I were a vulnerable little girl who couldn't take care of herself. I hated that feeling. I wasn't the stupid girl in the movie!

I could take care of myself, thank you very much. I don't need your pitying eyes on me.

Suddenly, I looked up at Jason and stated firmly, "I want to go home."

Everyone turned their surprised heads towards me, obviously not expecting my outspoken bluntness hinted with annoyance in my voice.

"Alright," Jason agreed with a nod, after observing my facial expression. "Let me just get you a drink."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Fine."

He gave me one last look before heading back into the house, followed by Adam and Cory.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I sat down on the empty bench. Pateel and Hannah took the seats beside me in silence.

"How far did Cam go?" Pateel finally asked, obviously curious and concerned.

"He kissed me," I muttered, looking into her eyes. "I tried to push him off and all. I was actually going to knee him but then that's when Cory came and pushed him off me."

"Wow" Hannah sighed. "Cory was definitely in the right place at the right time."

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement. "I can't believe how stupid I was."

"Stupid?" Pateel asked in astonishment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I started, keeping my voice even. "I can't believe I even found myself in that situation."

"Let's just be thankful that nothing worse happened," Hannah voiced gently.

I let out a sigh and nodded in agreement. I should just let my pride go and accept the unwanted fact that it happened. And that I was stupid enough to have let it happen.

"But you're okay now right?" Pateel asked hesitantly, carefully looking and waiting for me to break down due to the events.

"I'm okay," I confirmed with a humorless laugh. "Can we just stop talking about it? I don't want to think about it."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

I instantly felt bad for shutting Pateel and Hannah up but I honestly didn't want to think about it. Let alone, hear their concerned questions and feel their pitying eyes on me. Just thinking about the Cam situation made me feel like those weak dumb girls who couldn't take care of themselves.

"You and Jason are really close huh?" Hannah finally spoke up, obviously changing the subject.

"Yeah, we're like best friends," I answered automatically as I leaned back onto the bench, instantly feeling tired.

I glanced over at my friend to see a weary look on Hannah's face. I shared a glance with Pateel, both of us clearly confused.

"Why?" I finally asked since Hannah didn't say anything more.

She looked over at me and gave me a shy smile. I creased my eyebrows.

"I don't want to come off as jealous or anything," Hannah started, looking from my eyes towards her hands. "But I just sometimes wish I had a best friend that was there for me. Like how Jason was there for you just a few minutes ago."

I looked at Hannah with obvious confusion at where Hannah was trying to make her point. In the back of my mind though, I knew exactly where this was headed.

"Okay…" I trailed off.

"I just sometimes wish I had such a good friend like how you have Jason," Hannah ended, looking back up at me.

I put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug, knowing that Hannah was feeling insecure just then.

"Pateel and I will always be here for you," I stated as if she shouldn't question it.

"Yeah, but you have Jason. And it doesn't help that I sort of like him right now. And just seeing him care for you so much as a best friend, it definitely doesn't help my crush for him go away," Hannah admitted.

I stiffened at her confession. I pulled away from our hug and observed her pretty face.

"Oh," was all I could say. I was instantly reminded that Jason and I were together; he was more than just a best friend to me now.

I was happy that Hannah didn't think that there was something going on with me and Jason. But I wasn't so happy that she really liked him.

What was I going to do now?

Obviously I wasn't mad at Hannah for liking Jason. She honestly didn't know there was something going on between Jason and me.

And just look at that innocent and pretty face of Hannah's! I didn't know what got over me but I instantly felt guilty. She liked Jason and her crush wasn't going away anytime soon. It was a hopeless crush since Jason and I were secretly together. Hannah would just end up wasting her time pinning for a guy that was already taken…by me; her friend that is always there for her.

Again I ask: What was I going to do now?

Suddenly the back door opened as Jason, Adam and Cory stepped into the backyard with drinks in hand.

"Water will help you get rid of that shock you had back then," Cory informed as he handed me a water bottle.

"Thanks," I stated as I took the bottle from him and took a sip.

Adam and Jason also brought drinks for Pateel and Hannah. They happily took the bottles of water from the guys.

"Cory said he'll drive us back to your house," Jason stated, causing me to look up at him.

"Really? You don't have to do that," I quickly said as I looked over at Cory.

"Its fine," Cory reassured with a wave of his hand. "It's late anyways."

"But you're okay with leaving your house while a party's going on?" I asked dubiously.

"I'll be gone for just a few minutes. It's no big deal," Cory reassured as his lips turned into a slight smile at my obvious concern.

"Well, alright," I shrugged, not feeling the energy to protest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I've got to apologize now. I honestly don't think this chapter was well written.

Believe me when I say I re-edit this chapter so many times. But I hope you guys are somewhat satisfied with the chapter.

Let me know what you think of what happened. Which characters you liked best.

Thanks so much for all the reviews and supporters.


	31. Late Night Advice

I listened to the rustle of the leaves around me as I looked up at the full moon; its light streaming down. I wrapped my hands around the cold swing chains I was slowly moving back and forth on.

I desperately needed to get out of that house of mine. I had been avoiding Jason for the past few days ever since my confirmation that my friend Hannah had a huge crush and liking towards him. I felt like a backstabbing, betraying, guilty friend for even being with Jason.

Alone at the park at night. What a stupid idea right? But it was a pretty safe neighborhood and I really did need to get out. I needed to formulate my thoughts…

"Alone at night? Not the smartest idea," a voice startled me from behind.

I immediately jumped off my swing and spun around at the owner of the voice. Cory.

"Well, you are talking about the safest neighborhood," I commented, settling back on my swing. Cory took the swing beside me, holding onto the leash of his dog.

"Haven't seen you since the party," he observed, bending down to unclip the leash of his dog's collar. The dog immediately sprinted off, heading towards the jungle gym.

I looked away from the dog and returned my gaze back to Cory. He seemed to be waiting for a response as his dark eyes stayed on my face.

"Been good. Got my driver's license," I added to fill the silence. He nodded at this.

We stayed there on our swings in silence. The only noise around us was the random rustling of the leaves, his dog's paws against the jungle gym metal, the crickets.

"Can I ask you something?" I finally asked; my thoughts in a whirlwind.

"Go for it."

I looked over at Cory and pushed aside my reluctance.

"If you were going out with someone that your friend really likes, what would you do?"

Cory let out an unexpected chuckle, not at all thinking I'd ask him such a girl problem question. I rolled my eyes at him and waited for an answer.

"Is your friend mad at you for going out with the guy?"

"What if she doesn't know? What if nobody knows?"

"Ah," Cory let out a smirk, leaning his head back to tilt up at the night sky. "One of those secret relationships…Well how do you feel?"

"I feel guilty and a backstabbing friend," I admitted with a small sigh. "I didn't know she liked him until after…"

"What a predicament," he deadpanned.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm," I retorted back, rolling my eyes. What a fool I was to ask advice from Cory; the brooding, silent, 'all for me' type of guy. I stood up from the swing, ready to walk back home.

"Wait," he called, leaping off his own swing to catch up to me. He stopped in front of me with a grimace. "Sorry."

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at him, waiting.

"Why would you be in a secret relationship anyways?" he finally asked, his eyes scanning my own. His brows scrunched together, trying to think of a legit reason for being in such a relationship.

"Aren't relationships supposed to be out in the open? What's the point of the secrecy?" he questioned, wanting an honest answer. Something in his eyes led me to believe that he's been in my position before…and hated it.

"It's complicated," I shortly answered; not to his amusement.

He disconnected his gaze from mine and looked around us. He looked towards the street and the parking lot. Only one car was parked there. It was his.

"You walked here?" he asked, turning back to me. I nodded.

"Let's take a drive," he offered, raising his eyes expectantly.

* * *

"Your dog is passed out," I commented, turning back around in the passenger seat. Cory quickly looked towards the backseat to see his dog sprawled out on the seats. He smirked before looking back at the empty road.

"Where are we going?" I wondered, looking out at the window as we passed a supermarket.

"So why's it complicated?" Cory asked, ignoring my question. I turned back to him and furrowed my brows.

"The secret relationship. Why does it have to be a secret?" he explained, looking ahead as we drove through the green lights.

"If people knew…" I hesitated, trying to find the right words to describe the situation, "people would talk. And that wouldn't be any good right now."

I thought of my parents and Jason's parents, what they would think if we told them about our relationship. What people would be saying and exaggerating things about us living in bedrooms right next to each other. How those rumors would exaggerate and influence our parents' opinion about me and Jason together…

"So it'll always be a secret?"

"No," I answered, shaking my head. "Not always." Just until Jason and his parents move into their house once it's finished reconstructing.

"So when?"

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Now think to yourself. Is that what you want?"

I looked over at Cory to see him staring at me. I didn't realize stopped at an intersection for quite some time now.

"Were you in a secret relationship before?" I couldn't help but ask. From his questioning, it certainly seemed like it.

He seemed to be internally debating whether to tell me the truth or not. Then again, I didn't blame him. We barely knew each other…but it was so easy to talk to him.

He shrugged a shoulder and nodded. "Yeah."

I looked at him curiously, wondering what happened and thankfully I didn't have to ask.

"I was fine with at first," he admitted, looking away from me for a moment. "But then I realized, it's not what I wanted. Even it if was with the girl I'd been after for a long time."

I down casted my gaze on my lap. I've had the longest crush on Jason for such a long time, and now I finally had him. But it was a secret…and plus there was Hannah.

"Oh," was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I didn't know what to say.

"Well, it was a while ago," Cory shrugged nonchalantly. "Now I'm just doing my own thing."

He looked back at me and slightly smiled at me. "Now back to you…You feel like a backstabbing bitch for taking your friend's guy?"

I let out a small laugh and nodded.

"I'm sure your friend will understand. She'll keep your relationship a secret won't she?"

"Yea she will," I muttered slowly, wondering why I never thought of this. "But I'm sure she'll be upset."

"No avoiding that. But then you won't feel guilty anymore. And you can go about with your secret relationship."

Although it seemed as if I found a solution and I should have felt better, I wasn't ready to deal with the wrath of Hannah after my confession. She'd feel betrayed…Especially after me telling her I was just friends with Jason. She'd accuse of me of being a liar.

"There's something else isn't there?" Cory asked casually, as he turned back to the wheel and started driving again.

"You just got me thinking..." I muttered. He respected my silence as he started to drive me back home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the very long wait for an update. Busy busy.

But I hope you like this chapter even though it's really short and I'm not too proud of it. :(

But I really do need your advice. Where do you want to see this story going? I've hit a roadblock in this story. After my creation of Cory, I can't help but push away the feelings and curiosity Jacqueline is feeling for him. But then there's Jason...

What would you like to happen?


	32. Camping?

"Camping?" I repeated as if it were a foreign word.

"Yeah, I can't believe you forgot. We planned this camping trip a while back," Jason explained as he fished the leaves out of my pool with the net.

Ever since my talk with Cory, I realized I missed Jason. Not just as a boyfriend (which I had to keep reminding myself that he was a boyfriend to me) but as a best friend. Avoiding him for almost a week was long enough in my opinion.

"I would have reminded you sooner but I haven't seen you," he reasoned with a dubious look on his face. It was quite odd that we haven't seen each other considering we were living in the same house; let alone his bedroom was right across from mine. I suppose I was just that good at avoiding people.

"Camping? Tonight?"

Jason let out a laugh and finally turned around to see me sitting on one of the poolside beach lounge chairs. He scanned my face for a quick second before shaking his head, probably thinking I had lost my memory. I couldn't help but crack a small smile at his expression.

"Yeah, with everyone. Our friends. It'll be fun."

Everyone…including two people I wanted to avoid. Or three technically. There was Cam. I haven't seen him since the party and had no interest in seeing him anytime soon. There was Hannah. I did feel a bit guilty and I wasn't too sure what to do about this. And there was Jason…All these people in the same vicinity let alone camping was going to be quite interesting.

I was too involved with my thoughts that I hadn't realized Jason's presence next to me as he sat down. I looked over at him carelessly.

"Since it seems that you had lost your memory I should warn you that Cam is coming along," he said this as he cautiously waited for a reaction out of me. I shrugged my shoulders. He returned this gesture with a curious look.

"I told you before. I'm over it," I said apathetically, looking Jason dead in the eye so he can take me seriously.

"Alright. Yeah. I believe you," he sputtered, shaking his head. I suppose he expected something else out of me. Probably the girl who would keep fretting over it but that wasn't me. I did hate that I let myself get into that situation with a drunken playboy but it was done and over with. And it wasn't going to happen again. I wasn't a helpless little girl.

"What?" I demanded at the weird look he was giving me. He seemed to be searching for something in my face; trying to find an answer. But an answer to what question?

But I didn't give him a chance to answer as I stood up and started to head back into the house to pack for the camping adventure I was going to have with my friends and…non friends for the next couple of days.

"You just seem uptight is all," Jason stated truthfully as he followed me into my bedroom. I shot him a glance to see him smiling at me. Uptight? I guess that had to do with the Hannah situation I had to deal with sooner or later. I opted for later although it was making me pensive around Jason.

"Interesting," I murmured as I dragged out a duffle bag from my closet, piling in clothes for the trip. Jason comfortably took a seat in my swivel chair, watching me. "Did you pack yet?"

"Yeah. All ready to go."

"Wow, you must be excited," I couldn't help but comment. "We have what? Several hours until we have to leave right?"

"More like an hour before we have to leave," he corrected me with a laugh after I turned around flabbergasted. "It does take time to drive out there you know," he laughed in explanation.

"Oh, right." I continued to dump clothes into my duffle bag along with a few towels and toiletries. "Did you load in the tents and sleeping bags already?" I questioned, turning around to Jason.

"Yup, one sleeping bag for the both of us," he joked with a straight and serious face.

I walked over to him under his curious gaze. Hitting him in the arm, I stuck out my tongue. "Ha! Very funny."

"I'm not joking. One sleeping bag and one tent. For the both of us," he repeated, a mischievous look in his eyes. He then extended his arms enough to pull me towards him so I was standing between his legs. He looked up at me with those brown eyes of his. "You don't agree that that idea sounds tempting?"

I searched his face, taking in his white teeth as he smiled up at me. That smile just for me. I remember when I used to crush over him and always wished something like this would happen to me. How happy I would feel to have Jason want me too…And now that was reality.

I couldn't help but laugh and smile down at him while lazily draping my arms around his neck. He took this as a sign that he was getting through my random uptight phase he seemed to call it. He pulled me down side saddle on his legs, peering up at me with that charming smile only the boy next door type would have.

Jason leaned up, planting a firm kiss on my lips.

"Mm…." he murmured when he pulled away. "Haven't been able to do that for a while."

"Yea, like a week," I teased. A week wasn't that long…

"Ah, so you've been counting too?" Jason teased, making my cheeks turn warm.

"Shut up," I muttered, looking away from him.

"Okay so I was kidding. Of course we have two different sleeping bags."

"No duh," I laughed, looking back at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Sadly nobody is supposed to know we're together. So I was thinking you can sneak into my tent or I can sneak into yours. But that probably won't happen since we'd be sharing tents and all. So then I thought, we can both sneak out and have a little rendezvous when everyone is asleep," Jason suggested with a goofy grin on his face.

That's what attracted me to Jason. His goofiness and just being around him made everything seem so much more happy and carefree.

"Good plan," I commended him as the worries that were holding me in this uptight ball were slowly washing away the more I allowed myself to enjoy Jason's company.

"Knew you'd like it," he smirked before leaning up for another kiss.

And this time, I kissed him back. What surprised me was Jason's surprised reaction that I actually kissed him back considering my uptightness. I liked taking him by surprise. I smiled into the kiss, cupping his face with my small petite palms.

Jason, always the opportunist, took this chance to savor the moment as he slowly moved his lips against mine; trying to memorize the feel of my lips against his. The hand that wasn't occupied with holding me onto his lap placed itself on top of my knee. His hand slowly made his way up my thigh, roaming up and down the fabric of my jeans.

"Sorry," I found myself whispering against his lips. He pulled away with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sorry for what?" He couldn't help but laugh. He planted a kiss on the tip of my nose before waiting for an explanation.

"For avoiding you," my mouth had its mind of its own. I immediately wanted to kick myself for even speaking so in an attempt to sidetrack Jason I leaned down to peck him on the lips.

"Ahh…so you _were_ avoiding me," he murmured, pulling away from me.

"So you noticed," I muttered, looking him in the eyes.

"Course I did," he said as if it were obvious. "Why?"

"I'll tell you later. I have to pack," I excused myself from his lap as I resumed my packing. This interesting camping event was something I wanted to get out of the way. I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen. It didn't look good for me.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" came out of my mouth, immediately regretting how rude I sounded. I instantly grimaced but Cory's surprised laugh at my rudeness made me feel a lot better.

I slammed the car door and immediately after heard the driver's car door shut. Jason came around to my side, taking in the fact that we were last ones to arrive as our friends simply socialized to pass the time waiting for us.

I stole a glance over at Jason, immediately taking in the small smirk on his lips as he kept his eyes away from me. He obviously was avoiding my scowl. Oh so what? He won the bet that we were the last ones to get here. Not my fault was it? According to Jason, I took too long to pack.

"Wait, what'd you say?" I asked, turning back to Cory as I realized he was talking to me.

Cory's dark eyes looked at me with a bit of confusion. It wasn't like me to be out of it, or so it seemed. First with my surprise intake to see Cory was camping along with us. Second with not paying attention when he was answering my question I rudely asked.

"Late invitation," was all he repeated before turning his eyes over to his friend Jason. Soon, Adam and a few other guys they played basketball with—along with Cam—made their way over to Jason. I took this opportunity to quickly snatch my bag from the trunk, heading straight to Pateel, Hannah, and a few other girls.

"Ahh! Camping will be so much fun," Hannah gushed as a greeting that was accompanied with a beaming smile.

"It will be fun alright," I agreed without as much enthusiasm but Hannah didn't catch the foreboding aurora slowly seeping out from me. Pateel caught my eye and since we were such good friends, I didn't need to explain my worries with Hannah and Jason. Cam was history and barely crossed my mind.

I completed the circle of girls as we all exchanged small talk along with excitement for the camping trip with all our friends. A few girls gushed over some of the guys here, hoping something would spark into a relationship. I noticed although Hannah would contribute to the conversation, her eyes would once in a while glance over at the boys. I didn't need to guess who she was looking at.

I wasn't jealous. I couldn't be. She was innocent and naïve. I shouldn't blame her since it was a secret after all. But then why were my feelings and my mind contradicting each other at that moment?

I wasn't stupid either. I knew at least one or maybe two other of my friends camping with us has an interest in Jason too. Couldn't blame them right? But I had a sudden urge, no. Not an urge. I had a need to let them know that he was taken. He was with me. But I wasn't stupid. I kept my mouth shut as the conversation steered to who would be sharing tents with one another. I couldn't seem to open my mouth and contribute to the conversation let alone voice who I wanted to room with. I knew as long as I was with Pateel I'd be fine.

* * *

"You seem quiet," Jason observed as he appeared out of the blue. He casually took a seat next to me on one of the four logs that surrounded the bonfire pit that was bound to be lit tonight—our first night camping.

Mmm...Smores. I can practically taste it.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked amusingly as he leaned his elbows on his knees, peering at me since my gaze was on the unlit bonfire pit; not at him.

I was startled out of my thoughts, turning to see him give me an odd look. He scanned my face for a moment before raising his eyebrows.

"I was thinking about making smores," I admitted and after I said it, I lightly laughed at myself. I sounded ridiculous. My laugh was probably the first sign of emotion since I got here.

It seemed as if Jason and I were acting normally. Close friends, taking a break from setting up the tents and sleeping bags inside. Our friends walked around and past us, acknowledging us but didn't think it strange as they went about continuing to find fire logs, setting up, and exploring the nearby tall pines but not too far.

Jason looked at me, silently wondering why he liked such an odd girl like me. He dismissed it as he sent a smile my way before asking, "Which is your tent?"

He looked away, nodding and looking over at the tents spread out around in a semi circle. I watched as some of the girls walked in and out of the tents.

"Third to the right. With Pateel and Hannah of course," I answered what seemed to be robotically. I was fine with Pateel of course but Hannah…Don't get me wrong, she's an amazing friend. But just being around her made me feel…uncomfortable. Best luck I had that I'm staying in the same tent as her.

Jason didn't say anything, pulling me out of my one in many zone outs today. I looked back at him to see his eyes staring back at me. He looked away, let out a sigh before pulling his eyes back on me.

"Which tent is yours?" I questioned, desperate to kill the silence.

"Furthest one from you," he answered without a glance towards the tents. I quickly looked over, spotting Adam in the entrance of the tent bent over as he placed his duffel inside. I watched as Pateel approached him. Adam turned around and sent a charming smile her way. She couldn't help but blush. Definite chemistry.

I turned back to Jason, cringing inside as I realized I zoned out. Again. I was just about to make an apologetic face when he stood up, staring down at me.

"Let's go."

"Where?" I asked helplessly though I stood up too.

"So we can talk," he said seriously. He gave me a look before he casually slung an arm around my shoulders, guiding me out of the campsite. A few friends glanced our way. Nothing too exciting they were probably thinking. Jason usually did that to me anyways. Typical normal behavior of the friendship between Jason and Jackie. At least it made it easy to seem that we were just friends when in reality, there was more.

We stopped when we found ourselves on an empty dirt path far enough from the campsite for any of our friends to see or even hear us.

"What's wrong?" he cut to the chase as he leaned his arm against a tree trunk. He stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Nothing." He only had to shoot me a simple look before I crumbled. I rolled my eyes at my weak defense before grumbling, "Okay, maybe it is something. But I don't want to talk about it." I shot him a look, challenging me.

"And why not?" he shot back. It was boiling inside me and I knew at any second, my mouth wouldn't be able to keep shut. I huffed exasperated as I tried to look anywhere but at Jason.

"Is it Cam? Does he make you uncomfortable?" he tried, trying hard to prod something out of me.

"No," I said appalled. I have barely seen him since I arrived. He was far from my mind. "It's the undeniable fact that Hannah likes you." I was surprised by the resentment my voice held as I finally let it out.

I finally turned my eyes on Jason, seeing his emotions cross his face. I stepped forward, a few feet between us. I began to continue since he hadn't been able to formulate words. Plus, I couldn't stop myself from holding anything back anymore. I was exploding.

"I feel like a backstabbing, horrible, lying friend. Heck, I'm probably not even a friend based on the fact that I'm with you!" I poked him in the chest. "The guy who she apparently really likes and keeps sneaking innocent glances over at you. She can't help it. I perfectly understand why she would like you. And I feel horrible. I feel conflicted. I like you a lot and now I'm finally with you but that doesn't take away the fact that my friend likes you! I mean, I didn't know she liked you when—when—" I waved my hand carelessly between the both of us to explain us getting together. "And then she comes out and tells me she's interested. She thinks we're just friends since I've always told her that we were only friends before things happened between us. And now I don't know what to do!"

Everything came out in a rush. I barely breathed throughout that whole explosion and breathed heavily as I finished, looking up at him. I wondered what he saw in my eyes as he stared down at me, comprehending everything I said. He looked at me with shock from the news he knew nothing about. He looked at me as if admired me. He looked at me as if he pitied me.

"Say something," I barely whispered, my heart beating radically in my chest. Everything was out in the open between us now. Then irrational fear began to trickle down into my thoughts.

What if Jason wanted Hannah more than me now? Now that he knows Hannah's interested in him. It'd be easy for him to be with her. Leave me in the dust.

I swallowed. It was tough. There seemed to be a huge rock in my throat as the unbearable silence between us heightened that my breathing became shallow. I was already feeling the ache in my chest, knowing Jason would leave me.

"Jacks," Jason said gently, his fingers suddenly grazing my cheek as I looked up at him vulnerably. I stilled as he leaned forward, his hands cupping the sides of my head as he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes at the feel of his warm lips on my skin. So this was the end of us.

"I'm not going anywhere." At this, my heart practically jumped as I looked at him perplexed. His thumb rubbed small circles on my cheek as his hands were still cupping my face.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked gently, making sure that his tone wouldn't come across as accusing. I guess I really did look vulnerable after my confession. It was obvious now how much the whole Hannah thing has taken a toll on me.

"I—I—I don't know. I guess I was trying to figure out something but…" I trailed off. It was obvious I hadn't thought up of something.

"You're such a loyal and great friend, Jacks. I don't blame you for worrying about Hannah's feelings even though it meant compromising your own feelings for me," he started to speak, "but you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. My hands came up to wrap around his wrists as he brought his hands away from my face. I looked down at my fingers encircling his wrists, slowly moving its way towards his warm palms before settling with intertwining with his fingers.

"How come you can't tell her about us?" Jason wasn't stupid, he knew the problem couldn't be solved with me simply telling her me and Jason were together. Like how I broke the news to Pateel. If it were that easy, we wouldn't be here.

"Because if I tell her, it'll become a shock to her. She'd think I made a move on the guy she openly said she likes. After me telling her we were or are only friends doesn't help my case that I wasn't trying to ruin her chances with you," I explained. I finally looked up at Jason.

"Hannah's an awesome girl but she'll understand. Even if she did find out then what? I will still have feelings for you." It's not like she would have a chance with Jason anyways. Not to put it harsh or anything.

I couldn't take anymore of this as my head started to pound from the worry I had been carrying inside me. I slipped into Jason's embrace, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Don't worry about. I'll handle it."

"How?" I asked weakly, keeping my body embraced in his as I lifted my head looking up at him.

"I said don't worry about it. Trust me?" And with that, came the smile I always thought was charming. Always wanted to be the one on the receiving end of it. And now I was. His eyes glistened as he watched the first smile since I've come to the campsite appear on my face.

I had no doubt Jason would fix this. Hannah was his friend too so I knew he wouldn't do anything to try to hurt her feelings. Even though it was inevitable she will be a bit hurt about Jason and me. Nothing we can do in our power to stop that.

"'Course." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips gently.

Despite the other night with Cory and his talk about secret relationships and how they weren't as special as they seemed, I knew right then and there I didn't give a care. As long as I was with Jason, I was fine. My best friend. Always looking out for me. Sure, the secrecy gave a thrill to the relationship. Sure, it would be more convenient to not have to hide our attraction and affection. But for now, that's what we had to settle with until Jason moved out.

I attempted to savor every moment of his lips against mine. I thought I was about to lose him. Now that I knew he wasn't going anywhere, I made sure not to take it for granted. I wrapped my arms around his warm neck as he fully leaned his back on the tree he was leaning his side on during my ranting.

"Try to have fun. Yeah?" Jason whispered against my lips as he finally pulled away after a few minutes. He was obviously talking about the rest of the camping days ahead. Then I remembered our friends and I have barely been camping for more than two hours.

I nodded my head and as if as a reward, Jason kissed me on the tip of my nose before extracting himself from me.

"We've been gone long enough." He took my hand in his as we slowly walked back towards the campsite.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me your thoughts! **

**Suggestions are great. :)**

Any predictions ahead?

**Review! :)**


End file.
